Unexpected reunion
by Chibi-HeliUsa
Summary: Candy is 22 now, she has 3 adopted kids and she has her own horse/cattle ranch. One day in June 1920 she gets an invitation to Midsummer's day -ball from Albert. At the ball, she meets old friends and couple unexpected guests. Will the old love bloom again or has the time torn them apart for good?
1. The Days of Destiny

**The Days of Destiny**

It was a warm day in June, 1920. Two women were sitting outside of a teahouse. The other had blonde wavy hair and green eyes, while the other was a green-brown eyed brunette. The blonde was wearing a pale blue dress and a matching hat. The brunet had a gray dress and black hat. They gave the aura of high class and calmness. Sure there were other people at the tearoom, too but even with their fancy clothes and loud voices, they couldn't reach the same level as these two women.

A young waiter, Tyler Crofton, was nervous. He had started working on the teahouse on his 17th birthday, a week ago. He was not feeling confident at all and now they told him to go serve the two women. He knew that this could end very badly or rather well. He sharpened his expression, took a deep breath and walked to the table. As he got to the table his concentration wavered. These women were very beautiful. He asked what they'd like.

"I'd like a sweet tea and a cherry meringue. And you, Irina?" the blonde woman asked from her companion. Irina thought for a moment before she replied, "I'd like a sweet tea, too, and a muffin." They both looked at the waiter and smiled. He blushed a little as he nodded and hurried away. The women looked after him, giggling quietly.

"Don't you think it's unusual, Miss White?" Irina asked. Miss White glared at her. "It's just 'Candy'. But what do you mean, 'unusual'?" she said. Irina nodded towards the direction the waiter had disappeared. "To see a male waiter. And that young, too." she explained. Candy looked at the same direction too, and replied, little distraught, "No, not really. Even boys like he has to make money these days. How old do you think he is?"

Irina and Candy both looked sharply away when the boy waited entered their view of vision. "There you go, ladies." he said, smile audible in his voice. Both women said 'thank you' when he put their order on the table. It seemed to surprise him, and his cheeks were red again. "Anything else I can get you?" he continued. "No, thank you." Candy said and smiled at the boy. His blush deepened and he hurried away.

"Stop bullying the poor boy, Miss Candy." Irina scolded her. "I'll make sure to leave a good tip for him." she said back and laughed. Candy took a sip from her cup. "Ahh, nothing wins a cool drink in the summer." she sighed in delight. "Umm, Miss Candy…" Irene said. Candy looked at her and noticed that the brunette was holding back laughter. Irene pointed at her plate. There, right next to her meringue, was a small chocolate cube.

"The boy sure is eager to get a good tip." Irene teased. Candy shook her head slowly, hand on her mouth. "That's the woman I told you about." a whisper reached their table. Candy's jolly expression fell immediately. But her back was facing the voice so she couldn't see the speaker.

Irina, however, saw the woman. She was very big and couldn't be called beautiful in any occasion. She was talking to a slim woman, whose face resembled that if a crow. Both were obviously in their forties. She looked at Candy with a worried expression, but the blonde just took another sip of her tea.

Their conversation mood had vanished and both were now eavesdropping on the other women. "She's an odd woman, I'm telling you. She rarely leaves her home, the ranch and never comes to any parties she's invited to. Rumor says that she's running a brothel." The pig-woman continued. "Seriously?" the skinny asked. "Yes yes! They say that she used late Mr. Cartwright and married him secrecy, then poisoned him and inherited the whole thing. And to hide her tracks she fired all old workers and hired new people."

 _Seriously? Mr. Cartwright was in his right mind until the end!_ Candy thought furiously. "What else?" the skinny asked. The pig thought for a moment. "Well, my son and his friends suck to her lands once. They saw her with three children. After thinking about it for a while, we came to the conclusion that the children belong to her 'ladies'. I bet she's one of them." Candy wanted to go to the woman and slap her.

Irina took Candy's hand and said, "Miss Candy, do not let them under your skin. I certainly don't." She gave the blonde an encouraging smile. "But what about the cattle and the men working there?" Skinny asked. "Well, I'm sure they're just a cover up for her real occupation. Think we should corner one of the men if we ever bump into them?" Pig asked. Irina's eyes were full of anger, now. She certainly didn't want either of these women to talk to her brother. _I guess it's a fully different story when it comes to Aaron, huh_ , Candy thought smugly.

They finished their teas and ate their treats. The waiter boy came and gave them only one bill, 76 cents. Irina was going to tell the boy that they'd pay separately but Candy was faster and insisted on paying hers too. She won the argument and left the boy a generous tip. They got up quickly and Candy glanced over her shoulder at the boy's reaction. He was grinning from ear to ear, but when he noticed Candy looking, he blushed. Candy gave him a gentle smile and waved at him.

Candy neutralized her expression and walked to the pig and the skinny. "I couldn't help but notice that your dress is very stylish." Candy babbled. Anyone that knew her, would've been able to tell that she was faking it. But no, the pig was oblivious. "Why thank you." she replied just as sweetly. "I'm Candy White, this is my friend, Irina McLeod." Candy said and pointed at Irina. The pig looked at them both, calculating, before she replied, "I'm Dora Hugh and this is Henrieta Collins." They nodded to each other in acknowledging.

Irina saw the little, evil spark in Candy's eyes and was ready for the next remark. "I heart that you were curious about my lifestyle. Would you like and come to a visit? I'm sure my workers would be in delight to meet you." the blonde said. Her voice was even, but it had a certain edge to it. Both women paled. They looked quickly at each other and started to squirm in their seats. "M-my apologies, but I must decline. I'm leaving the town tomorrow." Mrs. -judging by the rings- Collins replied. "Me too." Dora Hugh echoed. Candy faked her disappointment and nodded. She grabbed Irina's hand and led her away, walking rather fast.

"You'd think that rumors would get old after a while, but no!" Candy puffed as she walked. Irina looked at Candy, unreadable expression on her face. "Well, can you blame them? You rarely leave the ranch. I've been in your service for 3 years now and you've only left your lands a handful of times a year. And even then it's to visit your adoptive father or horse or cattle sales. Last time you left was around 2 months ago and only for few hours." she said. Candy stopped walking, she followed her example. "It's just…I want everything to be in order before I… Before the kids…" the blonde was obviously discouraged.

Irina put her hand on the blonde's shoulder to calm her down. "I know, Miss Candy. I know." she said quietly. She had been there when Candy had adopted her first child, Henry, **almost** 3 years ago, as well when she had taken her second child, Cora, in and lastly when her boss had urgently hurried to Pony's Home and filled the papers for her youngest ward, Peter.

Irina and the others who worked under Miss White had been shocked at her decisions to take the children under her wing, but the woman had also taken them in when they had desperately needed it, so they didn't complain. They could live with the rumors, as long as they remained as such and not become accusations.

Irina's thoughts were cut when Candy began to walk again. This time her pace was slower and much calmer. They reached their horses quickly. There were men around the two horses, examining them. There was a young man keeping an eye on the horses too. Candy paid the boy as she had promised and the boy looked ecstatic. The men were when Candy unbound the reins from the pole. As did Irina. "But ma'am that can't be your horse." One of the men said. Candy looked at him. "And why is that?" she asked. Another one looked her, challenging her. "That is not a sidesaddle." Candy sighed and closed her eyes. "Whereas I'm a woman, I do **not** need a sidesaddle to prove it. Good day." she replied sternly. She mounted her horse quickly and as soon as Irina was ready they trotted away. Both women hear the men's disapproving muttering but chose to ignore them.

* * *

"You should go inside and check on the children, okay." Candy said to Irina and took the reins from her. The brunette nodded and hurried towards the huge main building. Candy had barely taken the riding equipment off when she heard nearing footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man. She grinned at him. The man sighed and leaned towards a stall door.

He was like the male version of Irina, same color hair and similar eyes, too. Differences were the gender and body built. Whereas Irina was small, even shorter than Candy, this man was tall. Irina was slim and he was muscular. It all made sense because this man was her older brother, Aaron Mcleod.

"How did it go?" Aaron asked. Candy turned and replied dismissively, "She didn't look sad. Even laughed. I think it did good." The man relaxed visibly and said nodded. "For both of you." he noted. Candy just shrugged. "She hasn't been herself ever since mother…You know." Aaron tried to explain. Candy looked at him and her expression got softer. "Aaron, I know." she said gently.

Candy shook her head as if trying to shake the negative mood off. She looked at Aaron and asked with energetic voice, "So, what's on the to-do list today?" Aaron took the bait, gratefully and replied, "We should go and check the fences and see if the cattle has any problems. The only problem is that I don't know where Benny and Brian ar-", "We're here, Madame White." two voice in unison were heard from the main door.

Both Candy and Aaron were annoyed. Aaron didn't like their constant disappearing because it meant more work for him, and Candy hated their pet name for her. Every day for three now, she'd had to tell her workers to call her just 'Candy' and still, they called Miss White, so whenever these two took the extra mile to call her Madame, she'd give them a lecture.

Today, however, she just told them to get their horses ready. She was going to tell Aaron to do the same, but he told her that he had at least one horse ready at every moment of the day. 'In the case of emergency', he explained. Candy nodded and which horse she'd take today.

She owned many horses, 19 to be exact, plus she rented 9 of the stall to the locals and then there were the 8 horses that belonged to her workers. So in total, her stabled held 36 horses. And every day, every stall would be mucked and every horse groomed and then there was the cattle. Her schedule was tight as it was and she had to consider hiring more people if she wanted to spend more time with her children.

She ended up taking Fireheart, a red chestnut gelding. It didn't take long from her to groom it and put the bridle and the western saddle on. She mounted the horse with experienced moves and let Aaron take the lead.

The fences were still holding and the cattle seemed just fine. When they finally turned back towards home, the sun was low, but not quiet setting yet. "Your children are worried." Aaron said. It was a statement and Candy knew it. "They'll be fine." she replied anyways. "You haven't been apart from them in a long time." he continued. "Are you trying to make me feel worse? After I wasted my day with your sister." Candy asked. She was just teasing him and it was audible in her jolly voice. Aaron blushed. "That's not what I meant. You could've taken them with you or just go to them right away and leave the cattle to us." he said back.

Candy gave him a long look. Brian and Benny looked at the two, remaining silent, as they had for the whole ride. Candy sighed and her shoulder fell. "To be honest, I'm tired. But I can't just leave everything to you. There are only the four of you. You, twins" she nodded towards Brian and Benny and then continued, "And Dakota. And he's still just a boy, barely 14. There's too much work and too little workers. And I won't ask help from the children either. Not until they're old enough to understand the responsibility." she ranted. Aaron gave her a long look. "You know," he started slowly, "Henry is 14 already. I think you could and **should** ask for his help, too. He seems eager to help, but is too shy to ask." Benny and Brian nodded in agreement.

All three men were shocked when Candy asked her question. "Do you know what people talk about us?" she asked. Everyone avoided her eye contact. She took that as a yes. "Why didn't you tell me?" she insisted. Fireheart under her took a side step. The horse sensed her tension. She patted its neck to calm it even a little. "Well?" she demanded. "We didn't want to worry you. Besides, they're just rumors." Benny mumbled. Candy looked at him sharply and shot back, "Just rumors? Well, do explain how a son of some Dora Hugh has seen me and my children together. I don't recall us never leaving the property together. And you, Aaron, how she referred your sister as a -…common lady of the night. The rumors are getting out of control. We **need** to do something and fast." Aaron's horse jumped, apparently, Candy's outburst had surprised it. The men were all speechless.

Candy couldn't take it anymore and galloped away, leaving the three men behind. She hurried to the stable, took care of the horse and its needs and went inside. She checked the clock and it was around 7. She took a glass of water and was sipping it when Irina came in. She nodded to the brunet and suddenly asked, "The roses?" Irina shook her head, indicating that no one had watered or taken care of them that day. Candy sighed. She gave Irina a tired smile and went outside.

Taking care of the roses was a bigger job than she had originally expected it to be. Poor ones were completely out of it. The heat was getting to them. While she watered and groomed the bushes, she was humming quietly to herself. She loved how the bushes looked much better after she was done. She got up and looked at the view.

She had a clear view to the paddock, where the horses were. The tension in her muscles lessened a little while she smiles at what she saw. The horses were either grooming or chasing each other. This was why she kept the place. She could keep everything she cherished close to her. She had only three things she was passionate: roses, horses and most importantly, her children.

She had been busy the whole day, which wasn't usual, and hadn't seen the children at all. There was a hole inside of her. She had noticed it right away when she had left her property with Irina, that morning. She had left a note to her children to do their homework and then they'd be free to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. She wondered what they'd done. And if they had missed her as well.

* * *

"Mother, how come we don't have a father?" a black-haired girl asked from Candy, who had finally finished her to-do list and was finally wishing her a good night. The blonde gave her a gentle smile, "Cora, dear. Of course, you and your brothers have a father, he just hasn't pumped here yet." She kissed her forehead but stopped right in her tracks when Cora opened her mouth again. "Why can't we go to the school in the town, like other children?" the blackette asked. Candy got paler and only shook her head. She wished the little girl 'goodnight' and left the room. This was new. Was Cora worried about her? Did she **want** a father?

In the hall, she walked to the next door and knocked it. "Yes?" was the answer from the other side. "Henry, it's bedtime already." answer was heard after a moment of silence, "Got it." Candy smiled, but when she heard a door open behind her, she took a stern face.

At the other side of the doorstep was standing a boy that was around seven years old. Candy brought her hands up to her hips and asked firmly, "And you, young man, what exactly are you doing awake this late?" The boy took a guilty expression and responded, "Well… when I was **supposed** to go to sleep, you weren't home yet. So I waited 'till you came to tell Henry and Cora to go to sleep." Candy sighed and walked to the boy, "Honey, it's already quarter past eleven. And you know what, Peter?" She waited until Peter gave her questioning gaze before she continued, "I'm sorry, that I couldn't be here to wish you a good night in time. But I hope you know how busy I get when the heat of summer starts bothering the cattle and horses." Peter gave her sad smile and answered, "Yes, mother." Candy hugged her son and said, "Well then, go to sleep now." Peter nodded, gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and hurried to his bed. She watched her son's movements from the doorway, turned off the light and closed the door. Did the boys **need** a father figure in their life? Some kind of role models to show how to act while women are around. _Am I alone not enough?_ Candy though.

* * *

After she took a shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the kitchen. She planned to make a couple of sandwiches, but dropped the butter knife when she heard a voice from behind say, "Miss Candy? What are you doing awake at this hour?" Candy smiled at first but then made a sharp sigh, "Irina, hey. I just finished at the garden. It was a bigger job than I originally expected, but I'm more than happy with the results. How are you feeling?" Irina smiled as she replied, "Better than in a long while." Candy gave her an approving nod.

Candy picked up the fallen butter knife and asked if Irina wanted sandwiches too. The one just nodded. For a moment they just were, but soon Candy asked, "Did we get any mail today? I haven't heard anything from Albert since he came back from Britain.", "When I got back, Aaron said that he had brought the mail inside, but I went and checked on the children first and then I cooked something for everyone, so I don't know if you received any letters. He always puts it on the table that is next to the back door." Irina replied to Candy and nodded towards the mentioned table. Candy offered the butter knife to Irina and asked, "Could you...?" Irina just took the knife and started to butter the last remaining sandwiches as Candy went and checked the mail. There were three letters for her and the rest were for the other members of her household.

Candy took her own and Irina's letters, walked back to the table and took a seat. "Well, was there anything?" Candy gave Irina a letter that was addressed to her and replied ''Indeed, _Miss_ McLeod, there is a letter to you.'' Laughing Irina took the offered letter from Candy. She laid it on the table and asked, "Whom are those from?" Candy scanned the letters first but she didn't open any and answered, "This one is from Albert, this is from Annie and this….is from Neil." While showing the last letter Candy winced.

They ate and chatted a little. Suddenly, Candy became serious and said, "Irina, can I ask something." Candy's voice held something that worried Irina. "Yes?" she said slowly, making it sound like a question. Candy looked out of a window. The silence fell between them. "Do I need a man?" she suddenly asked. Irene didn't know, what she had expected, but certainly not this. She burst out laughing. Candy looked hurt. "No, no, I'm sorry, Miss Candy. It's just… I wasn't expecting this." Candy didn't look so hurt anymore but she still didn't relax. "Why not go and see?" Irina suggested. "What?" Candy asked, shocked. "I mean, go out, have fun, meet new people and give them changes. You're a kind character and gentle soul. Only evil people can be and not like you." Candy nodded, not agreeing but not disagreeing, either. "But what about…?" she asked while looking at the direction of the western wing where her children's bedrooms were. Irina took her hand in hers, just like at the teahouse. "If they truly care about you, they'll learn to live with them, too." she encouraged the blonde. The brunette noticed how her boss got some of her straight posture back.

After Candy left the room Irina noticed that she had left the letter from Mr. Neil behind. Right away Irina understood what it meant. She was expected to burn the letter as soon as she got an opportunity to do so. She knew that Candy couldn't stand the man and she herself detested the man too.

* * *

 _One day, when Irina was just a newcomer at the service of Miss Candy, two years ago. Irina was sitting at porch when a car drove down the driveway, it stopped right front of the porch. First, a youngish man stepped out of the car and right behind him followed a woman. The woman had light brown hair, the man had only a bit darker brown hair. It was obvious that those two were related. The man told Irina to come to him and she obeyed. The man introduced himself as Neil Leagan and that the woman was Eliza Leagan._

" _Bring me the matron of this household." Neil ordered. Irina fixed her posture and replied, "Here I am. My name is Irina McLeod and I work as a matron for Miss White-Audrey." This is when Eliza snarled, "You work for_ _**her**_ _?!" Irina nodded. "Impossible! She doesn't even have enough money to provide herself let alone to take care of a place like this." Neil exclaimed._

" _Neil, dear, I don't understand, why do you have to raise your voice? Is there a problem?" another woman's voice came from the car. Third person rose from the car, a woman in her early forties. She walked towards Irina and said coldly, "Well then, Irina, I am Sarah Leagan and if you value your position as the housekeeper of this household, you will bring a promiscuous woman called Candice White here." Now Irina lost her temper, "Don't you dare talk like that about my employer! She's an elegant woman, a real lady!" Sarah only answered chilly, "Stop lying and bring her here."_

 _Luckily Aaron arrived, he looked at their guests and the asked his sister, "Is there some kind of problem, Irina?" Sarah turned towards him and replied, "Yes, there is. This maid refuses to bring Candice White here." Aaron cocked his head a little and asked, "What do you want from her? Are you friends, visitors or perhaps relatives?" Sarah was losing her patience so Eliza decided to answer, "None of those. A long time ago she used to be our servant but then she seduced our great-uncle William and forced him to adopt herself. And now, she works here. All we want is that everyone knows what kind of person they are dealing with." Aaron burst out laughing, "Seduced? Mister Albert? You must be mistaken, little miss. Albert is like a big brother to miss Candy. They hold no interest for one another." Aaron didn't like these people. Seriously, seducing? He had met the man when Candy had first moved in. Alber was a rational and intelligent gentleman, who genuinely considered himself as Miss Candy's older brother._

" _Well, at least take care of your belongings. Candy has a nasty habit of stealing things. Check the silvers every day." Eliza tried to continue. Aaron just shook his head and replied, "Miss Candy takes care of the silver herself but thank you anyway. And what comes to our belongings, I honestly don't think that she would be interested in men's worn out clothes and Irina's frocks." Eliza stomped her feet and snapped, "It's not your belongings I'm worried. It's the owners of the house." Aaron gazed at Irina and asked, "Dear sister, did you not tell them that the farm belongs to miss Candy." But before Irina had the time to reply Neil spoke out, "But aren't these grounds in the possession of Mr. Cartwright?" Aaron's face frowned when he told them that Mr. Cartwright had left the world of the living a couple of months ago. Sarah gazed him coldly and demanded to know, "Well if Mr. Cartwright is dead, why and how are the ranch and its grounds in possession of Candy?", "Mr. Cartwright's will clearly said that all of his possession belongs to Miss White-Audrey and her children." Aaron replied while he straightened his back. He was proud that he could work for such an extraordinary, young woman._

" _True, Aaron but as I have already told you at least million times, stop calling me 'Miss White-Audrey', it makes me feel like we're not equal." they heard Candy say from the porch. Everyone turned towards her. Calmly and full of dignity Candy walked towards them. Eliza was about to say something, but Candy silenced her with a swing with her hand. "I don-" She was quickly interrupted by Sarah, "How dare you to silence my daughter?! She is in much higher po-" Now Candy interrupted Sarah but unlike her, she did not raise her voice but her hand instead, "Madam Leagan, you are on my property right now so I expect you to act like it." She waited if there were any objections and when she got none she continued, "So. Telling the truth_ **I** _am in a higher position than you three but it doesn't matter. I'm only going to say this once._ _ **You are not welcomed here**_ _." Her voice was low and threatening. She stared right at Neil when she said, "Leave and never come back." After she finished she started walking towards the stables._

 _Aaron fixed his stare at the Leagans and said, "Well, you heard what Miss said. Now, please, head out." Aaron took a hold of Irina's arm and dragged her inside. Together they watched from the window how they left, they took a deep breath when the car was no longer anywhere to be seen. McLeod's siblings started to respect Candy for her way of dealing with uninvited guests. "We will hear about them again." Aaron predicted._

* * *

Candy walked into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her couch. First, she opened the letter she got from Annie:

' _Dear Candy_ _Sat. 12th of June, 1920_

 _Chicago is fine, The fashion surely shows itself here more freely than in Lakewood._

 _I'm fine but Archie is nervous, and I can't figure out why. He seems more distant every day. Should I ask if I've done something wrong? Aunt Elroy has invited me to the annual Midsummer's Ball. Surely you'll be there too. Righ?_

 _Next month we're going to travel to Britain. First, we will remain in London for a week and after that, we will travel to Scotland for two weeks. And if great-aunt gives her permission, I hope that you and children could come and stay with us. I'd love to see Henry, Cora and oh, little-Peter._

 _How have you been? I heard that you have started to breed cattle, too. Somehow I can imagine you, roping panicking cows around the paddock. Archie insisted that I ask that is it okay that he will promote your horse ranch in some events where 'important' people will be around? Apparently, he has 'a great idea' how to make your life easier._

 _With love, Annie Brighton.'_

Candy smiled while she refolded the letter. "Oh, Annie. Archie had better start planning for the wedding of the year if he wishes my approval…" she muttered to herself. It had become a common trait to herself. She looked out of her window at her garden where flowers and plants were suffering from the heat. Luckily the house was made of stone, which remained cool even in the hottest weather.

Suddenly she thought about her lost loved ones. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt a great loss. Even when Candy told everyone that she was fine with Anthony's death, the truth was completely different. And what had become of Terry? He was just some distant memory. _Haven't I got enough? Am I so ungrateful? I have a house, children, and good friends. How can I even think about getting more_ , she thought bitterly, angry with herself.

Candy shook her head to make her negative thoughts disappear. She opened Albert's envelope to distract herself even further. In it were a letter and card. She read the card first:

" **Mr. William A. Audrey is wishing for**

 _Miss Candice White-Audrey, young Miss Cora White-Audrey, young master Henry White-Audrey and young master Peter White-Audrey_

 **to attend Midsummer's day ball,**

 **at Thursday, the twenty-fourth of June,**

 **anytime after three o'clock**

 **at Audrey-family Manor in Lakewood.** "

And the letter:

' _Candy Tues. 15th of June 1920_

 _How are you? What is the situation at the ranch? Have you remembered to eat properly?_ '

Candy pouted, frowning while pursing her lips and muttered, "And what kind of interrogation is this, exactly?" She continued to read the letter:

' _I'm just kidding. Of course, I know that Cora is taking good care of you. Which reminds me. I thought that you and kids should come before the ball. How about Monday? And you could stay the whole week. I have a lot to tell you and… Well, there is someone I want you to meet._

 _I am most certain that this letter arrives to you on Friday the 18th, so I believe that you should not send a response. I'll be waiting for you anyways._

 _Sincerely yours, Albert._ '

Candy smiled. She didn't even remember when was the last time she visited the Lakewood Manor. She wondered if the roses were being well. ' _Fine. Tomorrow I'll tell others about my plan._ ' She thought. She walked to her dressing table and murmured while watching a photo of Anthony, "You just wait, Anthony. I'll make sure that the roses are taken care of properly." After that, she walked to her bed, dug herself into her covers and closed her eyes.

* * *

The clock was barely even six when Candy was already grooming her horses at the stable. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her say, "Madame, you are an early bird today. Don't you agree, Brian?" A man answered from the next stall, "Aye, Benny." Candy turned towards Benny and stated firmly, "Benny, I'm **not '** madame'. Could you two at least call me 'miss'?" Brian came to stand by his brother and replied grinning for him, "Aye-aye, however, _mis_ tress wants." All that Candy could say was, "Argh." She turned back toward her horse, Brook, so that she wouldn't give in to the urge to throw something at the twins.

She estimated the mare:

Brook was 190 cm high Shire horse with black-white tobiano. It's real full name was Brook where Swans Swim, but Brook for short. From all 19 horses Candy owned, Brook was her favorite.

Candy felt a bump on her shoulder. When she turned she saw Brooks stall mate, Rosemary. For a moment he was fascinated by the white mare. She whispered into its ear, "Yes yes. Soon it's your turn."

Rosemary was 156 cm high pure Lipizzan, since the day she arrived she had shared a stall with Brook. On their own they were miserable. Candy had named it after Anthony's mother and Albert's sister, Rosemary Audrey. She wondered if Albert was okay with the fact.

"Ah, boys, could you be sweethearts and gather everyone to my office at eight o'clock? But I'll take care of the kids myself." Benny and Brian answered in unison while they grinned, "Aye, _mistress_." Candy twirled around to scold them but found only an empty spot where they had stood just a moment before. She sighed and started to groom Rosemary while Brook ate hay. She truly loved these two. They calmed her down.

The next two hours she spends by taking care of her own horses. There were her worker's horses and 9 other horses in the stable, too but taking care of them was a part of Brian's and Benny's job.

When Candy was happy with what she'd done, she went inside to take a class of water but as she walked in, she noticed that it was almost eight o'clock already. The blonde decided to go and water the roses before she was due to be in her own office announcing her plan concerning the following week.

* * *

Aaron closed the door behind him after he arrived at Candy's large study. "Miss, we're all here." he announced. Cora shifted her legs nervously and questioned, "Mother, why are we all here?" Candy smiled and answered to everyone, "As all of you know Midsummer's day is coming." She gazed all of her workers, her matron Irina McLeod, foreman Aaron McLeod, his helpers Jasper Lynn, Benny and Brian Houston and her stable boy Dakota Baymore as she continued, "Of course you'll have the three free, paid days. You are allowed to stay here or you can leave and go celebrate with your families. Your vacation starts on Wednesday and ends on Friday. I've already hired suitable fill-ins." All of them gave her their approving murmurs but Candy wasn't done yet. She continued, "However. I must inform you that kids and I are going to attend a ball. Tomorrow we will leave for Lakewood. My adoptive father invited us to a Midsummer's Ball. So, while I'm gone, I'll entrust the ranch into your hands Aaron, Irina." When no one objected, she sent them back to their work. Only Cora, Peter and Henry remained in the study with her.

Cora's eyes were sparkling, "Mother, am I _really_ going to a dance ball?" Candy laughed, pulled her daughter to sit on her lap. She got serious and looked at each child at a time, "But you must behave better than ever before." Cora jumped off of her lap, straightened her dress and made a smooth curtsy. _She has even more grace than any_ _**real**_ _lady I've ever met,_ Candy thought. Boys bowed elegantly. Candy was sure that Archie and Albert had taught them but was anyhow grateful for them. While she examined her 'children' she noticed that none of them actually resembled her at all.

Her oldest, Henry was 14 years old, black haired boy. His blue eyes made him a dashing teen. He loved books and roses, playing the piano was also one of his favorite hobbies, besides taking care of horses.

Cora her soon to be 13 years old daughter. She was mesmerizing with her deer eyes and black hair but she resembled more native American than European lady. She was slim and graceful and breathtaking beauty at the same time. And what came to talents, she was natural. She speaks fluent French and Spanish and played cello and violin.

Her youngest, Peter, who was seven years old, was sharp and intelligent. The boy had light brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. Even if he treasured his flute, he was extremely interested in the cattle.

Candy looked proudly at her family, she knew that one day all of them were something. "Well, right now I'm little busy, but later we can go to a picnic." she told them. She gave them the permission to leave and in a blink of an eye, they were all gone. Sitting in the office, alone, she felt a shadow falling over her.

Did she spent too much time with them and prevent them from making normal social contact with the outside world? Did **she** need more contact with the outside world? It was true that she rarely left the grounds, but she had her children to take care of… Besides, she had her workers, so she wasn't completely alone…

Candy sighed and took out the papers that needed some working. The sooner she got ready the sooner she'd get to go to the picnic.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Honestly saying my mother language is** **Finnish, so do not hate me for spelling errors. And I would be really glad if you told me about them so that I can fix them. The next chapter will include a picnic, train tour, and arrival at the manor.**

 **If there is even one reader, could you give me at least a hint?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Candy**


	2. The Journey So Far

**AN: I don't want to complain or anything but at first I felt like giving up since first I had to write the story in Finnish so I could write it properly in English. But thanks anyway.**

 **Stormaw : I was happily surprised by your review. I was like 'Well it's been only a day, so don't feel useless.' And BOOM there was your review.**

 **Jahzeel : I haven't decided yet that will the kids have their own story chapters**

 **or do I just imply them into the story. Feel free to tell me what would you like.**

 **Kellyelin** **: You're right about Candy and Anthony. I've always mourned because of his death. It stung 10 years ago (I was 6…) And it still hurts. All these years I've been thinking 'what if he lived?' But** then **I thought** 'But HOW?'

* * *

 **The journey so far**

Candy, Cora, Peter and Henry had set a blanket by the river so that they could enjoy their picnic properly. The weather was also on their side. Candy nervously checked her pocket watch, the clock was only one in the afternoon. That meant that they had the whole day to enjoy their picnic and nature. She wasn't sure why she was restless but decided to brush it off and enjoy the day to its fullest.

"Mother, did you make these sandwiches with Irina?" Cora asked from Candy. Candy smiled and replied, "Indeed I did, honey. I wanted to get set as soon as possible, so I asked her to help me." Cora looked around herself and asked, "Why did we come right here?" But before Candy had time to answer Henry snarled, "Do you ever just shut up!?" Hurt, Cora stood up to leave, but she stopped when Peter gripped her hem tightly. The little boy looked worried.

"Tsk tsk. Stop this right now, you two. Henry, Cora has the right to ask as many questions as she wants." Candy said to calm both down. She did, however, give her eldest a quick, calculating glance, before she patted the space next to her. Peter pulled the hem and Cora stepped towards Candy.

Peter let go asCora sat back down. Candy continued, "Well, this river is the exact same one which from Mr. Brighton saved me and Aunt Annie, many years ago." Cora took a sharp breath. Peter took an iron grip on Candy's sleeve and whimpered, "You're not going into the water, are you?" Candy gave her youngest a loving smile and shook her head.

* * *

"Henry. She's been quiet for a while now. Do you know, what is making her troubled?" Cora asked doubtfully. Henry gave Candy, who was standing alone at the edge of the river, a concerned look and then looked at Cora, "She's probably missing past." Peter pushed his way between them and looked at Henry questioningly, "Like what." Cora answered instead of Henry, "Obviously he means uncle Stear and those other two men, Anthony and Terry, whoever they might be." Henry's face frowned when he heard Terry's name, of course, he knew who this 'Terry' was, but he kept his mouth shut.

Peter wandered little further, away from the two older kids, which gave Cora an opportunity to do something, she'd planned for a while. "You've been with her longer than Peter and I. Has she had anyone at any point?" she asked. "Anyone?"Henry asked. Cora rolled her eyes. "You know. Boyfriend? Lover? Suitor?" she listed. Henry laughed a dry, meaningless laugh. "I'm pretty sure those mean the same thing." he replied dryly. Cora bumped his arm, rather hard. "No. And I don't think that she'll have anyone in quite some time." he told her. In seconds Cora looked worried. "You think it's because of us?" she asked. Henry was going to say 'probably' but after seeing her face he just gave her a smile and shook his head.

Sure, he hated how she always asked questions and questioned his orders, but still, all they had was Candy and each other. And then there was the more worrisome fact; his age. In little over three months, he'd be turning 15. What if Candy decided to send him away? No, she had not implied anything of such. On the contrary, she'd been telling him that she'd never let him go. Jokingly, of course, which was the root of his insecurity. And lately, he had been snapping at her, at everyone, for no good reason.

Cora said nothing, as she saw Henry's expression darkening. He was obviously deep in thought. She waited patiently-ish, but when his face looked depressed, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. The older boy flinched at her touch but didn't pull his hand away.

Candy didn't move from her spot and the children got bored after a good while. "Peter and I will gather dishes and rest of the food, while you go and saddle the horses properly." Cora ordered Henry. "Oh, it seems like you've already taken the role of future head of the house. Even though I'm the elder." Henry mumbled while smiling and did what Cora told him to do. Cora had been riding a seven-year-old mustang mare, Butterfly. Henry himself had picked up the red chestnut, Knapp quarter gelding, Fireheart. He had chosen a retired mare, Serenity, for Peter. And of course Candy had rode Brook, she had also insisted that Rosemary would come with them as a backup horse.

Their way back was quiet, because Candy was still deep in her own thoughts. Children gave her the space she needed. When the ranch was finally visible behind the hill, Cora suggested a race. Candy looked at the horses and agreed that the horses were warm enough but she also announced that the loser would read the grace at the dinner table. They all agreed. Candy released Rosemary from Brooks saddle and let out a loud cowboy yelp. All five horses started galloping mercilessly towards the ranch. It was clear that Rosemary, who didn't have a rider would be the first one to arrive at the stable yard.

Leading, Brook galloped at the yard. Candy halted Brook when she saw an unknown car in front of the porch. Her grin faded in a matter of seconds. She glanced behind herself and saw how Henry and Peter arrived at the yard and the one who held the last place was Cora. She didn't look happy about her ranking. Candy dismounted Brook and took off its saddle and reins, quickly she took them to tack room. Her pace was so fast, she was almost running. When she returned she was carrying a brush box. Quickly she groomed both, Rosemary and Brook.

When the horses were looking proper, she turned towards her children, whom were just finishing taking off the riding gear, and said, "Groom them well and then you can take them to the paddock." Candy herself led Brook and Rosemary to the paddock and rushed inside. At the front hall, she checked herself in the mirror and verified that she was presentable.

She was wearing dark blue riding pants, brown boots and a dark green, Edwardian styled blouse. The pants had few dust patches and few inches of her left sleeve was torn. Her hair was little windblown too, but otherwise, she looked just fine. The door to the main parlor opened, on her left.

Irina rushed towards her and spoke quickly, "Some Mr. Tom and Mr. Steave are here to meet you and kids. Do I send them away?" Candy shook her head smiling and asked, "Are they in the parlor?" Irina gave her a nod. Candy started to walk towards the parlor, but stopped in the middle, turned towards Irina and said to her, "When the children come inside, tell them to join us." Again, Irina just nodded. The brunette had been worried when the duo had arrived, she had had no idea who they were. But apparently, Miss Candy knew them.

Smiling Candy opened the door to the parlor. "I have to say, I did not expect to see you here." Steave stood up and smiled back, "Well, we had to see, what miracles you've been doing here, didn't we. And of course the competition, it's important to know what your competitor is capable of."

Tom stood up to before he said, "Don't worry about my dad, he's just joking." Candy walked to them and gave both of them a hug and sat down on the couch. "Ah, you too, take a seat. When Irina brings the children, I'll ask her to make some coffee. Or do you prefer tea?" "Thank you, a cup of coffee would do a miracle or two." Steave answered. "Well, while you're here, what do you think?" Candy asked.

Tom's reply was full of excitement, "Oh, Candy! Your cattle is unbelievably good quality. And your horses, ah the horses!" Tom continued dreamily, "I've never seen as obedient and noble horses as yours. Where did you buy them?" Candy laughed warmly but dodged the question, "Taking care of the cattle is my foreman's and cattlemen's job, Aaron, Jasper and Dakota. And twins, Benny and Brian, are in charge of taking care of horses. Mr. Cartwright wrote a good letter of recommendation to each of his workers, just in case they didn't like to work under my command. He told that if that was the case they were free to pack their bags and leave. Unfortunate for me, they all did leave." Candy made a dramatic sigh and continued, "But luckily one of his elder workers gave me a tip. He told me to sell all of the old cattle, repair the buildings and with the rest of the money I should hire new workers and buy new cattle. I took a step further and sold all of the old horses and bought new ones."

Steave had been listening sharply, but now he interrupted her, "Candy, I noticed that none of your current workers are over thirty. How have you been able to keep this place up without an experienced and firm hand?" Candy took a secretive expression and said, "That's the trick. I had luck by my side. All of them are from former farmer families. Well, I'm not sure where Dakota is from, but all others are. Sadly their families didn't have enough money to continue farming or they couldn't afford to keep them home. It might be that they lack experience, but I think it's in their blood. And haven't we done pretty well these past two years, with only theory as our base."

Someone knocked at the door, Candy told them to enter. Cora opened the door for Irina who was pushing a catering trolley, right after them Henry and Peter entered. Tom looked at the kids for a while and asked, "Are they fr-" However Candy interrupted him sharply, "From Pony's Home? Yes, they are." Steave thought that this was unexpected, "You won't deny it?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Peter who answered, "Why would Mother deny it? She always says that origins don't matter, as long as you show kindness and forgiveness to everyone equally." Candy smiled gently, she didn't notice that the two men were observing her. "Oh, honey, your manners. All right, go on and introduce yourselves to our guests."

Henry stood tall and made a slight bow, "I am Henry, 14 years old, thus the eldest." Cora made a curtsy, "I'm Cora, 12 years, the second eldest." Peter also made a bow, "My deepest apologies for my manners. My name is Peter. I'm 7-year-old, which makes me the youngest child." Tom walked to kids and shook Peter's and Henry's hands, he kissed Cora's hand gently. The girl blushed radically but Candy just laughed. "Oh, Irina, what did you bring? I didn't have the chance to ask you to bring us coffee, but obviously, I didn't need to." Irina gave her mistress a smile and replied, "I started to prepare coffee right after these gentlemen arrived. I knew that even if they didn't stay for coffee, you, Miss would at least want it in its time. I also took the liberty to make little snacks and tea for the kids, while you were gone, so they were already ready when you came back." Candy's smile widened, "I'm really grateful to you, Irina." Irina exited the room with a small curtsy and left Candy, kids and their guests in peace. The grandfather clock showed half past four.

"All right, kids, tell something about yourselves." Steave said. Henry thought for a moment and said, "I like horses and gardening," Tom rose his eyebrows and looked at Candy, who only smiled, "but playing the piano is also part of my life." Cora had an answer like straight out of the shops' shelf, "I play cello and violin, I speak fluently French and Spanish. I like horses too." Peter took a while to think before he answered, "I'm not interested in feeds or horses but the cattle itself seems like a dream job for me. Indeed, I do find playing flute refreshing."

Candy smiled proudly but when Tom burst out laughing she gave him a death glare. "Heheh…I-im sorry, I just can't… haha hahaha… I never believed that a tomboy like Candy could… could raise her kids to be so… so elegant." Glared at him again. Henry cleared his throat and smiled at his mother, "It is true that sometimes she's unthinking, wild and short-tempered, but she's also kind, loving and a perfect mother." Candy couldn't control herself and dashed toward him and took him in a tight hug.

They drank their coffees, in children's case teas, and talked about this and that. Brownies and profiteroles were served with coffee and tea. Candy and Tom hadn't seen each other in over two years and they wanted to know everything that the other had done during that time. Tom showed off that he had won a couple of rodeo competitions. Candy was terrified, but she tried to hide it with her best effort. Thought, her terror made her children wonder.

When they had finished their teas and coffees, Steave took five, dark green, boxes out of his bag. Cora, who loved gifts, was immediately interested, "What are those?" Tom smiled and replied in his father's place, "These are late or early birthday gifts for you guys." Candy was surprised, she hadn't ever thought about such a thing. After all, even if they knew **of** the children, they didn't even **know** Henry, Cora or Peter. However, Steave gave one box to each child. Two remaining boxes he handed to Candy.

Kids opened their boxes with care. Cora got a pearl necklace, bracelet and a brooch. In Henry's box was golden cufflinks, -tie pin and a ring. Peter also got cufflinks and a tie pin, but they were silver, and a bracelet. Candy looked troubled and said, "I'm sorry, but we can't take this expensive gifts." Steave laughed, "Nonsense, of course, you can, and you will. I insist." Tom walked toward Candy, "Well, Candy. It's time you open your gifts." In a flash Cora was by her adoptive mother's side, "Yeah, Mother, go on and open them." she encouraged her.

Candy opened the first one and took a sharp breath. On a velvet pillow was resting silver necklace, which had sparkling sapphires in it, and earrings with a similar style. She took one earring in her hand and observed it for a moment. Tears of joy were visible in her eyes. Tom made a cough, "It has a second layer too." Candy nodded, laid the earring once again against the pillow and picked the pillow up. She almost dropped it when she saw what was beneath it. There was another necklace and pair of earrings, though these were golden with emeralds in them.

Candy stood tall and laid the velvet pillow on its original place. "There is no way I could take these. Children can keep theirs, but I insist that you take mine back wherever they came from." she said chilly. Tom made a grumpy face and said back, "Those are my mother's heirlooms. She told me that I should give them to someone who is their worth and who has the opportunity to actually use them." When Candy just shook her head Tom continued, "Candy, you are one of the Americas richest man's adoptive daughter. Which means that if someone has the right and dignity, it is you. In our use, they would just be wasted." Candy looked at Steave pleadingly but he said, "Candy, listen to Tom. In your possession, this jewelry won't be wasted and they can be useful to you." Defeated, Candy sighed, "Fine, but if your family is ever in need of money I'll sell these and give the money to you." Tom was going to object but Steave laid a hand on his shoulder as if to inform him that this was the closest thing they would get to compromise. "So be it." he said.

Children had been staring the scenery quietly but when Cora talked, her voice was somewhat suffering, "Mother, you still haven't opened the other box yet." Candy stirred a little, she was afraid, how expensive jewelry this one would keep inside.

And as she feared, this one also had jewelry inside. But these weren't necklaces or earrings. On a velvet pillow rested two diadems. They were obviously made to match the earlier jewelry. Another one was silver with sapphires and the other was golden with emeralds. Candy slammed the box shut and snorted, "No way! I won't agree with this. You'll take these with you when you leave." Tom made a cruel face and replied, "Not gonna happen. You already said yes." Henry stuck in, "Mother, say you'll keep them. There is no way you could win this. And like you already announced, if they ever are in need of money you'll sell these and give them the money." Candy hated losing, especially to Tom, but she knew that her son was right. She called Irina and told her where to take this new jewelry.

Tom and Steave stayed for dinner, but after that, they headed towards home. Candy stood on the porch and waved at them until their car wasn't visible on the horizon anymore and after that, she went inside. Irina had set the log-fire in the parlor, while she had been out, so Candy decided to sit down and read a little. When she actually got in the room she noticed a figure on the couch. When she recognized the figure she smiled.

There they were, her children, sleeping so close to each other. Candy took a blanket from the closet and carefully covered them with it. It was only half past seven so Candy decided to let them sleep for a while before she would send them to bed.

Candy sat on the edge of the couch and stroked her children's heads. She did not notice how time flew before Irina came in to poke the fire. "Miss, it's almost nine and you still haven't watered the roses. Should I do it in your place? Horses are still out, too." Irina offered. Slowly Candy rose and straightened her dress, "No need, I'll do it myself. Would you send these rascals to bed?" However, at the door, she turned around just to say, "And tell them that when I'm done with the roses and horses, I will come to wish them a good night." Irina nodded and Candy left.

As the door shut, Irina first woke Henry. She told him to wake the other two as she checked the fireplace. Gently Henry nudged his younger sibling. Cora sat right up and rubbed her eyes. Since Peter didn't react, he told Irina that he would carry him to his bed. "But Miss said that you all had to be informed that she would come and say good-" Peter raised his hand to stop her. "I understand, but do you have the heart to wake him?" Irina looked at the sleeping child, "…No… But you'll answer to Miss yourself." Henry smiled, picked Peter up and left.

Irina wanted to escort Cora to her room, but she declined. Irina watched as the young child walked up the stairs. She was stunned. Those kind were able to act so maturely at the times and yet there were times when they all were childish and refused to let Candy out of their sight. She held the young woman in the highest respect.

* * *

Roses were doing great when you considered the heat of the summer. Candy noticed that Dakota was in the vegetable garden, apparently taking care of the plants and uprooting the weeds. She didn't want to distract the boy, so she let him be. When she got to the paddock she called the horses. Rosemary, Brook and couple of other horses came right away. She fetched a bucket full of oaths, which lured more horses to come, but one was still missing. Candy got even more worried when she noticed that it was Silverstream, one of her pregnant mares.

At the far end of the paddock, she heard a weak whinny. A little panic hit her heart. Quickly she led the horses to the stable, into their own stalls and dashed towards the ladder which led to the stables attic. "Benny! Brian! Silverstream is foaling, I heard her whinny at the paddock, but I wasn't able to see it. Come on! We should be by her side, giving her courage." Benny checked his watch and mumbled, "It's gonna be a long night ahead."

Benny had no idea, how right he was. Once they got to the paddock, they led Silverstream to a horse barn, where both the mare and the foal would be safe from the wind and heat.

Yet, it took seven hours to Silverstream to give birth to two foals. Candy didn't leave the mare alone, not even for a moment. The whole time she just stroked the mare's neck in a calming manner and whispered sweet nothings into its ears. Benny and Brian made guarding turns. First four-hour shift went to Brian. Then was Benny's turn. But after three hours the foals were safely brought to this world and Benny went and woke his twin. Candy insisted that she could stay with the foals even though she had been awake for the whole night. They made a compromise and said that she could stay two and half hours before they would go and force her to go sleep.

And finally, when she went inside, the clock was a quarter past seven. Irina was facing her in the lobby, "But Miss! I expected you to return ten o'clock at the latest, but you stayed out the whole night. What happened?" Irina worried. Candy gave her tired smile and accomplished to mumble, "Irina, dear, I'll tell you everything later, but right now I need some sleep. Wake me in one hour."

* * *

Like they agreed, Irina woke her after one hour. Candy made sure that everything was packed. After Candy had read Albert's letter, she had decided to surprise him by already coming on Sunday, now she was reconsidering the idea. She had a splitting headache. She just wasn't sure anymore if she could make a three-hour train trip to Lakewood, all alone with three kids to look after.

Once she noticed that everything important was packed, she went to the kitchen and helped Irina to prepare breakfast. Porridge, eggs and bacon, fresh buns and homemade butter. Candy left Irina in charge of making coffee, asking her to make it extra strong, and tea and went to barrack to wake up her workmen and to invite them to join them at breakfast table. Then she headed back inside. She went straight to Cora's door and knocked it. "Yeah?" came the sleepy answer.

Candy went in. In a flash Cora was awake and she dashed to hug Candy. "Mother!" she squeaked holding back her tears. Candy was surprised, she rose her daughter's chin so that she could see her teary face, "What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Cora cried even more rapidly but was able to whisper, "Wh-when Irina said that you would come and say 'good night' but you didn't show up, I-I… I thought that you had left us, me and boys."

Candy shivered, she had forgotten that Cora's _real_ mother had just left her at the inn they had spent the night, and never came back. Candy hugged Cora tightly and said, "My sweet baby, I would never, ever, leave you and boys. You are my family, now and forever." Cora stepped back and tried to find any trace of lie from Candy's face, "You promise?" Candy kept her face serious and replied, "I promise."

After Cora had calmed down Candy shoved her towards her wardrobe and said, "Go now, and make sure you'll dress properly. We will be going to Albert's place already today. And while you dress up, I'll tell you why I didn't come home last night." Cora hurried to her wardrobe, she took a white, long-sleeved shirt and a red skirt. As she changed Candy spoke, "Well, I told Irina to send you three to sleep while I took care of the roses and take horses back to the stables. I worried right away when for some reason, Silverstream didn't come to meet me at the gate. I heard her whinny which was full of agony and realized that it had to be foaling at the moment." Cora took a sharp breath, Candy smiled at her, "So, I knew that the other horses could stomp on Silverstream of a foal if they stayed at the paddock, and because of that I quickly took them back to the stables. I alerted Benny and Brian to come with me back to the paddock. Together we were able to escort her to one of the horse barns. After all, it took seven hours to both foals to be born. I never left her side. And after the foals had been born to this world, the clock was around half past five. I wanted to make sure that the foals were alright so I observed them for two and half an hour. I slept for an hour, made breakfast, woke my workmen and came here." She continued.

She turned towards now all dressed up Cora and started to braid the girls black, thick hair, "Am I forgiven?" When the braid was finished Cora turned around and smiled, "Of course, Mother. The foals are more important than my good nights wish. May I see them?" Candy made a relieved smile, "First we wake up the boys and eat breakfast, but after that, yes."

At the breakfast table, Candy repeated her story to everyone, with the help of Benny and Brian. Dakota was little worried, "Miss Candy, what will you do with the foals." He knew that Candy had no idea about Silverstream being pregnant when she brought her, he was afraid that she would get rid of the foals. Candy looked right at him when she replied, "I intend to keep them. I called her previous owner and demanded to know the story behind her being pregnant. He told me that the father is a pure Irish Cob, just like her, but not the one he had wanted. So he chose to take a shortcut and sell the mare while the pregnancy was still invisible."

Dakota was surprised that his mistress was going to keep the foals, not just one but two and that she had actually wanted to know the story. Candy kept her eyes on Dakota and said, "And I expect that you, Dakota Baymore, will train these foals to be outstandingly good horses to handle. Not for herding, but riding." Jasper grinned and slammed Dakota on his back and laughed, "Good luck, kiddo. It's a hard job, but it's also respectful one too. That mare is this ranch's hardest horse to handle. A real hot-head. I bet that the foals won't be much different." At the other side of the table Cora smiled at Dakota and said shyly, "Well, I think you're a really good horse trainer. Your voice is really calming, to horses I mean." Dakota blushed. Everyone around the table was quiet and peaked at Cora and Dakota, back and forth.

Red Cora asked permission to raise from the table, once she got it she ran out of the room. Candy looked at everyone and said sternly to them, "As the head of the house I order that all of you have been forbidden to tease them about this." Dakota cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um…Miss, I'm still here." Candy grinned, "I know." Dakota blushed even harder because he realized that Candy had done it on purpose just to tease him even more.

* * *

The train started to move right when the clock struck at 12.30. Candy knew that with a car or a carriage they would have been there much quicker because the train bypassed many towns before the Lakewood station. The train trip would take three hours. Henry and Cora promised to watch after Peter if Candy wanted or needed to sleep. Gratefully Candy took the offer. She closed her eyes and sleep claimed her almost immediately.

 _She walked through the rose gardens. She was looking for one specific spot. There! There it was, Sweet Candy. Candy bowed over the white roses and she took in a deep breath of roses sweet scent. She didn't notice it herself but her smile became peaceful. "You're cuter when you smile than when you cry." A voice said behind her. She turned around and called out, "Albert!" But the one behind her wasn't Albert, but someone completely different person._

 _ **Anthony,**_ _ran through her mind._

 _First Anthony's face became sad then angry and then he snapped at her, "I created those roses with my love for you, in mind and here you are, enjoying them and thinking someone else than me!?" Candy shivered, she was shocked and tears started falling down her cheeks. "No… It didn't go like that! You died!" Anthony's anger turned back to sadness when he said, "Yes. I did die and I left you here alone. And it didn't take long when you were already snuggling with the Grandchester brat!" Candy started sobbing even harder, "Anthony! Nothing, not even Terry, could make forget about you! And what comes for Albert, he is my Prince of the Pony's hill, but just like I told you long ago, right here, that I love you, not him!" Anthony came closer to Candy and took her face in his hands and said desperately. "Please, please don't cry. Like I already told you, you're much cuter when you smile than when you cry." Through her tears, Candy made a noise between a laugh and a smothered sob. She grabbed a fistful of the white shirt he was wearing."Don't ever leave me." she whispered pleadingly to Anthony. Candy felt that she was awakening she could have sworn that she heard him reply, "I won't, not again. I promise."_

Then she woke up. Cora's face was so close, it was almost touching hers. "What's wrong, honey?" Henry handed her a handkerchief and said quietly, "You were crying in your sleep." Indeed, the children had heard, how she had pitifully whined Anthony's name, many times actually. Peter had wanted to wake her, but Cora and Henry had stopped the youngest. They didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Henry didn't want to pressure her to tell them about this 'Anthony' person and yet he hoped that one day she would open herself to all of them. "Conductor said that we would arrive at Lakewood station in an hour." Cora said while Candy wiped away her remaining tear stains. Peter offered his mother a sandwich and said, "Here, Mother, you must be starving." Candy took the sandwich and ate quietly. Kids were staring at the landscape for a while until they grew bored of it. Cora took her violin and sheets and started to practice right holds. Henry read to Peter out loud, Candy noticed that the book was 'Peter Pan', she smiled.

But her joy didn't last for long. "Shameful… Three… At her age…beggar…" She hears the lady at the other side of the passageway to whisper her friend. She replied, "Indeed. And look…even look alike…different fathers…definitely…And the girl…Indian…take care…might steal…" Candy was furious. No one had the right to bad mouth her family, but she knew that if she said something to the ladies she would just cause hustle, so she kept quiet and stared at the moving scene. The last hour went by surprisingly fast, even though Candy had some trouble with staying awake.

George was at the station, waiting for them, he was the only one in the Lakewood residence whom Candy had informed her little surprise. "I'm glad to see you, Miss Candy, and as well as ever, I see. Hope you won't mind if I say that you look as if you have been awake all night." Candy gave him a tired smile and said back, "You nailed it, George. One of my pregnant mares foaled last night." George nodded and gathered the bags in the trunk. The children sat in the back seat and Candy was the shotgun. It took fifteen minutes to drive from the station to the estate. The whole time kids were quiet. _They are nervous_ , Candy thought. They had met Albert before, but this was their first time at the Lakewood residence and also there was the upcoming ball, too. Candy tensed when she saw the rose gate. She smiled when she remembered how she and Anthony had first met.

George drove directly to a side door so that Albert wouldn't see their arrival. Children took their bags and let George escort themselves to their rooms. Candy knew the route to her own room and walked alone. Once she got in the room she opened her bags and started to unpack. When she opened the closet to put her change clothes there, she noticed that there were already some clothes. She took one dress out just to examine it. It was dark green summer dress. Exactly her size. She dismissed the creepiness with her carefree nature. "Oh, Albert. You didn't need to." she mumbled to herself. She took a pair of riding pant and a white shirt out so she could check them out, too. They were both right size. The only thing she wondered right now was, how did Albert know her size?

Henry knocked on her door and announced that he and the others were going out to study the grounds. Candy gave him her blessing and went to explore the manor herself. Looking for the spots that held some dear memories.

Candy walked right in the parlor which held the painting of herself and Albert. She smiled when she remembered, how Albert had insisted with all his might that there had to be at least one painting of himself and Candy. That had been 5 years, ago.

In the painting, Candy was sitting on a chair in the rose garden and Albert stood right behind her and his hand rested on her shoulder. The foreigner painter had asked if they were siblings. They had laughed and said that it was something like that. Albert had later confessed that there were similar paintings of his parents as well as Anthony's parents, too.

A fire was playfully flaming in the parlor's fireplace, because for some reason, even if it was burning hot outside the house was little chilly. Just like Candy's ranch, her home. _Home_ , she thought wistfully. She had been away from the ranch barely half a day and she was already missing it. It was true that after she adopted Henry, she had pretty much stopped leaving the grounds. Irina and Aaron took care of the supplies and other stuff. For a moment Candy just rested her legs by sitting on a couch and before she noticed it she fell asleep.

Albert stepped into the parlor, laughing with a young woman right behind him. Both of them stopped right in their tracks when they saw sleeping young lady on the couch. "Candy?" Albert asked and rushed to her side. The other woman just stood and looked at Candy, then the painting and back at Candy. The painting didn't lie, Candy was beautiful, even though she didn't have freckles, at least anymore she didn't. "Edith, would you help me to take Candy to her room?" Albert asked. Edith nodded. She opened the door to Albert who was now carrying Candy in bridal style. She closed the door behind herself and went after Albert.

Edith noticed that Albert was walking determinedly towards a certain room, which obviously meant that he knew well where her room was. Edith had heard so much about Candy from him that it didn't feel like they met the first time. Albert stopped in front of a door and gave Edith the space to open it for them. Once he got in he laid sleeping Candy gently on the bed. Edith smiled at the scenery. Albert was like a caring big brother, but deep inside she felt her envy raise its head. "Well, get out. I'll brush her hair and change her clothes." Edith said happily. Albert was going to object but changed his mind and left the room.

Just as she promised, Edith brushed Candy's hair gently. She noticed that in the painting her hair was ruffling and curly, but now they were just wavy and long, they ended at her waist, but not ruffling. When Edith was taking off Candy's clothes she seemed to become aware of her surroundings. Edith calmed her down and said, "That's right, get up a little for me so that we can change something more comfortable clothes on you." Candy rose groggily and let Edith change her clothes without any objections. The nightgown was creamy white and it ended at Candy's knees. Edith thought that it looked beautiful on her, as she covered her in blankets. Candy gripped her sleeve and mumbled, "Stay." Edit sat at the edge of the bed and said smiling, "You know, I had a little sister. She was a nurse too, just like you…" Edith fell silent for a moment before she whispered, "She went to the battlefront to take care of the wounded soldiers. However, she never returned. Somehow you remind me of her. Albert has told me so much about you. You're brave, clever and you always see good in everyone. I hope…" Another moment of silence. "I hope that we will become good friends." She patted Candy's head gently and quietly left the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I just noticed that Candy smiles a lot…**

 **I didn't mean to take so long. But I had to rewrite this like three times, in Finnish, which meant like six times in English. On** c **e again I'm sorry for spelling errors. Oh, and of course tell me if this one was boring, confusing and/or dull. Bye then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Candy**


	3. Shadows In The Rose Garden

**A/N: Hi guys…. It has been a long time, but it's just that my life has changed a lot (I was nervous about my life in senior high, illnesses and stuff) but it should all be over now. I made(at least tried to make) some improvements in the earlier chapter.**

 **However, I noticed a plot hole…(Yep. After all this time….) Mr. Cartwright adopted Jimmy... So let me explain how I've solved this problem:**

 **When Mr. Cartwright died, he left everything to Candy because Jimmy was still too young. However, in his will, he stated that Jimmy had the right to live in the house.**

* * *

 **Shadows In Rose Garden**

 **England, Preminger Manor, Friday, 18.06.1920**

"Young master! Young master, where are you?!" a man shouted in a garden. He had long, black hair tied in a low ponytail, to keep it away from his eyes. Pale skin and brown eyes finished his handsome features. He kept running deeper into the gardens, still shouting for his master.

Soon he saw a figure bending over rose bushes. "Young master!" he exclaimed while hurrying towards the figure. The 'Young master' straightened his back and looked at the newcomer right in the eye, his blond hair stirred in the light breeze and his blue eyes shined in the sunlight, "Yes, Oscar. What's the problem?" Oscar bent down and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. "An-… I mean Master Francis, Ma-master Leonard has… he has lost his fight against his illness." he was finally able to explain.

Francis' face didn't show any emotion when he answered, "In that case, we have to inform Anthony Brown." Oscar's gaze rose from the ground, "You're not going to stay for the funeral?" Francis shook his head, "No, I'm leaving right away to America." He glanced at the sky and mumbled, "At this time of year she must be in Lakewood, too."

Oscar smiled at him, he considered this man to be his best friend and seeing him so happy made him happy, too. He said, "In that case, I'll leave this place with you." When Francis was going to object he continued, "Dear friend, we both know that you don't belong here. Your place is at her side. All you have to do is explain everything to her and let her decide. And besides, I'm sick of pretending to be your servant, after all, we're friends." Francis smiled, "So be it." and mumbled, "It's time to get _him_ back where _he_ belongs." Oscar bowed and said, "I'll buy tickets right away. We should be there in five day." Oscar hurried inside, but once more Francis turned towards the roses. "Sweet Candy." he murmured, keeping his voice quiet and gentle.

* * *

"Francis, are you sure, we should leave without telling anyone?" Oscar asked as they stepped on the board. The blonde man shrugged. "I don't see why we should tell anyone. It's not like I'll inherit anything." he said. "But the vice pre-" Oscar tried to say but Francis gave him a sharp look. " **That man** can do whatever he likes. It doesn't and never did concern me." he said, voice cold and venomous.

The blonde seemed to calm down and come to his senses. "He's a dangerous man, I give him that. It wouldn't hurt us to stay on our guards." he whispered. Oscar gave him a questioning look, but when Francis nodded towards two suspicious looking men, he had to agree. They checked their cabin and stayed in for a while, just in case.

* * *

 **America, Lakewood Manor, Monday, 21.06.1920**

Slowly Candy got up from her bed. The day before she had woken up at eight in the evening. Too tired to do anything much, she had just eaten an evening snack, chatted a little while Albert and the kids and went straight back to bed. If her actions had alarmed anyone, they hadn't said anything about it, at least to her.

Now that she was fully rested, she felt a lot better. Though her looks begged to differ. Her skin looked paler than usual and the dark circles under her eyes weren't helping either. But since she felt fine she decided to smile throughout the day. She was slightly irritated with herself because she hadn't remembered to ask about the dark-haired woman from Albert. "Oh, well. I'll have many chances to do it today." she grumbled while changing her clothes,

She walked straight to the kitchen and petrified the servants. "Miss! You should be waiting at the table until the breakfast is served!" one of the older servants nearly shrieked. Candy snorted and left without a fight. _The servants of this house won't let me even cook for my own kids_ , she thought. She walked to the terrace since yesterday she had said that she wanted to eat breakfast outside.

She felt little silly. Of course, they wouldn't let her make the breakfast here. She was, after all, the daughter of their employer. She had to remind herself that this wasn't her Somnium Rosa. Her self-study came to a halt when she noticed that something was making her chest heavy. She hated the feeling as soon as she recognized it, emptiness. To brush off the negative feeling, she fastened her pace.

However, she stopped walking when she saw a young brunet lady standing on the terrace. The brunette was most likely in her mid-twenties, but Candy could be wrong. Candy took a sharp breath when she recognised the woman to be the same one, whom had been in her room the night before. "Hey!" Candy said softly because she didn't want to scare the woman. The brunette turned and replied, "Hey there, Candy."

Candy was surprised that the woman knew who she was. The woman seemed to notice Candy's uncertainty and said quickly, "No, nothing bad, just… I know Albert. He has told me so much about you." Candy's smile made the woman smile too and she continued, "I'm Edith, Edith Cambell." Candy walked to the table and sat down, "Ah, you should sit down too, Mary will bring the breakfast soon. My kids are going to join us too. That is if they manage to wake up in time." Edith did as she was told and sat down.

It took 20 minutes before breakfast was brought. Candy hid her emotions but she was sure she'd been a lot quicker, had she been the one making it. Still, she had to admit it looked and smelled delicious. Since the children weren't there yet, Candy used the opportunity to talk to Edith, to get to know the brunette better. She liked the woman, as they seemed to be on the same page. Candy asked if Edith would like to spend the day with her, but warned that her children might tag along. The brunette had been glad to accept, explaining that Albert was very busy so she had almost nothing to do.

Candy had immediately noticed that the woman said 'Albert' and not 'Mr. Audrey' or 'Mr. Albert'. She didn't say anything though. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that she and Edith would become good friends and didn't want to ruin anything by prying too much, at least not yet. So she restrained herself from asking why exactly was she at the manor. It was completely unheard of. An unmarried woman staying in a man's house. Alone. Well not 'alone' but still.

Candy and Edith had almost finished their own breakfasts when Candy's children finally joined them. Before Candy introduced them to each other, she gently scolded them for taking so long. The children seemed to take her words to their hearts and then they continued to eat. Candy was little wary at first, keeping a close eye on the children and Edith. She observed the brunette for any signs of ill will or tension. But Edith just smiled at the kids and made small talk to them over her cup of tea. Besides how awful could a woman, chosen by Albert, be?

After Candy and Edith had finished, they decided to go for a walk in gardens, just the two of them. Edith told Candy that she should be proud of her children. "I am." Candy replied with a huge grin. Edith had started at her, eyes huge in surprise. She had gotten Candy worried, but when she burst out laughing, Candy had been puzzled.

"When you smile, you look really nice, but your grin makes you look like a schoolgirl." Edith explained between her laughing and breathing pauses. "And your grinning really lifts your nose." she continued.

Candy blushed and lifted her hand to hide her nose. Edith saw her face and apologized, saying that she had meant it as a compliment. She told the blonde that she had far more flaws than Candy did, for example, her age. She was almost 30. This information had taken Candy by surprise. There was no way that Edith was that 'old'. She looked barely older than Candy herself. Though there was the possibility that the blonde looked older than she really was.

Footsteps came closer to them. Three pairs, to be exact. Henry and Cora ran to them, Peter close behind. They asked if they could go to the forest, outside the rose garden. "Well, I don't see why not, as long as you keep the road in your sight. Okay?" she told them. They all cheered in unison and ran away. Candy shook her head and muttered a quiet 'oh dear, better get the first-aid kit ready'

Candy turned back towards her new friend and suggested that they'd go to the rose garden. Edith agreed, thinking that maybe Candy wanted to be closer to her kids. Now she saw how tense the blonde truly was. She hadn't noticed it before but when the children had been present Candy had been somewhat more relaxed. But she said nothing about it. It was none of her business, after all.

* * *

"These roses are the most beautiful ones in the whole garden. They have some kind passion in them. I feel like, when I watch them, I can see the most cherished memories in my mind. Especially the ones with the ones that have the people in them that are no longer among us." Edith said while pointing at Sweet Candy.

Edith looked at the sky. "I told you this when we first met, but I don't know if you remember. I had a sister. She was a nurse, just like you. She went to the battlefield. Many families weren't as lucky as mine was. We got her body home. We don't need to feel unsure if she's dead or not…" Edith's voice faded away. Candy didn't know what to say. She just stepped closer and gave the brunette a hug.

Candy wanted to stop the brunette's body from shaking so she asked, "Did Albert tell you their story?" Edith was confused, "They have a story?" The blonde sighed and shook her head, "Oh Albert…." Then she continued more loudly, "This rose is called Sweet Candy... Albert's nephew, Anthony Brown, created it." "Sweet Candy? … Anthony Brown?!" Edith repeated the roses name slowly as if tasting it, but her voice rose as she almost shrieked Anthony's name. Apparently, there was no one anywhere close by that didn't know about Anthony's accident.

Edith told Candy everything she knew about Anthony and the accident. The blonde found out that no one knew about her. All that had been mentioned was an accident, brokenhearted Eliza and mourning Elroy. Candy was furious. Elroy and the Leagans had been keeping her as a secret. And had used the situation to gain some attention to themselves. Probably even bullied some people with negative comments to keep their mouths shut.

Edith calmed down soon. Candy followed her example and hid her fury into the back of her mind, the furthest and darkest corner, where she hid all her negative emotions and memories. Candy looked as Edith took in the view in the rose garden. Obviously trying to imagine the true meaning, slowly a realization crept its way into her eyes and with a meaningful smile on her face, she looked at Candy. The blonde blushed crimson red, "Well… He might have been my first serious love interest. These were my birthday gift from him, after all. Once we promised that the next time we'd meet, it would be my new birthday. But we changed it to the day when these bloomed the first time, 7th of May." Edith took a sharp breath, "Oh! How romantic!" And once again, Candy had a smile on her face.

* * *

Later, when Candy and Edith were in the parlour, again just the two of them, Candy's curiosity won. She had told some major things about herself to the brunette but had yet to hear any of hers. "Edith, tell me something about yourself." "Like what?" Candy thought for a moment, "Gee, I don't know. Like, what do you like? What do you do on your spare time? How did you and Albert meet?"

Edith laughed, "Let me think… Well, I always liked when my family travelled to new places. And what comes to my spare time, I usually either paint or dance. How did I meet Albert?... It's not the **most** romantic story to tell. And **definitely** not as romantic as your story…." Candy became even more curious and eagerly urged Edith to continue, "Please, tell me. I promise that I won't make any comments or laugh." Edith knew that she couldn't keep it for herself any longer so she gave up, "I had just fought with my father. He wanted me to get married. Over the years and the loss of my mother and sister had made him somewhat desperate. But I'm a free spirit, so naturally, I didn't want to get married. So, I naturally declined. He locked me up in my own room and told me that I would get out when I agree to take someone's hand. Obviously, I wasn't going to agree, so I escaped from my window. Unfortunately, my room is on the second floor. Even that didn't make me give up. I had decided to leave and I was going to do so. The Gravity, however, had other plans for me: My grip slipped and I fell."

Candy had a shocked look on her face but she said nothing. Edith wasn't done yet. "Just moments earlier Albert had noticed me and was more or less beneath me. He caught me from midair. I told him that I would pay him well if he helped me to run away from my father. He did put me down but didn't let go of my hand. And then… We ran. We ran for a long time. He led me through the forest to a villa. The villa's renovation seemed to be in progress. But he walked in determinedly. Only the kitchen and the fireplace room were ready, but we were fine."

Candy hummed and Edith stopped, giving the blonde questioning look as if asking if she had said something wrong. "It's just… I think I know the villa. I guess it's the same one where I met him once. But what happened next?" Edith nodded and continued, "The next morning, when I woke up he was already gone. I no other choices but to return home. My father was much more approving, but when he got a phone call from William Audrey, he lost it again. He was told that I had broke in one of his villas. At that point, I panicked. I came here to apologise. I only came because I didn't want to trouble my father anymore. Much to my shock, Albert was the man from the other day. He told me he had something to tell me and asked me to stay. Well… at some point I guess, I got used to being here and never left. It's been two months since. And at Midsummer's Day -ball we have something big to announce to all of you." Candy wasn't sure but she thought that she had a pretty good hunch, what it was. Candy tilted her head and asked, "But what if it hadn't been Albert who helped you to escape? What if it had been some kind of pervert or worse?" Edith just stared at the ceiling, "Well… I admit that I was reckless, but it was worthy of taking the risk."

Edith finished her story and waited for any more commentary but when she had none she looked concerned. Candy had a blank face for a while. Suddenly she threw her arm around Edith's shoulder and laughed. "Not the most romantic story, you said! That was almost as good as Romeo and Julia, minus the extra drama." Edith felt relieved. "You don't like Romeo and Juliet." the brunette noted. It wasn't a question, more like a statement and Candy felt no obligation to disagree.

Albert joined the two ladies and hugged Candy tightly. "God, I've missed you." he mumbled and Candy hugged him back even more tightly. "Missed you too." The let go of each other and Albert looked at Candy, little concerned. "Are you alright? You were exhausted yesterday when you arrived. It's not normal to be so tired after just three hours on the train **and** I heard that you spent more than half of it asleep. Are you sure you are not sick?" Candy sighed. "The trip itself wasn't tiring. It's just that at the night before one of my mares started to foal. It took seven hours. And we were supposed to surprise you, but after all, I was the one who fell asleep on the couch." Albert laughed and Edith put a hand on Candy's shoulder, "Candy, I think that you, sleeping in his parlour was a surprise enough. He would've had a heart attack if you had jumped out of nowhere. But you said it foaled for seven hours? How did you manage to stay awake?"

Candy looked at Edith little oddly before realising that she was from rich family and had never done any hard work, so she wouldn't know what it was to be a ranch owner. "I just didn't want to leave Silverstream alone while she was in pain. She might not be valuable but she's dear to me." Edith seemed to ponder the answer. "I'd love to see it. I mean your ranch and horses and cattle." Candy smiled mischievously, "Maybe you will. I already told this to Archie, but I'm going to open an inn: suites, all meals, and horse therapy. It's good for disabled people, too." Albert was concerned: this was the first time he heard about this. But Candy just went on, excited, "We have already decided the name, too. 'Somnium Rosa'. Memorable and unique, isn't it?" Edith agreed, and so did Albert. This was the first time he saw Candy being serious about something, after she and Terry… Albert realised something and asked Candy, "Disabled people?" Candy's face got blank for a moment until she grinned dumbly and just shrugged.

The children joined them. They were all little dirty from their games in the forest, so Candy told them to go and tidy up. After few groans from them and a sharp look from her, the children gave up and walked slowly out of the room. As soon as their footsteps faded, all three adults burst out laughing.

* * *

Candy led Edith to her room and took an emerald green gown out of the closet. She showed it to Edith and said, "I'd like to make this a little smaller. Do you know where they keep sewing supplies?" Edith nodded and fetched them. Now that the brunette knew about Candy's dislike of servants, she wasn't too surprised that she wanted to do it herself. "This can take a while." Candy warned. Edith assured her that she didn't mind and sat on the armchair and read while Candy worked on the dress.

Candy worked on the dress for a couple of hours before she cried out, "Done!" Edith looked at the dress. It was **much** smaller than before. "But it's way too small for you, now." she noted out. Candy glanced at her and said, "It's for Cora. Earlier, I checked if she had her own green dress with her. It's her favourite color, after all. She was supposed to take her own evening gown, but she told that she had forgotten it. I want to make her first ball perfect." Edith saw how much Candy did put her effort to keep her children's happiness above average. Candy told her that she was going to wash her hands, so Edith used the moment and took a closer look at the dress. Candy had also attached a couple of silvery ribbons on it. They looked wonderful against the dress' dark-green fabric. "I'm going to take the dress to Cora. And afterwards, I was going to go for a ride. Care to accompany me?"

Cora wasn't in her room, so Candy just left the dress there. "Well, as long as she gets it…" Candy grumbled. She hadn't had much of a chance to be with the children after the breakfast. Edith just told her that the distance would be good for all of them. Candy didn't agree but didn't say it out-loud. She thought that their relationships were still on rather thin ice.

Henry had been with her almost 3 years, so in Candy's mind, they had the most stable bond. Cora had come little over a year after Henry and she still had problems with opening up to her. And Peter only 10 months ago, but sometimes he had moments when he refused to speak to anyone.

They had all had some kind of reasons as to why no one wanted to adopt them. Henry's problem had most likely been his age. People wanted young children, under 10 were most popular. Cora had been afraid of all adults. She had started to cry whenever anyone got too close to her. Candy had visited her every day for two months before adopting her. Peter had been a completely blank sheet. He had taken in any suggestion Candy had offered. So the lack of personality and interests had been the problem.

When Candy had started to visit Peter she had told him about how Cora and Henry enjoyed the piano and the violin. She had asked if he wanted a flute. The boy had taken it as an order and nodded. But when Candy had finally adopted him she offered to teach him piano, too. When the boy gathered his courage and told her that he liked flute the best, after all, she had been overjoyed. She had praised and thanked him for his honesty.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria, had both been glad to see the three children getting a good home with Candy. Thought they had noticed Candy's ulterior motives too. They wanted all of their wards to have good lives to Candy's situation had made them uneasy too, but they were sure that the small, newly formed family could handle anything thrown at them.

To make herself feel more confident and to strengthen the bond, Candy always made up for the time they couldn't be together. For example, if she stayed at the stables for the whole day, she'd spent the next one with them playing games, walking around, or teaching them. Just to make up for the lost time.

Edith noticed how upset Candy became, but she was still sure that their close relationship, might've been little too close. She suggested they'd do something together. Candy agreed and seemed to brighten a little but the shadow didn't leave her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Edith! I know it can go faster than that! You should show it which one of you is the boss!" Candy yelled at Edith, who had fallen behind. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make her horse gallop any faster. She saw how Candy slowed her horse as she reached the river. Candy jumped down and waited until Edith did the same. "I've always loved rivers. They make a calming sound." Candy said quietly. For a moment two women just stared at the stream. "I think that river's sound is little sad, no matter where I am." Edith noted. "First the roses and now the river? You look everywhere for deeper meaning, huh?" Candy teased. They fell silent again.

After a long while Candy turned to face her smiled, but the smile was tired and a little sad, "Indeed it sounds sad, but it makes me feel like I'm not alone with my grief. I've lost loved ones and friends, to others and to death, just like many others. And yet we're still blessed with life and love. If we just push through her darkness, we can see it." Edith didn't know how to answer. This young woman was a strong, yet gentle being. "I might grieve, but just so you know; I'm happy with the way I am." Candy said while looking straight to Edith's eyes.

The blonde was lying. That much was visible. Edith didn't have much experience with the whole friendship or hardship, for she had lived more or less guarded life, but she knew this; this woman was not lonely in its 'I need a friend' meaning. She was lonely as in 'sharing the life' lonely. She was yearning, if not romance, then just simple, plain love.

* * *

 **Somewhere on Northern Atlantic Ocean**

"Doesn't this machine go any faster?" Francis complained to Oscar. But instead of Oscar, one brown haired man answered him, "This is Mauretania, the fastest steamship. Where other ships would take almost the whole week, this ship does it in four and half days." Francis turned towards the man and smiled, "Seems like someone has read his homework. I'm Francis, Francis Preminger." The other man shook his hand and said, "Grandchester, Terry." Then Terry shook Oscar's hand, "Oscar Bain."

Francis looked at Terry little more closely. "The actor?" he asked. "In the flesh." Terry admitted. "I'm returning from my vacation. Sooner rather than later, I'll be standing on the stage, too. Though, I do have few more weeks free." he explained.

Soon two women came behind the corner. A mother that was pushing her daughter whom sat in a wheelchair. The mother noticed Terry and scolded him, loudly, "Terrence! Didn't I tell you not to leave Susanna alone in the cabin?!" Terry glared at her, "And how many times have _I_ told _you_ , Mrs. Marlow, that Susanna is perfectly capable of moving on her own?" The older woman gasped but Susanna stayed quiet. Mrs. Marlowe was wrathful when she pushed Susanna away.

Francis took a quick look at the now leaving women and asked, "What was that about?" Terry sighed and said, "I owe my life to Susanna. And ever since we've been married we have taken it slowly -so we can get to know each other better- but her mother has grown impatient and wants us to be together every second of the day." Francis and Oscar fell silent. Terry seemed to sense the awkwardness and said, "Come, let's get something to drink. On me" He added.

* * *

"So, what's your business in America?" Terry asked while sipping his gin. Francis didn't know how to put it but Oscar worked it out, "We're going to visit some old friends. And this guy, right here" he said and patted Francis' shoulder, "actually came all the way to America so that he could see the love of his life, whom he hasn't seen in years. And you- and your companions?" Terry sighed again, "Well, we got this invitation to a ball. It is held at the Midsummer's day and I wish to see my own love of my life there." "But Susan-" Francis started in disbelief but Terry interrupted him, "Yes, I'm married to Susanna. But I married her because that was the honorable thing to do. My affection towards her has slowly increased throughout the years we've been together. But one last time I need to meet her and tell her that I've finally moved on."

All three fell silent and just enjoyed the view. Suddenly, they all got soaked. I-I'm so s-sorry. I couldn't find my glasses a-and I just wanted a glass of water. " an apologetic voice said. All three turned towards him. He had brown hair and he was squinting his eyes.

Terry and Francis, both froze. "St-stear?!" Terry gasped. Stear looked at the other men before he turned to stare at Terry for a while. "Terry?" he finally asked. Terry was shocked and blurted out, "Bu-but you died. In the war." Francis twitched and looked startled, his reaction confused Terry and Stear. Then Stear answered to Terry, "No… no, I didn't. I just got injured when the plane fell. I barely got out of that sorry excuse for a plane, before it exploded. And because of the blood loss, I lost my consciousness. To my benefit, an old couple found me and carried me to their cottage. They burned my uniform and gave me new clothes. It took three months before I was even able to talk." Terry was shocked and then accused him, "And you return **now**? After all this time?" Stear was just replying when Oscar stopped him by saying, "Mr. Stear and Mr. Terrence, I think we should continue elsewhere… You know, somewhere more private." "Yes, I would like to hear this story as well. So is it alright if I treat you both a lunch?" Francis suggested eagerly.

* * *

Turns out that the old couple's cottage had been so close to the border that the German soldiers would have noticed if Stear tried to leave. And when the war finally ended, two years ago, Stear had decided to travel little by little. And since he didn't have any money he had had to travel by foot and live with money which he made by repairing machines. And the two years had only got him this far.

After Stear finished his story he noted to Terry, "Well, Terry, I can see the ring on your finger. I assume you and Candy are good." Francis startled, Terry was uneasy, "It… It didn't _exactly_ go like that. Well, like you know, Candy came to New York and we… Well, we broke up and I married my ex-coworker, Susanna Marlow."

Stear looked miserable, "So… Once again, love has been stolen from Candy? Oh, Candy." Stear was angry at himself. He hated the fact that he had entrusted her to anyone. If only An- No, he wouldn't let himself go there.

Francis desperately wanted to ask more about Candy, but because of his personal reasons, he was unable to do so. After all, wouldn't it be off to ask about a woman you had never met? Of course, he could lie, but if someone were to ask her, she'd tell them the truth and he'd be in serious trouble.

* * *

 **Lakewood Manor**

Nine o'clock in the evening, Albert stepped into the parlor. He was happily surprised by the homey scenery before him; Candy was reading out loud for Peter, Edith was braiding Cora's hair and Peter was reading by himself. "Ah, Albert!" Cora called out. Edith let go of her long wisps, so the little girl could run to him and give him a hug. "Uncle Albert! Uncle Albert! Guess what!" She exclaimed and continued before he had a chance to answer, "Henry dare me to climb the biggest tree we found. And I did!" she explained cheerfully. Candy was red from embarrassment, but boys, Edith and Albert laughed lightly. "Did you now? Was it fun?" He asked her. Her answer came immediately, "It **was** until I had to come down. It was a lo~ot harder than getting up."

Henry's cover broke and he started to laugh out loud. Cora turned towards him and she was furious, "What if I wasn't brave enough to come down by myself? Princesses always have princes to help them." Peter took a sly face and said, "You just wish that The-Oh-So-Charming Dakota was here to save you from distress." Candy laughed out loud, which made Cora to stuck out her tongue and leave the room. Albert and Edith didn't get the inside joke and Candy and Henry tried to explain it to them through their laughter.

When Henry finally controlled his laughter he mumbled, "I can't believe she turns thirteen in three days." "But the ball is then." Albert noted. Candy grinned. "Indeed. We plan to celebrate her birthday as well among the **other** partying." she said and winked at Albert and Edith. Their faces grew hotter. "Oh which reminds me, I need to go to the town tomorrow. I have to buy some things I forgot to bring from home." Candy said, little uneasy. "Like what?" Albert tried to pry. Edith saw Candy's uncomfortable posture and stepped in, "Come on, Albert. You should know that women are sensible creatures. If something is missing it must immediately be replaced." Albert left the argument be. Candy gave Edith a grateful smile.

"Peter it's your bedtime." ignoring the young boys groaning she continued to Henry, "You're allowed to stay up until eleven, but only if you promise that I'll see you at breakfast table at seven. Quarter over at most." After saying that Candy left the room and headed towards Cora's room.

Candy had barely knocked when Cora already opened the door. "Mom! Did you make this?" Candy looked what she had in her hands and nodded, "Yes, Albert bought it for me, but when I noticed that I had forgotten to pack **your** emerald gown, I restitched it. Have you tried, does it fit?" Cora shook her head. She took off her clothes.

The dress was fine otherwise that at her hip it was little too wide. "I could crepe it tomorrow. It will be the best ball gown you've ever seen." Candy suggested. Cora smiled and agreed with her mother. Candy tucked her in and was leaving when she heard her say, "Could you recite a poem, please? Even a short one is fine." Candy returned to the bed and sat on the edge. She cleared her throat and began, keeping her voice calm and flowing:

" _And when the flower has seen the summer_

 _It wilts to the soil of the ground_

 _Still, you will see it as a flower_

 _Memories are the dearest gold_

 _Nor did your guest come to stay_

 _It took another journey_

 _Yet it will come to you again_

 _Closer than you care to foresee"_

"It's sad." Cora murmured, half asleep. But that was the way they always were. Candy's poems and haikus were always either sad or wistful. Even though Cora had already fallen into peaceful sleep, Candy continued quietly:

" _What your guest of honour tells you_

 _Hide it well in your heart_

 _Those teachings can't be found in volumes_

 _Or bought with millions of coins_ "

Candy kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room. She went to Peter's door and knocked. When she didn't hear an answer she cracked the door slightly to take a look. Her youngest was already sleeping. Candy tiptoed in and gave him a good night's kiss.

The door to Henry's room was open, so Candy just stepped in. She saw him standing by the window, watching the view. "Henry?" Candy asked. The boy seemed to regain his thoughts, "Yes?" Candy chuckled, "Didn't I tell you that you could stay up 'till eleven? So why are you already in your room?" Henry tensed and gritted his teeth before he snarled, "Maybe I just wanted to think alone." Candy backed away a little, "Oh…Then, maybe I should just…go. And leave you alone, so you can…think…" Candy was ready to leave the room when she heard Henry say, "Wait." She stopped but didn't turn towards him. "I didn't…. I mean, I'm…" he tried to say. Finally, Candy turned and walked to him. He had an uncertain expression, she smiled gently and offered her arms to him. He hugged her desperately and tried to mutter an apology. Candy just hushed him by saying, "I know, honey. Don't worry, I know."

* * *

Later, when Candy got into her own room, she was relieved. She had just defeated Henry's first, open teenage-rebellion-attack. But her joy turned into concern when she realised that within couple years Cora had the same thing ahead of her. And she would be a lot harder to cope with. Quickly she wiped the thought out of her mind. _Let's face it when the time comes_ , she thought.

She was thinking about the fact that she and Edith had become really close after they had shared some stories about themselves and their families. She was glad that Edith was here since she was the only one Candy could talk about things, that only women could understand. Edith had told her the exact same thing earlier. Of course, she had her children, but they were too young to understand some things. And they had spent their whole day by playing and exploring the manor's grounds.

In a way, Candy felt sorry for her children. They weren't like the others. Their family was rich **enough** to send them to a private school but somewhat **too** rich for a normal village school. After a long consideration, Candy had decided to homeschool them. Irina's mother had worked as a home tutor and had taught Irina as well. She had offered Candy her help, which she had gladly accepted. Together two women had taught the children what they could. And Candy had even paid few foreigners to teach them the basics of few languages.

However, around six months ago, Cora had been spontaneous and bribed Aaron to take herself to a bookstore. She had bought herself French and Spanish textbooks, to deepen her knowledge, and sheet music for cello and violin. She had bought piano sheet music for Henry and flute one for Peter.

After she had returned, guilt had suppressed her and she had rushed to Candy, begging for her forgiveness. She told Candy that she has spent all of her saving on the books. Candy had wiped away her tears and said, "Oh, sweet child. You're a big girl already, of course, you can go to the bookstore. But you should always tell me before and so that I can give you money." Cora had started to cry again, this time for relief.

Candy smiled at the memory. She had so much to be grateful for. To show Cora that she wasn't mad at all, she had given her the same amount of money that she had used.

* * *

 **Tuesday, 22th of June '20**

Candy woke up and had a weird feeling. She panicked because she didn't have time to be sick. But when she lifted her covers she saw three children cuddling to her. Or more like Cora and Peter cuddling her, Henry had chosen to lay on his side, his back towards them. But it didn't change the fact that he was present. She chuckled at the thought that all of her children had snuck into her room.

She guessed that Peter had gone and woke Henry up and managed to lure him to stay in Candy's bed as well. She also **knew** that Cora had just done what she wanted. She checked the clock, it showed half past six. Candy decided to leave the children be and dressed up. She would go ahead and water the roses. The children moved around restlessly before Cora and Peter ended up snuggling closer to Henry.

* * *

The rose garden was misty when she stepped out. She didn't let it bother her and started her task. Even though the garden was big and Candy watered it with care, it didn't take her more than half an hour. With her spare time, she checked it there were any weeds. She was happily surprised that there wasn't even a trace of such. "You're up early." Candy heard Edith's semi-loud voice say behind her. She knew Edith had tried to scare her, but she had heard her footsteps from afar. So she didn't even jump and replied, "Well, at home, I'm up around five or six; feeding horses or chickens or preparing breakfast." Edith hid her disappointment since Candy hadn't been frightened by her surprise. "It must be hard." Candy shrugged, "Nah, you get used to it." Candy realised something, "You're up early, too. Why is that?" Edith nodded towards the garden around her and said, "At mornings like this, this place looks just like some fairytale scenery. Also, the roses' scent is stronger, thanks to the humidity." she noted.

As they walked back in Edith surprised Candy by asking, "Why did you stop being a nurse?" Candy looked at the brunette for a long time, staying silent. "It's…It's not like I wanted to stop, but when Mr. Cartwright died and I inherited everything… I wanted to honor his decision so I took over the ranch. And then came Henry, and then Cora and finally Peter. I just never found a good way to return to my original path. And I do not regret any of my decisions or mistakes." she explained to the brunette. Suddenly Candy stopped walking. She winked at Edith and said, "And I'm still capable of taking care of patients."

* * *

"I talked to George and he promised to take you two to the town." Albert said to Candy and Edith. Cora started to whine immediately, "Not fair! I want to go too!" Candy smiled at her apologetically and said, "Cora, dear, I don't want you to get lost and besides I'm actually fetching your surprise gift for your birthday." Cora stopped whining but was still pouting. "Mary said that she would make cookies today. Maybe you should go and ask her if she needs any help?" Peter was immediately ready, but Cora hesitated. "I… I'm not good with… cooking… or baking…" she muttered ashamed of herself.

Albert laughed loudly and said, "Just like Candy. Just a few years ago she couldn't even fry an egg without burning it." Cora looked at her mother, stunned, "You couldn't cook?" Candy shook her head and glared quickly at Albert, "That's true. But with the help and patience of Irina, even I learned." Cora thought that if her mother could do it, so could she.

Edith turned towards Albert and asked, "So, what are you going to do the whole day?" Albert put his hand on Henry's shoulder, who was sitting right next to him. "I'll be teaching this young man some fencing and the art of business." Albert told them. Candy leaned towards Edith and whispered, "Which translates to 'I'm going to show this kid all the best hiding spots if the life becomes too stressful'." They both sighed at the same time while shaking their head.

* * *

After a long time, Candy had finally bought the gifts for Cora. Now She and Edith were dining at a nice teahouse. Candy was just telling her companion how Eliza had left her to the town. But to her fortune, Stear had given her a lift home. "Stear?" Edith asked, confused. Candy tried again, "Alistair?" That rang a bell and she questioned, "The Cornwell brother, who died in the war?" Candy nodded, sadly, "He was seeing a good friend of mine, Patricia. Oh, poor Patty. She was heartbroken when she heard that Stear's plane had exploded."

Edith thought about that for a moment, "But his body was never found?" Candy shook her head, "No, not that I know." Edith gave Candy a careful look, "Could it be possible that he…" "He survived? I wish. But if he had survived, why wouldn't he return home after the war ended?" Candy finished for her. "He might have been injured or lost his memories. Didn't Albert have amnesia once?" Edith noted. Candy smiled at her, expression full of grieve, "It's a beautiful dream, Edith. You know? I would give anything to see Patty's smiling face when she would see him. Alive and well." The blonde turned her head and muttered quietly, "Seems, like Patty and I, Both are stuck in the past…"

After they had eaten they did a little more window shopping and talked to few people about the weather, just to appear social young ladies. Many people were talking about the upcoming ball at the Audrey family's Manor. Few young men were bold enough to ask if they were going to be there. The duo just gave them mysterious smiles and left in a hurry.

One group caught Candy's eye for a moment. There. She saw two women, other pushing the other one on a wheelchair, and four men. She was sure her mind was playing tricks. Three of the men were particularly familiar: one looked like Terry, other shared few features with late Stear and the last one looked just like An- Albert, she corrected herself. She noted them to Edith, but she didn't see the resemblance. Candy let it be and suggested that they should return to the Manor.

* * *

Cora tried to pry what Candy had bought for her, but Candy's lips were sealed as well as Edith's lips. Rest of the day went peacefully. Henry even got excited enough to play the piano. Candy got Cora her violin and asked if she and Henry would perform Lavender's blue. "Sure." they said. Candy closed her eyes to enjoy the music. Even Albert and Edith had to admit that the kids knew what they were doing.

* * *

When Candy was resting on her bed she thought about the following day. Albert had promised to take them all to a picnic by the river. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day…" She muttered to herself. What she didn't know that besides the picnic and the ball preparations, a lot more was going to happen.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Candy.**


	4. The Rising Storm

**The Rising Storm**

 **Wednesday, 23rd of June, 1920**

"Don't worry, Candy. I'm sure Albert will be there, right next to the children. He won't let them do anything dangerous alone." Edith tried to calm Candy, who was pacing back and forth in their usual parlour. Since half an hour ago, Albert had taken kids for a ride and had yet to come back. Candy sighed and gave Edith a meaningful glance, "That is exactly the reason why I'm worried, he'll right next to them and then all of them are hurt." Edith laughed and smiled compassionately. "But just so you know, Henry isn't exactly a kid anymore." she noted. She didn't see how the blonde flinched.

Candy **knew** that Henry wasn't a child anymore, but she didn't want to accept it. She felt like she hadn't had enough time with him yet. Would've it been different if Henry had been younger, when she adopted him?

George knocked at the door and stepped in, cutting Candy's wondering. "Miss Candy, Great-Aunt Elroy has arrived. She has just entered her office. When she got here, she immediately announced, that the Leagans will be joining us for dinner." George said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. However, when he lifted his gaze, Candy saw displeasure in his eyes. "Thanks for warning us, George. You may leave." Candy said timidly. George bowed and left.

Candy got even more worried and looked at Edith questioningly. "Did you know that she was coming today?" she asked from the brunette. Edith shook her head, she was just as puzzled as Candy was. Candy sighed and rubbed her temple, "Well the ball is already tomorrow. She probably just wants to make sure that everything is in order." Edith put her hand on Candy's shoulders and asked her, "I know why you worry about Great-aunt Elroy, but what's wrong with the Leagans?" Candy didn't answer her, she just promised to tell her later.

In unison, they decided to wait outside for Albert and kids to return. And just to avoid getting caught and scolded by Great-aunt Elroy for no apparent reason. "This is ridiculous! Why should **we** stay away from her sight, we were in the house first." Edith grumbled. Candy tried to calm her down by putting her hand on her shoulder. "I think that all we can do for now is to avoid making any conflicts." Even if Edith most certainly didn't feel like submitting, she had to agree.

* * *

 **Hotel Regulus, Lakewood**

"So what are you two doing here?" Mrs. Marlow asked from Oscar. Since all of them (Terry, Susanna, Mrs. Marlow, Stear, Oscar and Francis) had signed in the same hotel, the three single men had decided to share a suite. It was cheaper that way. "Nothing special, just meeting with old friends. How about you, Mrs. Marlow?" Oscar asked politely, even though he had earlier heard the reason from Terry. Mrs. Marlow smiled sweetly back at him, then she snapped at Terry, "See!? That's how you're polite. It's not that hard. You should try to learn manners from him." As Mrs. Marlow turned back to speak to Oscar, Terry sneered at her and mouthed silently to him, " _Sorry about her._ "

Terry glanced worriedly at Stear. Earlier when he had asked him, why he didn't go home for the night the man has answered, "Because…Well, I don't know… I guess… I want to see them at the same time as I see Patty… So, I was thinking… if I could come to the ball with you guys…" Of course, he had agreed immediately. And just to annoy his mother-in-law, he had even invited Francis and Oscar to come along too. Much to Mrs. Marlow's dislike, after a brief moment of hesitation, they had accepted the offer.

Now Stear was nervously pacing around the room, first to the window and then back to the sofa. Francis was seemingly getting restless too because of his pacing. "Stear, would you like to go somewhere?" Terry asked. Stear stopped and spoke, but mostly to himself, "Well, maybe I should go. To go and visit the grave, I mean." He then waved at them and left the room while mumbling, " Yeah, she would like that."

After he had gone Susanna looked curiously at Terry. "Do you know whose grave he's going to visit? And who's this 'she'?" Terry noticed how everyone in the room seemed to crave to know the answers to both questions. He sighed and said, "Even if I did, which I **don't** , I wouldn't tell you. He has the right to keep some things private." Francis and Oscar could tell that he was lying, but the women seemed to remain oblivious of the fact. "Oh, okay…" Susanna said quietly, deep in thoughts.

Just to wipe off the awkward silence Mrs. Marlow continued to her interrogating. "So, what did you say you do for the living, Mr. Oscar?" Oscar grinned and said, "Well, I'm Francis' assistant, but I do hold a couple of shares in few companies. Those aren't actually making me filthy rich, but I manage." The old lady turned her greedy eyes towards Francis. "And how about you?" she asked. Francis was proud to answer, "I don't wish to brag or anything, but I **do** **own** couple shops and factors. And it would be a lie if I said that I'm not making a decent profit." Susanna was curious of this stranger, "What kinds of shops and factors?" Francis smiled goofily, "The kinds which make and sells clothes." Susanna wasn't done yet, "What kind of cl-" She was interrupted by her mother, "Oh, Susanna, dear, leave the poor man alone." Susanna seemed to really get hurt by her mother's words. Francis gave her a sympathetic smile.

Susanna made sure that her mother wasn't watching when she actually stuck her tongue out of her mouth. She was pissed with her mother's actions but knew she couldn't do anything. Ever since the accident her mother had been treating her like a child. Besides, it hadn't been Susanna who had been the first one to pry. She could give almost anything to get rid of her mother, even for one day.

* * *

"If I may ask, what on earth are you two doing here in the woods by yourselves?" Albert asked. Candy shrugged and just thought how she had gone and prepared two horses, one for herself and the other for Edith. She had done it herself to not alarm any servants. That had been their only option since there hadn't been any guarantees that aunt-Elroy wouldn't find them if they stayed at the Manor's gardens.

Edith was immediately all over Albert and she said, "We're running from your aunt." Albert's face got paler, "She's in the house? Already?" Candy shrugged, "It seems so." She turned her attention to her kids and asked, "How has it been?" Cora leaned forwards and hugged her rides neck, "Narcissa has been an angel, but I still prefer Butterfly." Candy was slightly amused by her daughter's comment. Of course, she didn't mind the change in scenery, but the difference between her own horse and Narcissa. Well, after all, Narcissa was fine, expensive Arabian mare and Butterfly just plain mustang. "I prefer western saddles." Peter whined. Candy glared at her youngest, even though she soon found out that he was just messing with her. He was mockingly grinning at her.

"Since you brought the picnic basket with you, I see no reason, why we should go back to the manor. Let's just go now." Albert stated. Candy looked uncertain. "Well… I'm not hungry… or in the mood for celebrating… I just thought- No. Decided to… I mean. I'm going to go to the cemetery." Candy managed to stutter. For a while no one said anything. Albert forced a smile on his face and said, "Good idea. We should all g-" "NO!" Candy shrieked out of nowhere. She flinched, for she realised she had been too harsh. "I-I mean…maybe it would be better if I went alone." Alber was going to protest, but Edith put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Once she got it she shook her head slowly. Albert sighed and said, "Very well, but only if you promise to return before dinner." "Fine, bye." Candy beamed and urged her horse to start trotting away from the others. Narcissa wanted to follow after her friend, but Cora held it back.

As soon as Candy was out of sight, Cora turned to face Henry. "I feel like she's trying to avoid us." she said. Henry agreed, but to didn't want to worry Cora, so he said, "It's nothing to worry. Some distance might help. Besides we need to show her that we're okay, even without her by our side all the time." Cora lowered her gaze and mumbled, "But we're **not** okay without her…" Albert, Edith and Henry heard her but said nothing. Peter remained oblivious since his thoughts were occupied with petting his ride.

* * *

Stear was kneeling right in front of a grave which belonged to his dear cousin. "Oh, Anthony. The world has changed, in many ways if I might add. People have warred, died and gotten severely injured. I feel like a coward since I didn't die at the battlefield alongside with my compan-" Stear stopped suddenly as he thought that he had heard a horse nicker. However now was silent again. He continued, keeping his voice much lower than earlier, "And how could I just march there, and beg for their forgiveness? It's not something I deserve…"

And then the silence was broken by a quiet gasp. Stear turned around and froze. Few meters away from him was standing a young woman who couldn't be older than 25. She was holding her horse's reins so firmly that her knuckles were white. Stear noted that they were both standing on grass, which had probably silenced their steps.

The woman looked very familiar with her wavy blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. "St-stear?" he even seemed to somewhat recognize her soft voice. He blinked twice before it hit him: this woman was Candy. The girl he had fallen for, years ago, had apparently grown into a fine lady. Gosh, she changed, **a lot**. Her freckles had faded almost completely, her body had more curves than before and even her voice seemed to be smoother. "You **are** Stear. Right?" she whispered, her voice was so full of desperation and hope. But before Stear had the chance to answer, Candy started to wobble. Just barely Stear was able to catch the fainting woman.

"So what do I do **now**?" he thought out loud. It was a long way to carry her back to town and her horse… **hadn't gone** anywhere. It was still standing right there, where she had left it. He heaved the unconscious form of Candy on its back and hopped on right after her. Even though her horse tried to go back where it had come, Stear directed it towards the town. The horse moved forwards with a calm and smooth walk, which gave Stear the chance to shift Candy so that she was laying against his chest, and not hanging on the horse like some kind of prey.

When he reached the town, he began to regret his decision. Everyone stared at him. Doing his best to ignore them, he kept his eyes focused on the distance. But when the looks became somewhat threatening he moved the horse to canter. A sight of relief passed his lips when he saw the hotel. He jumped down and took Candy into his arms, carrying her in the bridal style.

Stear rushed in the lodge of the hotel. He saw a bellboy and asked him, "Does this hotel have own private stables?" The boy nodded but said nothing, so Stear took that as a sign to continue, "Well, there is a brown mare in front of the doors. Could you take it to a stall? And please, send the bill to the room 052." After he got the confirmation from the boy he quickly rushed to his door.

He had to knock on the door with his foot, since carrying Candy occupied both of his hands. Oscar, who opened the door, was visibly shocked. "Mister Stear!? Wh…at on earth have you done?!" Stear flickered his tongue and pushed Oscar out of his way. As he stepped in he started to explain, " I didn't do anything. I just went to the ceme-" he fell silent as he saw that Mrs. Grandchester and Mrs. Marlow were still sitting on the couch. He corrected his hold on Candy as if to hint the ladies that he needed to lay her on the couch. Susanna took the hint and asked if Terry, who had just arrived at the scenery, could put her back to her wheelchair. Terry saw the unconscious woman and acted quickly. Soon Stear laid Candy on the couch, he hesitated to move away from her. He was sure that Mrs. Marlow wouldn't be happy with him, for bringing her here.

Francis looked at the unconscious woman and asked, "Mr. Stear, how did this situation get formed?" Stear thought about his answer for a moment. And before he answered he quickly observed Terry, "I was at the cemetery and she just arrived there. With a horse." He added just to explain how he had brought her here.

Terry continued to interrogate Stear, while Francis pulled Oscar away from the others to start their own quiet, yet quick conversation. Susanna eyed at the scenery before she asked her Mother to bring a bowl full of cool water and a napkin. Mrs. Marlow did so and adjusted Candy to a better position. "Mother, do you think that this woman knew Mr. Stear?" Mrs. Marlow looked at her daughter, puzzled. "Why do you think so?" she asked back. Susanna shrugged, "Well, wouldn't it make sense? I mean if she knew him while he was 'alive' and then she saw him at the cemetery. That could make even the strongest women faint…" her voice faded away and Mrs. Marlow nodded fiercely.

At the moment, other side of the room, two men had a tense conversation going on. "It is **her**! I know it is! Surely she doesn't look like she looked back then, but it's been **years**!" Francis whispered hotly. Oscar tilted his head a little, "I believe you, but I still think that we should wait for Mr. Stear to confirm this." Defeated, Francis nodded.

"Mr. Stear, do you know this woman?" Oscar and Mrs. Marlow asked at the same time. Stear froze. He had tried to avoid this particular question, for it was the only one he didn't want to answer. He looked at the unconscious woman, just to avoid others' stares. Just once, very slowly, his head moved back and forth. "So, who is she?" Mrs. Marlow urged him. Stear gulped and silently begged that Candy would forgive him later before he said, "She's Candice White-Audrey." The whole room went silent, and an uncomfortable atmosphere overwhelmed the room.

Like her name had been some kind of magical spell, Candy started to stir. "Mmhhmmm…" she mumbled, and as she straightened her back, she continued to mutter, "Okay, next time I have tea with Edith and she offers cookies she has made herself, I'll pass…" She blinked once, then twice. She surprised everyone by saying, "And where am I?", in a calm manner. Terry was going to say something, but Francis shook his head. "Do not panic, Miss, please. You're safe. This is hotel Regulus. You passed out at the cemetery, remember?" Francis took a class of water from the table and quickly offered to Candy, "Good Miss, please, drink." Candy looked at him and blinked rapidly, as he helped her to get a better sitting position. Before she was able to take the offered class, Francis had already placed it in her hands. Not caring, that she acted unladylike, she emptied the whole thing at once. Mrs. Marlow scoffed at her behavior.

Oscar offered to refill her class but she declined, "No thank you, I feel much better already." So he only nodded and took the class. Candy squinted her eyes since they still hadn't adjusted to the light. Subconsciously she looked at Francis, when he had offered the class to her, he had seemed so familiar. But now she wasn't sure anymore. A sudden sound made her jump a little, "Miss, may I ask why you passed out?" It was Oscar. Candy sighed and gave him a tired smile, "Nothing, I just saw a ghost." "Ghost?" Oscar pressed with a raised eyebrow. She started to sob as soon as she started her story, "Yes. One of my dearest friends took a part in the war, as a soldier. He died and yet we never got to see or bury his body… And- and then I saw th-that person at the cemetery. First, he was on his knees… I wanted him to p-pray in peace so I kept silent. B-but my curiosity got the best of me and I moved towards him, just to get at least a little bit better sight at him. He- he looked just like Stear… and-" Candy's eyes sharpened and it was steadily focused on Stear.

For a moment they thought that she would faint again, but the rushed towards Stear and grabbed his collar. She may have looked like a weak woman, but Stear had to admit, she held a whole lot of power in her. Candy's voice was demanding yet feverish as she pleaded, "Stear? Right? It **is** you, isn't it? If you aren't him then jus-" Stear stopped her ranting at once, by saying, "Yes, Candy, it's me." "Bu-b-but… how?!" she asked, with a voice full of emotion. Stear was going to start his explanation, but Candy stopped him with a tight hug. "Well, doesn't matter, as long as you're alive, it's fine. Unbelievable!" as she screamed the last part she jumped in Stear's arms. The force was so great that the both of them fell to the floor. Candy just laughed and said, "Oh, I can't wait to see Patty's happy face again. She's been so miserable ever since…well, you know. The Midsummer's ball is going to be tomorrow, I'll make sure you're going to get in, even though you don't have an invitation. Ah, and I can't wait to introduce you to **them**!" Stear was also laughing as he asked, "Them? Should I be worried?" "Yes, them. You've missed a lot by your absence. You've got to meet Henry, Cora and Peter. You'll love them, I'm sure of it."

"Ahem." Terry coughed at the other side of the room. Candy's eyes moved to him. She froze for a moment until her eyes darted to Susanna and her mother. With a second glance, she noted that the two men had moved a little further away from them, probably to avoid any other falling schemes. Suddenly she remembered what she had seen in the town the day before. She put two and two together and turned back to face Stear again. "You! All of you were at the town yesterday!" she accused. Mrs. Marlow was outraged as she hissed, "How do **you** know that?" A normal person would have been affected by the elder woman, but normal people hadn't gone through Mrs. Leagan's bad days, so Candy remained unaffected as she said, "I was having a dinner with my friend at the town and simply just saw you walking little further away from us. Of course back then I thought that you were just a random group of people and not-" Suddenly she stopped talking and embraced Stear. And as quickly as the hug started it ended. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were still here." she said while grinning at him.

"Miss, you seem to be taking this matter very calmly." Oscar noted. Candy seemed to be answering until she thought otherwise. Finally, she said, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Candice White." Oscar smiled and offered his hand, "No need to apologize, Miss White, Mr. Stear had already introduced you to us. I am Oscar Bain and this is my friend Francis Preminger." He noted at him with his free hand. Candy smiled as she moved closer to the other man. She offered her hand to him, but instead of shaking it, he gently lifted it to his lips. His eyes never leaving hers. Candy blushed and managed to stutter, "Pl-pleasure, to meet you, Mr. Preminger." She could have been wrong but the man seemed to flinch at the name.

Even though Francis couldn't control his disappointment, he gave this beautiful woman his best smile and said back, "Pleasure is all mine, Miss White." He almost laughed as he saw how her blush deepened. Slightly he observed the other people in the room. Susanna seemed uncomfortable, her mother and Terry looked angry. For what? He had no idea.

To distract herself, Candy looked around. She noticed a small flower pot in the corner of her eye. She moved slowly, not to be too obvious. When she was right in front of it, she touched the soil, it was rather dry. Not caring anymore, she moved swiftly to the water pitcher and filled her earlier class. She poured the content evenly on the soil. Feeling proud, she murmured for the plant, watching it little more closely.

With a sharp breath, she flinched away from the flower. It was impossible. The white flower was unmistakable Sweet Candy. She took few more steps backward and bumped into Francis. "I-i'm terribly sorry!" she hurried to say. Looking around the room, searching for any kind of excuse to leave, she noticed how every pair of eyes were on her. Then she noticed her way out.

"Oh, look at the time! I got to go, I might make it to dinner if I hurry. Thank you, Stear… and others. As for my gratitude, I'll tell Albert that I invited all of you to the ball tomorrow." Susanna smiled at her, confused and said, "Thank you, but we already got an invitation to the ball. That's why we came here instead of just staying in New York. To come and attend the ball." Surprised look took over Candy's face, but it faded quickly as if it never even was there. But she could've sworn that she had checked the guest list, more than once and that she hadn't seen Terry's or Susanna's names anywhere. "I…see. Well, you should come anyway. All of you." she said as she smiled warmly back at Susanna. Sulking Mrs. Marlow was sure that this, this **tramp** was making fun of her daughter, somehow. Stear gave Candy one last hug and said to her, "Your horse is in the hotel's stable." Candy nodded, "Oh, right, I got to go. See you at the ball." And then she was gone.

She rushed out of the room and walked straight to the front desk. "Excuse me, where would I find the stables?" she asked. The lady at the other side looked at her, eyes full of suspicion. Suddenly a voice behind her said, "Miss Audrey-White, may I escort you to the stables?" She turned around to see Mr. Bain, standing there. "Yes, please, Mr. Bain." she said gratefully. Oscar smiled and said, "Well then, Miss. This way."

The distance between the actual hotel and it's stabled wasn't long but still took a while. It didn't bother them, they talked about the weather and when Oscar made a comment out of French weather, they had really fun. Especially when Oscar talked with his accent, which made Candy laugh out loud. "You know what, Mr. Bain? You're actually a very charming young man, once they get to know you." she said. Oscar chuckled, "I appreciate that comment, Miss White-Audrey. Though you aren't that old." Candy stopped walking at once. So did Oscar as he asked, "What now?" He was afraid he had offended her someway. She shook her head, "It's just…Hmh. That 'White-Audrey' is just a mouthful, isn't it? So just call me Candy." Oscar was stunned by her words and it showed on his face. "What?" she asked with defensive voice. "Nothing, just that you're one odd woman." he said back slowly. Candy raised her hands to her hips and pouted, "And how so?" Oscar backed couple steps before he said, "No, no, nothing… You're just so… **alive** and you seem to have a smile on your face, even in uncomfortable situations. And not to mention the way you announce yourself. You said you were Candice _White_ and not Candice White _-Audrey_. I know many women that would love to have your last name to boast on." Her face softened as she shrugged, "I don't want people to treat me differently, just because I happen to have known surname, for I am not any different from them. Just like so many of them I've been through sadness, agony and heartbreak."

They arrived at the stable and Oscar helped Candy to get the horse ready. "Miss Wh-Candy, are you always this open?" Oscar asked. Candy replied, but her voice indicated that she was really focused on something else than the conversation, "I'd like to think that I am. Innocent until proven otherwise, I'd say." "I see." Oscar said. "What was that? With the rose?" he asked after a noticed how Candy's hands stopped moving. It took few minutes before she replied, "I like flowers, especially roses. It was thirsty, so I gave it water." Oscar sighed, "Yes, yes, I understood that much, but your reaction just after your actions. Did the rose prick you?" Again, a pause before she opened her mouth. " …No… Whose rose was that and where did they get it?" Candy asked instead. "It's Francis'- He brought it with him from England. I understood that it is meant to be a gift to some lady friend." Oscar explained. Candy continued her task and mumbled "Is that so… Well, I hope she likes it."

Even though the atmosphere said that the conversation was over Oscar decided to push it little further. "Why do you ask?" the black haired man asked. Candy shrugged, though since she stood on the other side of the horse, there was no way Oscar could've seen it. "Don't know, just curious, I guess." She added. They had finished and Oscar went to return the brush basket.

When he returned she had already mounted the horse. They said 'goodbyes'. She turned the horse towards the road but stopped it again. She turned back towards the man, "I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish that the buddy of yours was the one to escort me here. So make sure that he will come tomorrow. We have a score to settle." When she had said that she winked at him and moved her horse to slow trot.

Oscar was speechless. _What a woman, now I understand what_ _ **he**_ _sees in her_ , he thought. He didn't move an inch before he was sure she was out of sight. And even after that, he walked slowly back to the room.

Candy trotter through the city and as soon as she was out, she rushed the horse to gallop. She was competing against time, now. She didn't have time to hesitate. Yet, she had to slow the horse a little, as she entered the forest behind the cemetery. The area was unknown to her, so she had to be careful.

* * *

"Miss Candy!" Dorothy shrieked, "The dinner is served in ten minutes and you look like **that**!" Candy wasn't sure if she meant her riding outfit or her windblown hair. "Sorry, Dorothy. But give me those ten minutes, and I promise I'll be presentable." Dorothy gave her unsure look but dashed away. Candy sighed, as she remembered who would be at the dinner, _Leagans_. She winced at the thought. Yet, she wasn't going to give them the pleasure of making her life any worse and held her head high as she walked the stairs.

In her room, as she looked her dresses through, she realized she had never taught her children how to dress for dinner. She could only hope that they wouldn't come in their riding outfits. _Nah, I'm sure either Edith or Albert told them to dress up in something better_ , she thought.

She had chosen a pale lavender, semi-long sleeved dress. A quick knock at her door caught her attention. As she called them in, Edith rushed in. "Oh, good, you **are** back. I was so sure you wouldn't make it." she gasped. Candy smiled. "I **never** break a promise." she scolded her friend.

Edith looked how Candy looked at her reflection one last time and then offered a hand to her. "Shall we?" she asked. Edith was nervous, she had never met these Leagans, but as soon as Albert had heard about their arrival, he had paled and looked extremely annoyed. She gathered her courage and asked, as they walked, "Who are these Leagans anyway?" Candy stiffened a little. "Mr. Leagan is a nice man, but be wary of his wife and their children, Neil and Eliza. Those three are wicked people. Edith nodded, although the explanation didn't give much, it gave enough.

Candy let go of Edith's arm as they arrived. George opened the door to them and announced, "May I present Miss Candice White-Audrey and Miss Edith Cambell." Candy gave her best smile as she entered the room. There were few people who weren't part of the Audrey family, but Candy let it slide. The atmosphere was chilly, as she had expected. "Why is **she** here, Aunt Elroy?!" Sarah Leagan hissed loudly. But before the old lady was able to answer the door behind Candy and Edith opened again. "Misters Peter and Henry White-Audrey and Miss Cora White-Audrey." George announced.

As the doors opened, Candy was relieved. All of them were wearing modest and neat clothes. The boys bowed and Cora gave them a graceful curtsey. Everyone jumped as two fists were slammed to the table. "HOW DARE YOU!? WHAT ARE THOSE RATS OF YOURS DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Aunt Elroy yelled. Candy stood quietly for a while as she glared at the elder woman. "You done?" she finally asked and continued without waiting for the reply, "Good. Now then, let me make some things clear to you. First, Albert is the head of the family and he approves of **my** **children**. And second, have you lost your manners alongside with your mind. No lady should yell like that in any situation." Her calm voice seemed to make Elroy even madder, but Alber silenced her soon. "Sit down, please. All of you." he told them. As he noticed Candy's curious face, he said, "As all of you can see, we have three guests." He pointed at a fine brunet, "This is Mirana Garland, Duke Weaselton-" "Weselton." the Duke corrected. "Right, and Baron von Jik... von… Gik-" Albert stopped as the man raised his hand, "Let me, please, my name tends to be rather difficult to pronounce." Albert nodded, gratefully. "I'm Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Nice to meet you." the man said and smiled, especially at Candy.

Edith and Candy sat on either side of Albert, as he sat at the end of the table. Cora was between Candy and Henry. Peter was sitting right next to Edith. The thing that unnerved Candy was the baron sitting next to Peter. He wasn't old, maybe 30, but still she didn't have any idea what kind of person he was. It was uncomfortably quiet.

Candy smiled at the three quest's and said "I apologize for the ruckus. As you can see we have our disagreements but don't worry about it, you have nothing to do with it. And please, just Candy is enough." As if she had casted a spell, few agreeing murmurs were heard and conversations began, though the tension stayed the same.

"So, **Edith** , right? Why are you friends with someone like Candy?" Eliza asked. "Eliza!" Sarah hissed. Edith just smiled and said calmly, "It's alright, Mrs. Leagan. Actually, I came here just today. And I see nothing wrong in Miss Candy." 'Hmph' was all Eliza answered. But the battle wasn't over yet. "Well surely you see her children." she continued. Edith made a point to look at Henry, Cora and Peter. She then looked back at Eliza. "And your point, Miss Eliza?" the brunette asked. Discouraged by the lack of distaste, Eliza left it at that.

Not long after Eliza, pushed Neil's arm, the -now young man- turned towards Henry and snapped at the boy, "Can't you eat properly? You're making so much noise." And just like Candy, all those years ago, Henry just smile and replied, "Oh, my apologies. But Mister Neil, since you're so well mannered, could you be so kind and teach me?" Neal sneered and turned away. Candy was taken by surprise when Neil paled suddenly and seemed to grunt in pain. The woman next to him had a sour face, too. Rest of the dinner was tense, but the baron made polite small talk with Edith and Candy, he even talked to the kids.

After the dinner, the kids went their own ways so Candy and Edith were able to talk alone. "Why were you almost late from the dinner?" Edith asked, a little pissed since she had panicked at the time. Candy grinned goofily, "Well, I got little distracted." Edith's eyes narrowed, "By what." Candy looked around to see that no one was listening, "Not _what_ , but _who_. I saw Stear at the cemetery." Edith gasped, "As in his ghost?" Candy rolled her eyes and replied, "No. I saw **him**. And then I fainted." Candy saw how Edith got paler, so she offered, "Come, let's sit down." They sat down and Edith's curiosity woke. "What happened after that?" she asked. "Well, he took me to a hotel. I think it was called Regulus, or something. When I woke up I was in a room, which was full of people. The Granchesters were there, as was Mrs. Marlow. I also met Mr. Bain and Mr. Preminger. They were so kind and polite, I wish the Leagans had such manners." she told her. "Should we tell Albert about Stear being alive?" Edith asked suddenly. Candy disagreed, "No, let it be a surprise for him tomorrow."

Candy told Edith about the invitation and she suggested that Candy should go and tell Albert about it. So here she was, right behind his office's door. She was uncertain but knocked anyway. "Come in." she heard Albert say. Slowly she entered the room. Albert let out a sigh, "Ah, it's just you." Candy smirked at this and mocked him, "Aww, you were so sure I was Aunt Elroy." Albert chuckled, "As childish as ever, I see." Candy didn't say anything for a while. "May I see the guest list?" she requested suddenly. "Sure." Albert replied. He searched for it for a while, but as soon as he found it he offered it to her.

Candy looked the list through couple of times before Albert asked, "Is someone missing?" She shook her head and answered, "It's not 'who's missing' but 'who isn't here'." Now Albert was baffled, "There's a difference?" Candy looked at him sharply, "There is a difference. Today I found out that Terry and Susanna had an invitation. And yet, their names aren't in here. I do not have an answer for this mystery, but I hoped you would have one." Albert narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?" he asked, little impatient. At this Candy slammed her hand in the table and hissed at him, "I'm implying that you invited them behind my back. _Why?_ Only Lord knows, but I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier." Albert was little upset that Candy raised her voice like that, but she seemed to think that this situation needed it.

However, Albert remained calm and collected as he said back, "No, Candy, I did not invite them." Candy straightened her back and nodded. Her voice was completely normal as she wondered aloud, "Fine, but someone did." She seemed to believe him, which made Albert even more confused, "That's it? You believe me just like that?" Candy looked at him and smiled, "After living with children my whole life, I'm pretty good at lie detection. Should I think that you're an unnaturally good liar?" "No. No, of course not." he hurried to say. Candy nodded and asked for the permission to leave. After she got one, she told him to have a good evening and left.

Walking through the hall, Candy sunk deep into her mind. She didn't register anything that happened around her, though she was able to avoid colliding with a servant. She checked on her children, briefly. Cora told her that her sleeve had been torn when she had been in the tree. Candy didn't scold the girl, just told her to be more careful next time and asked for the dress, so she could fix it. The blackette had been more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Fixing the sleeve had taken ten to twenty minutes, so Candy still had time before the evening meal. She walked to her suitcase and took out a small, worn book. She began to read it, only whispering some parts out loud. " _I can't even say a single word._ / _You probably can't even hear my poetry anymore._ / _One's mute and the other is deaf._ … _Now one is there, the other elsewhere._ / _We were supposed to live together._ / _We should've died alongside._ … _Halfway, I'll be waiting for you_./ _Would I be able to give you away?_ / _But darling, I can't go on like this._ / _Alone, our shared journey._ … _I'll wait for you_. I'll wait…" her voice faded away. She had to admit, it was beautiful. But that was the one reason she had chosen the book, all the poems and haikus were either beautiful or magnificent.

Some people would say she was stupid for bathing in her sadness and was just adding water to the mill with these poems, but she begged to differ. She had many books filled with happier poems, so she wasn't purposefully looking for sad ones. She liked poems in general. And besides reading them was a great way to spend the evening. She was able to finish the book, but only because she skipped the evening meal.

Candy was ready to go to sleep when she heard a knock on her door. Truthfully speaking she couldn't care less but called the knocker in any way. But when her children stepped in, she was all smiles and sunshine. "Hello there, sweethearts." she chirped. "Hi, Mother." Peter and Cora chirped back. "Mother." Henry said as he nodded at her.

"Where were you, Mother?" Peter asked as he laid on her bed and Candy was braiding Cora's hair. "I was on an adventure." she told him. "You were not!" he accused. Candy glanced at him. "And why is that?" she asked. Peter looked out of the window and replied, "Adults don't do adventures, only kids do." Candy finished the braid and tied it up so that it looked like a crown.

Cora looked at her little brother and asked, "Would you like to go to Neverland?" The little boy shrugged, "No. There would be two Peters then. It would be way too confusing." Cora punched him gently on the shoulder, "As if! What's the real reason?" Peter looked Candy in the eyes as he said, "Family comes first." Candy smiled brightly as she took him into a mother-bear hug, "Aww! You little! I love you. You know that, right?" "Yeah…" the boy was able to gasp out. "Not fair!" Cora complained. Candy laughed, "I love all of you. Do you want to stay the night with me?" "YES!" Cora and Peter shouted. Candy turned her concerned eyes to her third child, who had been quiet for a while now. "Henry?" she asked. The boy in question looked up and said, "Yeah, sure. I'll take the sofa." Candy nodded.

"Mother, I miss home." Cora said suddenly. Henry was quick to shush her and give her a mean look. Candy hugged the blackette. "Oh, sweetie, we're going home really soon. But there's the ball too, remember? And your birthday, too!" she said. Cora nodded but didn't look convinced. To change the subject Candy asked, "But back to more important matter, how did the picnic go?" "Uncle Albert is funny. Over half of the time, he made Miss Edith laugh. She has a nice laugh, too, so we didn't mind it, if we didn't understand the joke." Peter said. Henry rolled his eyes.

They kept talking about the picnic for a while before Candy asked if any of them wanted a new horse, the kind that Albert had; beautiful and expensive. To her surprise, all of them declined. Cora told her that she wanted a horse with a thick head and potent, not some flashy beauty. Henry just didn't see the need for one, since -according to him- their horses were just fine. Peter didn't have a reason, he just didn't want one.

"Moreover, I'm worried about your constant need to save someone or -thing. First of all, your workers **needed** the work, you offered and all of your horses were almost killed for having flaws." Henry grumbled. Candy replied sharply, "Well, you can never do too many good deeds." That shut the teen's mouth until it was time to say 'good night'. Henry got a pillow and a blanket from the cabin shut the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: This has actually been ready for a while(3 weeks at least) but I've always just forgotten about it. Sorry 'bout that. Just tell me if you have any suggestions for the story. Next chapter is going to concentrate on the ball. I'm little excited. Will Francis reveal, who he really is? Or does everyone just guess it by themselves?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Candy or its characters. Nor do I have the pleasure of owning the Duke(from Disney) or the Baron(Studio Ghibli).**


	5. Tension In The Air

**Tension In The Air**

 **Audrey Manor, Lakewood**

 **Early morning, Thur. 24. June '20**

Once again, as soon as the sun's first rays touched her window, Candy got up. As she was done with her bathing and putting on some clothes, her ruffling woke Henry, as well. "Mother?" he whispered so that he wouldn't wake his younger siblings. "Yes, honey?" she called back, keeping her own voice low. "Nothing. Just that…" his voice faded away. "Just what?" She insisted but as she noticed how Cora started to stir, she silently nodded towards the door, suggesting that they should leave the room.

"So what were you saying?" she asked him as they sat in the parlour. Henry looked at everything else except his adoptive mother. Candy was running a little impatient when he finally spoke. "Mother, are you lonely?" he asked. Candy blinked in surprise. She looked at her son as if he had grown another head and asked, "I beg your pardon?" Henry got frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't good in this kind of things. "I mean- I know that you're busy with us kids and the ranch and all your other duties, but… Don't you want someone to love?" he asked with a little voice.

Candy was extremely confused now. Here they were, she and her son. And he was asking about her **love-life**. She knew, that many kids thought about their parents' relationships and such, but never, ever had she heard that they had actually confronted the parents about the matter. She took a couple of deep breaths before she said, "Henry, darling, have you been reading my novels?" The boy blushed. With a sight Candy continued, " This is something I've never told anyone." Henry lifted his gaze from the floor. "I've ever truly loved one person. I was so sure we'd be happy together. But before I even knew it, I had lost him to Death. However, I did hold affection for someone else too, later in my life. That didn't work out, either. And I know I always tell you, kids, that you shouldn't give up. I've fallen in love twice and I don't think that I could handle the third time. In other words, I guess I've given up on love."

"Dear lady, you should **never** give up on love." said a voice from the door. Both, Candy and Henry jumped a little. The two had been so focused on their conversation that they hadn't noticed the man when he had entered the room. It was the baron from yesterday. "Good morning, Mr. von Gikkingen." Candy said politely even though she was unhappy with his interruption. The man flinched. "Please, Miss, call me Baron. It's easier that way." Candy nodded. "I was wondering, where would I find the kitchen?" Baron asked. "I'll show you. We were just finishing, anyway." Candy said as she rose from her seat. Before she moved anywhere she patted her dress to straighten it. She asked if Henry wanted to join them.

Candy led them through the hallway. "May I ask few questions?" Candy asked. She heard Baron chuckle, "Very, clever, Miss Candy." She continued as she got a good look at Baron over her shoulder, a smirk on her face "What are you going to do when we get to the kitchen?" "I plan to make tea. I like it best when I've made it myself." he said. Candy nodded and turned her head back at the direction she was walking. "And is it drinkable? Good, even?" she teased. Baron didn't answer, he just chuckled while shaking his head. Once they got to the kitchen they noticed that it was still empty. Henry started to look around for something small to eat with the tea. Candy, however, follower Baron's movements closely. She even asked some tips for making tea. The man answered all of her questions and offered to write some notes for her later.

"It's rare to see someone with your status, interested in tea brewing." Baron noted as the water was starting to heat up. Candy rolled her eyes. "With my status? If you've got all of your information from Leagans, I must say that you're a very odd man." she said. Baron grinned, but she failed to see what was so funny. She didn't see what Baron did. Behind her, sitting by a table was Henry, also rolling his eyes. "No, I haven't heard anything about you from Leagans. I didn't even know that you existed before you attended the dinner." Baron said sheepishly. Candy looked his eyes full of disbelief. "Well, I better tell you before the Leagans ruin everything. My name is Candice White-Audrey. I'm an orphan from Pony's Home. I was adopted by the head of the family of Audrey, William Audrey himself. After my many ups and downs I studied at nursing school and became a nurse. Some time passed and I inherited a cattle ranch. As for now, I'm managing it with my best abilities." Baron looked surprised but not terribly shocked. "No wonder you didn't give off a pampered princess aura, unlike Miss Eliza." Candy made a dramatic gasp. "How dare you?" she mocked. Baron continued as if nothing had happened, "But do not be mistaken, you do have a aura of high class. You handle yourself with grace and elegancy." Candy laughed, "Stop, you'll make me blush." Baron laughed too. Henry looked at the two, but said nothing.

" **I'm** not usually the one to pry but I have to ask, what's your deal with the Leagans?" Candy asked as she sipped her tea, she had pressed the matter little teasingly and the man knew it. Baron sighed, there was no way he'd win against this woman. So he told them, "Sarah Leagan is a friend of a friend. And if I'm not completely mistaken, they are hoping to marry their daughter, Miss Eliza, off to either me or the duke. Truthfully speaking, I hope that she fancies the duke more than me." Candy laughed. Now that she knew what was waiting for this man, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "If you ever need any kind of help, with Leagans or anything else, don't be afraid to call me. My kids and I will help you in any way possible."

Baron seemed to cling to the suggestion. "Well, Miss Candy. I have to admit, I'm not here to, swoon Miss Eliza." he said. "Oh!" Candy breathed in surprise. "I'm looking for someone. A woman." he added, head low, as if in shame. Candy shared a look with Henry. "But Eliza-" Candy started, but Baron interrupted her "I've made no sign of interest in her, I swear. I just needed to tell some excuse to my father, so he'd allow me to come." Candy nodded. "A woman, you say. Who is she?" Baron seemed hopeful. "Yoshioka Haru… Or rather Haru Yoshioka." Baron said. Henry snorted, "Which is it?" Baron bit his lower lip. "I do not know. She's a daughter of a wealthy Japanese businessman, so it's hard to say if she goes by her surname or just her given name."

Candy thought about the news for a moment. "So, this Miss Yoshioka?" Baron nodded, " She's a sweetheart of yours?" she asked. Baron nodded, "Yes, I met her on my business trip to Japan. She is the fairest of all women I've ever seen- No offence." Henry snorted, again. Candy shushed him. "And you believe she's here?" Baron nodded again. "She mentioned how she was excited about the Mid Summer's ball, at the Audrey Manor." he explained. Candy frowned. "I see. And did she mention this before or after you had received yours?" she asked sharply. "You're asking if I hoaxed an invitation after I heard she's coming. No. I'm actually an old friend of William's but we decided to keep it from the Leagans." Now was Candy's turn to nod. She froze completely for a second before she started to laugh quietly. "You- You mean to tell, me that- hahhahh… You've been Albert's friend for a long time and he still… he still can't say your name right?" she finally managed to say. She was right and that earned few chuckles from Baron, too. When Candy calmed down they continued to talk normally.

They had gone through few topics and now Baron looked at Candy and Henry. "You don't seem to be old enough to be his mother." he commented. Candy looked at him sharply. She hated the subject and it always made her uncomfortable. "Well, as you heard my love-life is little quiet. Has been for years. Meaning, that I haven't been blessed with children of my own. Cora and Peter, and of course Henry, here, were all adopted from Pony's Home." Baron looked at her surprised. "I could have sworn…" he mumbled. "Sworn what?" Candy found herself asking. She knew that face. Many people made it after they heard about her children. But this face wasn't of disgust, it was shocked one, or rather, surprised. Baron shook his head, "Nothing. Just that the youngest looks just like you, so I just assumed…" Candy was puzzled. She looked at Henry to get any kind of confirmation. The boy sighed, "Yes, Mother. You and Peter share few features. But if I were to say that you were his biological mother, I'd also say that he has more features from his father than mother." "Okay. If that's all, Mr. von-erm- Baron, we should change the subject." But Henry wasn't done and he just shrugged innocently. "Well, years ago, there was the scandal between you and Terrence Grandchester." he said just so he could see his mother's reaction. " **Young man**. You know very well that Peter is adopted. You were there when I filled the papers at the Pony's home." Candy said icily. "And besides he's 7 and I'm 22, I was only 15, around the time he was born. If I hear you as much as speaking about such thing, I'll ground you for a week." she continued. "He'd pass for a few years younger if needed!" Henry argued.

Baron couldn't wrap his head around the conversation between the two, so he just concentrated on the one thing he had caught. "You know Terrence Grandchester? As in, in his personal life?" he asked. Candy looked at him. "You sure are nosy. But yes, I **knew** him. A long time ago." she said, with a voice that implied that this was the end of the discussion. She gave Henry a warning look. "A month." she said, daring him to say anything. "But-" Henry tried to say but Candy silenced him. "Enough!" she said and rushed out of the room.

Henry knew he was being unreasonable, but how else was he supposed to get his mother to speak. She always dodged his attempts. He wanted, no, **needed** to know how his mother felt about Terrence Grandchester. Of course, he wanted his mother to be happy, but he also knew that the Grandchester was not the door to Candy's happiness. He wondered if he had subconsciously wanted to remind Candy about the man. To make her remember the pain he caused so that even if the opportunity to be with him came, she wouldn't take it.

"Did I ruin it?" Baron asked. Henry looked at him. The man was obviously worried; his eyes were wide and a slight frown was on his face. Henry slowly shook his head and said back, "No, she got angry at me. You were just curious. She'll calm down. I'm sure she'll ask about the Yoshioka you mentioned, too." His assurance seemed to calm the golden blonde at least a little. "I'll look out for her, too." he added. Anything to lessen his mother's burdens.

Henry excused himself and exited the room. He closed the door and started to walk towards Candy's room. He needed to wake up the two sleepyheads. He stopped abruptly when he noticed Candy, leaning on a wall few meters away. Candy noticed him. "I'm sorry." she said quickly. Henry nodded as an acknowledgment. But that wasn't enough for Candy. She straightened up and walked towards him. She took him into an embrace. She hugged him tightly and said to him, "I **am** sorry, but sometimes you just push me too much. But gladly; not too often. I'm afraid that one day it'll break the bond…" Henry remained silent but nodded again. Candy mimicked him and pulled away. That's when Henry noticed how 'clear' Candy's eyes were. They were full of unshed tears. Now Henry felt like he needed to apologize. But before he could, Candy sniffed and said, "Now, go and wake your siblings, I'll have to take care of Edith." "Sure." the teen managed to say, his throat felt dry, all of sudden. They parted halfway.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Candy exclaimed when she entered Edith's room. Edith shrieked and fell from her bed. "Candy!" she roared as she got back up. "Sorry, but it's your own fault. You overslept. It's nine already." Edith rolled her eyes when she heard what Candy said to her. "It doesn't matter. Everything has been planned 'till the end. So there's no reason to start fussing this early." Edith whined. Candy just hummed and opened the curtains to observe the scenery.

The weather was nice, the sky seemed to be clear and the sun was already up. Edith wasn't done with her complaining. "I bet that the kids aren't up yet, either." she said. Candy grinned and offered her a nice, yellow, summer dress. "Wrong. I asked Henry to go and wake them up." Edith followed Candy with her gaze and noticed how her movements seemed to be a little stiff. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. Candy looked at her, surprised. Then she turned back to search through Edith's closet for a suitable summer dress. "Yes. Yes, I did. Would you like this?" she said and took a pale yellow summer dress out of her closet. Edith didn't see why not and just nodded.

"So what's on the schedule?" Edith asked as Candy helped her into the dress. Candy looked unsure as she replied, "Well, I don't know, but I'm sure Albert will tell us everything we need to know. Even though they have had the party every year for decades now, I myself, have never been to one." Edith looked at Candy. "Decades?" she asked. Candy shrugged, "Well it is an old family after all."

A knock came from the door. "May I come in?" Albert asked. Candy gave an evil smirk to Edith. The brunette blushed and called him in. Albert stepped in and looked little embarrassed to see Candy. "Oh, Candy. I didn't know you were in here. May I speak to Ed- Ms. Cambell, alone." Candy kept the smirk on her face as she replied, "Of course, Albert, dear. I'm going to go to check on the kids and leave you and future-Mrs. Audrey to it." "Thank- Wait! What?!" he shrieked, but Candy was already gone. Albert turned back towards his fiancé. "You told her, huh?" he asked, a wide grin on his face. Edith grabbed his hands, having a similar grin of her own and replied, "Nope. Well, not before she guessed all by herself. You aren't that hard to read, especially by her. **And** I have spent a significant amount of days living here." They hugged each other. "I love you." Edith whispered to his shoulder. "I love you more." Albert said back. The brunette chuckled and looked him in the eyes. "I doubt that." Edith reached up and gave the man a quick peck on his cheek.

* * *

 **Leagan Manor**

"Please, Eliza. Tell me what you have planned for this evening. You know mother can't handle any more scandals." Neil begged his sister. But, as always, she decided to ignore his protest and only stared at her reflection. "Did you know that mother asked great-uncle if we could stay the night there. And he refused. Ridiculous." Eliza complained. "What's the big deal? We live like 10 minutes away, anyways." Neil asked. "On, Neil, it's a matter of pride. As a man, you're expected to know about it." Eliza mocked. As Neil was taking his leave he called out to her, "Just don't do anything stupid today, okay." Eliza glared at him and snapped, "What on Earth is wrong with you? Ever since you met that Garland woman, you've been different. And yesterday, you barely did anything, even though **I** asked you to help me." Neil didn't turn back anymore, he just said, "I actually like and trust her. And she told me that my actions at the dinner were unacceptable. So from now on, I'll do my best to become a better man. Can't you see, Eliza? Times change. And we should change with them. We aren't children anymore."

As Neil left, Sarah stepped in. She was puzzled by her son's rash exit, but let it slide. "Eliza, dear, are you alright? You seemed very upset yesterday when we left the manor." she said. Eliza sniffed her nose in disgust, "I'm fine, mother. I just can't stand the fact that Candy will be attending the ball. She has never participated in it. I've always been the star. And now she's stealing the spotlight, just like always." Eliza saw how a smile appeared on her mother's face. "I wouldn't worry about that. She's an orphan who was adopted into the family. She has three bastards and no real looks. I'm sure that the only attention she'll get, will be negative." Sarah said while her eyes gleamed ominously. "And there are two charming nobles after your heart." she continued. Eliza snorted, "Yeah, and the other one of them stayed at the Audrey manor. Tell me, how is that good for courting." Sarah was little taken back and replied uncertainly, "Well, a little distance can be good sometimes." Sarah tried to talk to her daughter little more, but it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere. She gave up and excused herself.

After her mother had left, Eliza grinned evilly. She opened a drawer and took out an envelope. It had taken two weeks to master the handwriting, well at least copy the words from her original invitation. She almost failed to steal one blank invitation card but with Neil's help, she had succeeded. Her goal was to get Terry and Susanna to attend so that Candy would be humiliated. She didn't know for sure if Terry was coming, but she would figure it out later today.

* * *

 **Hotel Regulus**

Stear was pacing back and forth in the suite. His nervousness was affecting the other two men. "Would you like to sit down?" Oscar asked. Stear glanced the free seat but shook his head. "No. I'd like to just stay here and skip the ball and just… lay low… Maybe?" Stear mumbled. Francis panicked and said quickly, "You can't do that! She was so happy when you agreed. And think about Patty! She'll be there too." Stear's face got even paler than it already was. Oscar sighed, this wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped. After a long pause, Stear finally talked, "You're right. You're right. Could we like… talk about something else? **Anything** but the topic of me revealing myself to the ball guests is fine." Francis didn't waste a moment. "This may sound impolite but is Miss White, single?" he asked.

Oscar wanted to sigh so badly, but he controlled himself. Stear's eyes widened. "Why do you want to know?" Francis was feeling extremely awkward and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well…She- She seemed like a decent lady and I would love to get to know her better." Stear was silent again for a while, but he didn't get more nervous, if anything, he relaxed a little. "Hmm… Last I met her she had something going on with Terry, but now it's quite obvious that nothing's going on between them anymore. For all I know, she could be seeing someone." Stear pondered out-loud, but hurried to continue as he saw Francis' beaten expression, " **But** I didn't catch a sight of a ring on her finger **and** she didn't correct us when we called her Miss. Besides I didn't see her minding your flirting." Francis sighed in relief and blushed a little.

Stear was pouring water for himself when he stopped stone cold. He turned towards Francis and looked him, gaze full of suspicion. "Didn't you say that you were here to see an old sweetheart of yours?" he asked the blonde man. The said man grew uneasy as the sentence passed Stear's mouth. "Y-yeah, but she has probably moved on. Last time we met was years ago. And I… I was just looking at the other possibilities. I promise not to even try to make a move on her before I've settled everything with my… old sweetheart." the blonde said. Stear lifted his hands in defence. "Fine, I won't stand in your way. But if you break her heart or even think of two-timing, I'll come after you." he threatened.

Oscar was getting impatient as had some questions in mind, and he intended to get some answers. "So, Stear, what does one do at the midsummer's ball?" he asked. The brown haired man furrowed his brows as he tried to remember. "Well, if I'm right, this year it isn't hosted by great-aunt Elroy, so I can't say for sure. But at least there will be a picnic with light foods. There are many blankets on the ground so that you can eat with your own group or some other people that you don't know. After that you can walk around the estate, either inside or outside and socialize…" he went silent for a moment as he tried to remember more. It took a while before he continued, "And…at some point, women will retreat and start getting ready for the actual ball. The get into their gowns and finish their hair and looks. The actual dancing starts around seven. Some people, who think that they're too good for the picnic part, start coming around half past six. Oh, and there's a room prepared for children to play and sleep if they get tired, supervised by maids, of course. And that's about it." Oscar nodded in understanding and mumbled, "I see…"

* * *

 **Audrey Manor**

Candy was looking serious as she spoke to the telephone "Yes, Irina, I know. The day after tomorrow? …Yes, I understand. I'll be on the early train … What did the vet tell you? … Oh, okay. … How many cows did you say? … Well, tell Aaron that he should do as he sees is best. … Yes. Okay, I'll give it to her. Bye." She sighed as soon as the handle was down. "What was that all about?" Cora asked. Candy jumped and put her hand to her heart. She hadn't heard Cora's steps. "Oh, nothing. The cattle has been little restless, that's all. And Silverstream's foals are doing great." Her daughter gave her a suspicious look but didn't say anything.

Cora sensed her mother's desire to change the topic so she gave her an option to do so. "Is this dress fine for the picnic?" she asked. Candy looked at her. She had a pale-yellow dress with floral print in her hands. It came down to her knees. "It's perfect. You and Edith are matching. Should I braid your hair, too?" Cora thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No, but I'd appreciate if you put it on a high ponytail." she said. Candy smiled and took a ribbon out of her pocket.

Many other people would've been taken by surprise since the pocket was practically invisible, but Cora knew, that every time her mother bought a new dress, she'd ask Irina to install at least two pockets into it. With practiced moves, Candy put her hair like she asked to. "There." the blonde said as she finished. "Where are the boys?" Candy asked as they started to walk. Cora shrugged, "'Dunno." Candy gave her a sharp look. "Cora." her tone was warning. The girl rolled her eyes. "You never tell boys to behave or watch their language." she whined. "I do. But with you, it's different. You are a girl. There are different expectations for you, especially when you're not alone." Candy argued. Cora sighed, "Okay. I **do not** know." Candy wanted to sigh, but she controlled herself. Usually, Candy gave Cora a lot of freedom, but she also expected her to be able to behave properly. She knew that the only reason, why she was now keeping Cora under her constant watch was, that she was afraid that Leagans would find something to use against her. And yet, she couldn't help but to notice how much more tense her relationships were with Henry and Cora since they came here. She wished that the day would be over soon.

Edith saw Candy and Cora walking down the corridor so she called out to them, "Hey. Should we put the dresses and other stuff ready for the night?" The two rushed to her side and agreed with her. They decided that their outfits should stay secret from the boys and Albert. "Whose room is biggest?" Edith asked. She hadn't been to Cora's room, but she knew Candy's was little bigger than hers. "I guess mine it is. We should go and get your dresses there before the guests start to arrive." Candy replied. She looked over Edith's shoulder and saw how Albert entered his study. "Actually, you should go and take them now." she said little dismissively while taking a step past Edith. Cora and Edith gave her an odd look before they hurried away.

She knocked and waited for the permission to enter. "Come in." Albert's voice came from the other side of the door. Candy stepped in and closed the door right behind her. "Ah, Candy. I hope you're here to explain your actions this morning." Albert said. He tried to sound professional but his grin spoiled the look. Candy gave him similar grin as she replied, "In your dreams. Actually, I'm here to tell you something I forgot to tell you yesterday." Alber arched an eyebrow. "Telling the truth, I fainted yesterday. And before you freak out, nothing terrible happened!" she said quickly. Albert stood up, he seemed to be on edge but she continued, "So, I was taken care by this gentleman. When I woke up he was there and so were Terry, Susanna and Mrs. Marlow. The gentleman also had two other friends with him. I took the liberty and invited them all to the ball today." "So that's how you found out about Terry and Susanna's invitation." Albert said. He gasped and continued, more worriedly, "Candy they could've been any kind of men! You shouldn't trust people so easily." Candy looked at her adoptive father like he had grown another head. "I just said that Terry and his companions were there, too" she pointed. "But what **if** they hadn't known Terry? Anything could've happened!" he nearly shouted. "Well, **Edith** wouldn't be here now if _she_ hadn't trusted _you_!" the blonde shot back.

Albert sighed, "Fine, but I wish you'd tell this kind of things to me before hand. It's the same as back then when you adopted Henry, then Cora and then Peter. You just called me and said 'I've adopted a child.' Don't I deserve a warning at least?" Candy looked away, she was too old to get scolded. "Are you trying to provoke on purpose?" she growled. She took a deep breath and continued more calmly, "These can't possibly be compared, besides it's my life, and besides just like back then, I did it at the heat of the moment. And I've yet to regret adopting any of them. So the chances of me regretting inviting them is also small." She had paid a great price for not revealing her rescuer, but she knew that Albert would change his mind after he'd find out about Stear. She had kept her head that Albert would have to find out on his own. He'd have to wait and see. "I have to go. Cora and Edith are waiting." she said and with that, she was out of the room.

* * *

Candy walked into her room a box in her hands. It was a plain brown box. Still, Cora eyed it closely. Candy stopped in front of her daughter and offered it to her. The girl took the box little hesitantly. She almost dropped it as it trembled suddenly. She got little scared and she put it down quickly.

Edith looked at smiling Candy. The blonde had disappeared for ten minutes the day they were at the town, and Edith was sure that the box held the answer. Cora looked at Candy suspiciously. But Candy just encouraged her to open it. Cora took the top off slowly.

Edith was too far to see what was in the box, but Cora's stunned expression urged her to step closer. The brunette took a sharp breath. "They're…" she began, but couldn't continue. Candy laughed before she finished the sentence, "Kittens."

Indeed, in the box were five kittens and their mother. "Where did you…?" Edith tried to ask but her voice failed her. "Get them? From the town, the day before. Their former owner delivered them here yesterday." Candy explained. The blonde looked at her daughter. "Cora? Sweety, you don't like them?" she asked, voice full of worry. Cora shook her head. She lifted her head and looked Candy right in the eyes. She seemed like she was ready to cry, and yet smile was soon on her lips. "I **love** them." she said and after a quick look at the box she continued, "But which one is meant for me?" Candy looked surprised. "Why, all of them, of course." she said back. "But I guess your brothers wouldn't mind if you share them." she said little discreetly.

Cora nodded and moved the box next to the couch. She sat down and picked one kitten. It's high-pitched mews were loud, but after its mother mewed back it fell silent. Cora tucked it close to her chest like Candy instructed. Edith picked one, too. It was asleep, so it didn't mew at all. Candy offered to go and fetch the boys. The two were too deep in their adoration to even notice her anymore so she just left.

The boys both gave a very different reaction when she told them. Peter was more than happy, barely keeping calm. Henry, however, wasn't pleased. "Mother, didn't I warn you about your habit of saving animals?" Candy looked at him blankly as she replied, "You did. So what?" Henry groaned, "This is exactly what I was talking about! You can't save **everyone**!" Candy gave him a sharp look. "You'll change your mind when you see them, I'm sure." she said shortly. She led the boys to her room.

When Peter dashed into the room, Cora shushed him. All of the kittens were asleep or drinking milk. Peter jumped onto the couch next to Cora. Cora started to speak with him in a quiet voice. Henry only got close enough to see, the kittens. He had to admit, they were cute. _And_ _ **vulnerable**_ , he added darkly in his mind. Candy had probably just saved them from certain death.

"What are their names?" Cora asked. "You can name the kittens, but the mother is actually Bellatrix, Bella for short." she replied. Edith got up from the couch to give Peter more space. "I've never seen anything like that." she whispered to Candy. The blonde was puzzled. "Their colors." Edith explained. But when the blonde still didn't seem to understand Edith led her to the box. She pointed at the kittens, one at the time as she spoke, "That one is orange tabby, that's obviously black, and that color is called tortoise shell. Those last two ones are brown tabbies." Candy looked at the five kittens and agreed, she however still missed the point. "Their mother only has black and orange in her. It's near to impossible to have so many different colored kittens." Edith explained after a groan. "Surely they have a father, too." Henry pointed out. Edith stopped. "You're right, but one would still think that they would've been main colors like black and brown, or something."

Candy laughed but stopped immediately when both, Cora and Peter shushed her. "Sorry." she whispered to them. "Well, considering that either of us isn't a doctor, we have no idea how genetics work." Candy said to Edith. "Much ado about nothing." they heard Henry mutter.

"Alright! Boys out you go! You have to get ready in time!" Candy said as the clock showed little past 12. Henry had no objection, but Peter started to whine. Candy and Peter did their best to persuade him to go. In the end, Henry dragged pouting Peter away. Cora waved them and continued to pet the now active mother.

* * *

Albert was at the door with great-aunt Elroy, they were waiting for Candy. Since Edith wasn't part of the family, yet, she wasn't going to be there, so Candy told her children to stay with her. Candy walked in with a calm face. "Sorry, I'm late. I was on my way when Patty called. She said that her grandmother paid her a surprise visit, so she won't be attending the picnic. She did promise to be in time for the ball, though." Albert nodded. Elroy ignored her, but Candy had expected as much.

There were so many people coming that Candy stopped paying attention half way through. She just smiled and offered a curtsy to every man, woman and child. Albert decided to follow her and also shook the children's hands. Aunt Elroy didn't pay attention to the children but it didn't seem to bother them, since the old woman was rather scary, anyway. She seemed to know everyone by name, too. Little creepy in Candy's opinion.

After everyone on the list had arrived, Aunt Elroy left. Albert was going to follow her suite and join everyone else but Candy stopped him. "Albert, did you forget? Terry and the others haven't arrived yet." she said. Albert glanced at the clock. It was 20 till four. Except for a couple of exceptions, such as Patricia O'Brien, everyone else had already arrived. He had completely forgotten and now started to wonder what kind of people Candy had invited. He could only hope that they were decent people, who could behave. Not for his own sake but for Candy's.

"They're here." Candy's joyous outburst woke him from his deep thoughts. Further away on the driveway he saw two cars getting closer. He was little taken aback when Candy grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Candy always avoided touching him in public. 'To avoid misunderstandings and such', she and explained. He looked at her eyes and saw worry and happiness in them. He hadn't seen that happiness in her eyes since Anthony. The sight only increased his curiosity.

The cars stopped and Albert followed Candy to the stairs outside. He silently watched as Terry got out of the car and with practiced movements helped Susanna out and onto her wheelchair. His feelings were mixed. He wanted to be angry at Terry for leaving Candy, but pity and compassion towards him were also present. Not to mention the fact that he still considered him as a friend. Albert quickly checked Candy. Her smile was bright and genuine. "Welcome to Audrey's annual Midsummer's Ball." she said as she offered a curtsy to Terry and a gentle smile to Susanna. Then her attention turned towards Mrs. Marlow, to the middle aged woman she just gave a nod, keeping her face blank. It was obvious that she had been offended the day before when the elder woman had clearly shown her dislike towards the blonde. So Candy decided not to offer her friendship to Mrs. Marlow before she apologized or even tried to be civil with her.

Terry pushed Susanna up a ramp, which Candy had insisted to be put by the stairs. 'Just in case' she had said with a mischievous smile. Albert smiled and offered his hand to Terry. The actor looked little nervous but shook the offered hand little hesitantly. Susanna looked back at Candy and then Albert. "Are you her husband?" she asked. Both Candy and Albert looked shocked and nervous. "Ah, no. I'm her adoptive father and the host of this party. My name is William Audrey. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Grandchester. I met Terry when he was still at school, in London." Albert explained little embarrassed by her suggestion. Terry looked at him. "Wait. You're **the** great-uncle William? How come she never told me that?" he said. Candy walked next to him and replied sharply, "Maybe, because I found out **after** our breakup?"

The reunion was so intense that no one noticed how the three men exited the other vehicle. The first to notice was Albert. He looked at Candy and nodded towards them. Candy looked at the direction he had nodded and shrieked. "Ah! Stear! I knew you'd come!" Within seconds she had her hands around his neck. And when she looked back, she saw Albert sitting on the stone stairs. His face was pale, almost white. "Could it be possible?" he breathed out. Candy smiled, eyes full of tears as she hurried back to him. She and Terry helped him up. "You better believe it is." Candy said. Terry agreed, "I couldn't believe it either when I met him on Mauretania. But as surely as you're standing here, so is he." All Albert could do was a nod. He let Terry help him get up.

Candy looked the other two men and said, "Albert, these two are Mr. Preminger and Mr. Bain. They also helped me yesterday." Alber looked at them. Both seemed like decent people. The slightly taller of the two, who had black hair and brown eyes, offered his hand as he said, "Oscar Bain, at your service." Albert shook the offered hand. The blue-eyed blonde stepped closer and introduced himself, "Francis Preminger." Albert shook his hand and replied to both men, "Well, as you just heard from Candy, I'm William Audrey, but I do prefer being called just Albert." Candy looked at everyone with a smile on her face. "I think that we should go and join the others. It's almost time to start and it can't happen if our host isn't present. Not to mention there is a beautiful lady waiting for her Prince Charming." she said and winked at Albert, who held back a groan. Rest of the group missed the joke. Terry went as far as glanced at Stear questioningly.

As they were led by Albert who had been caught in a conversation with Terry, Candy held Francis, Oscar and Stear little behind. "Stear, Patty isn't coming until the actual ball starts, so you can take it easy." she said and turned towards Francis and Oscar, "And as for you two. Just behave and make friends. If it feels like you can't do it on your own, you're free to join my group." Stear looked at Candy. "What about me?" he asked. He got a disbelieving look from her, before she answered, "Uh, Stear, if you thought you weren't **obligated** to be part of my group, you were wrong. You have a brother to confront." Candy's stern voice made Stear feel like a little kid who just got scolded by his mother. He didn't remember Candy having such traits. Sure, she had been bossy at the times, but now her voice held such authority, that he could only wonder where it came from.

Candy had slowed their pace so much that they had lost the sight of the others. So she led all three men to the field, where everyone already were. Francis observed the group she was leading them to. Their blanket was medium sized and little further away from others. He noted that the Granchesters and Mrs. Marlow weren't present, yet Albert was already there and with him were a brunette woman and three children. The woman noticed them, when they were few meters away, and called out, "Candy! Well, you took you time, we've already started!"

Then the smaller one of the boys came running towards them. "Mom!" he shouted. All three men froze to their places. Candy also stopped and opened her arms. The young boy hugged his mother and glanced quickly at the men. Candy turned towards them and smiled as she said, "Stear, Mr. Preminger, Mr. Bain, this is my youngest, Peter." Then she pointed back at her other children, who were calmly approaching them. "And these two are Cora and Henry." As the pair reached them both greeted Candy. "Mother." they said with a nod of acknowledgment. Cora turned towards the men and remained silent as she curtsied, she seemed to have a shyness attack. Henry offered his hand with a smile.

All three men were shocked, to say the least. Francis and Oscar were the first ones to react. They shook Henry's hand and introduced themselves. But Stear remained in his trance. He looked at Peter and then Terry. Candy looked at him after he had remained silent for a while. She seemed to know what was in his mind and looked sad. Her voice was small, Stear had never heard her sound so beaten, "Stear, you know, I- I expected better from you. You should've asked, at least." Stear flushed red. "Asked what?" he asked. Candy looked away and bit her lip. "I don't know! Am I a widow, maybe. Or is the father around? Not just assume things on your own." she said.

Their delay and ruckus had interested few groups nearby, so Candy decided to leave it at that. She had never felt so powerless. She could ignore everyone else and their judging glares, but that one of her dearest friends would do the same. A seed of doubt was planted into her mind. She wondered if adopting any of her children had been a right decision, after all. But as soon as the thought entered her mind, she pushed it into the darkest corner of her mind. She had to remain strong, she still had years to go with them. She shouldn't her worries cover her love for them.

Stear looked like he wanted to die. He was so ashamed of what he had thought. "So…no?" he asked carefully. No matter what Stear had intended to ask the answer would've been the same so Candy looked him in the eye. "No." she said. Without adding anything else she started to lead her kids back to the blanket.


	6. One, Dreamlike Dance

**One, Dreamlike Dance**

Albert was sensing an extreme tension in the air. He looked at Edith and the children but it was obvious that it wasn't caused by them. Francis and Oscar, whom had joined them seemed uncomfortable but it was unlikely caused by them either. Finally, he landed his eyes on Candy. She wasn't smiling and was avoiding Stear like plague. The said man looked ashamed. He kept his eyes on his hands and ate slowly. Albert leaned towards Francis and whispered "What have I missed?" Francis looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. "Erm… It seems like we, including Mr. Stear, judged her, little too harshly." he said. Albert understood immediately but still asked "The children?" He got a nod as a confirmation.

"Have you seen Archie and Annie?" Candy asked suddenly. Stear jumped a little. It was the first time Candy spoke after their argument. "They left to get another blanket, just before you came. They should be here any minute now." Albert replied. "And Terry and Susanna?" the blonde asked. Albert shrugged, "They joined some other group, I suppose. Terry is, after all, still a very famous actor. Many people here would be delighted to spent time with him and his companions." Candy didn't say anything else, but nodded instead.

Henry looked at three men. He was curious. He and Cora had just reached them and his mother, as she already stormed off. Now she refused to look at the man with dark brown hair. He hadn't introduced himself yet. Henry's line of thought was cut when he heard a thud.

Everyone turned to look at the direction of the sound. They saw pale Archie sitting on the ground. When no one did anything to help the poor man, Candy nudged Stear. He got up, walked to Archie and offered his hand to him. "He-hello brother." he said hesitantly.

Archie was speechless. For a moment. He regained his senses and got up without help. "Really funny." he said dryly and walked past him. Almost everyone else was dumbfounded, only Edith, Cora and Peter didn't quite understand what was going on. Henry had caught up with the man's identity. He thought it was somewhat normal that Archie didn't believe this man to be his brother.

Archie looked at Candy, his eyes pleading. They seemed to have silence conversation. "He is your brother." Candy stated flatly, leaving no room for opposition. Archie had no words to express himself but his face spoke to himself. Candy sighed and said "Ask Terry." Archie was surprised. "He's here?" Candy nodded. Archie seemed torn. He had no idea, if he should stay or if he should go and search Terry. "Hypothetically speaking; let's say, I believe you. How is this possible?" he said. "Miracle, maybe? He can explain it to all of us now." Candy said.

Annie came soon after Archie had laid the blanket on the ground. She was shocked, of course, but her presence also had a calming effect on Archie. After Candy explained the situation vaguely to the children and Albert to Edith, only he added few more details. Both versions were somewhat saying that Stear was a long lost family member. Stear told his story, but before that Candy hushed her children to go and play. She thought that Stear's story wasn't meant for children. Not that he spoke vile language, but she avoided the war-subject in general. The remaining adults listened closely while they ate, even Oscar and Francis were listening, for Stear told more details this time.

"Okay, **if** you're really Stear, tell us something that only Stear would know." Archie said. Candy sighed. "Still?" she asked. "As a parting gift, I gave Candy a music box, the 'Candy Happy Maker'." Stear said before Archie could start fighting with Candy. "Eliza and Neal could've told anyone about that." Archie argued. Candy rolled her eyes and snorted in disdain.

Her children, who had by then rejoined them, were astonished. They had never seen her act so unladylike, in public. And her actions made her seem like a teen again. Well, not that she looked a day older than 20, she may have matured a lot, but she still had few babyface features. "Okay, okay. Hmm…Oh, right. After someone had snuck into Anthony's rose garden and stolen some roses, we broke into the Leagan manor and somewhat blackmailed Neal to confess, that he had been the one to steal the roses, not Candy." Stear explained. "You did what?" Albert asked. He and Candy looked both equally shocked. No one noticed but Francis smirked slightly. The head of the family looked at Archie as he raised his other eyebrow. "He's telling the truth." Archie smiled at the memory and continued "And I bet that Eliza nor Neil would've told about that to anyone. It would've embarrassed them too much."

They kept on talking and eating. Everyone enjoyed themselves, but Candy was little worried. Her children didn't leave their side. She somewhat wished that they'd go and play with the other children. But no, they didn't go far from them and played together; just the three of them. Edith followed Candy's worried gaze and squeezed her hand. "Maybe they'll go with the other children when the ball starts." she encouraged her. "Maybe." Candy mumbled back, not convinced.

"So what did you get her?" Albert asked from Candy. Candy smirked. Edith let out a groan. Albert looked between the two. "What?" he asked again. "Kittens." Candy replied and laughed. Albert failed to see what was so funny. Edith, however wasn't going to play Candy's games and continued for her, " **And** their mother." Albert looked at Candy. Silence fell between them. "Candy," Albert started, "Tell me that you **didn't** save a mother-cat and her kittens **and** then give them to your daughter as a birthday present." Candy looked away. "Maybe." she simply said with a grin on her face.

"Candy!" Annie scolded her childhood friend. The blonde took as innocent face as she could and said, "What? I have other gifts as well. You'd really think I'd give my only daughter just some cats? No. I'll give them to her later, when the time is more appropriate." "You'll give what to who?" Cora asked behind her back. Candy turned around as if she had been electrified. Cora was standing there, alone. Peter and Henry were still chasing each other. "I'll give Patty the biggest surprise of her life." Candy quickly explained. "Hmmm." Cora hummed, suspicion visible on her face.

"Oh look at your dress!" Candy scolded. The dress was covered in… "Cora, what is this?" the blonde asked. Something in her voice caught everyone's attention. "Uh…Um…" Candy didn't wait for an answer and turned to Edith. "Did she leave your side?" she asked from the brunette. "Yeah, she said she needed to use the bathroom." Edith replied. With a sharp movement Candy turned back towards Cora. "I see. Young lady. I warned you about the cat fur! It sticks to fabric like glue." Candy said sternly. Seeing Cora's hurt expression, she softened and continued more gently, "Of, well, what's done is done, just be careful after you change later. Okay?"

* * *

"What? You aren't joining the rest of us?" asked Evynne Robinson, the wife of Claude Robinson. The man was a very rich banker and his wife acted like it, too. "My apologies, but Miss Cambell, Miss Brighton and I will get ready in my room." Candy said, putting up her best smile. "Whatever." Evynne said and hurried after Eliza and her friends. "If you ask me, she could do **so much** better." Edith whispered to Candy. Candy gave her a nod. Annie sighed, she wasn't one to criticize others. She was little wary of Edith. Unlike Candy, she was shy and couldn't just become friends with anyone. "I'm sure she would say same about **you**." Candy teased back as they walked towards Candy's bedroom.

"What took you so long?" Cora asked when Candy and Edith stepped in. She was already in her underdress. "Grown-up stuff." Edith said with a mysterious smile. Cora gave her a mean look and lifted her chin. "Hmph. Oh, right. Talking about grown-up stuff. Mother, who was that man. The one with dark brown hair, anyways." Cora asked. Her mother paled, looked around as if searching for an escape route but gave up, in the end, and replied truthfully "His **name** is Stear, like I already explained. He's part of this family, our family. That's all I'll tell you, for now." With that, she walked to her mirror and started her project.

Candy, Annie and Edith did their make-up and helped Cora to get into her dress. They both agreed that green was the perfect color for Cora. "Enough with your make-up, already. I want to see your dresses." Cora whined.

Annie was fastest of the three to enter the bathroom. She came out, wearing a nice pale blue dress. The design was victorian, it had been new style five years ago, but it definitely suited the blackette. She twirled around and let Cora admire her dress. Not being up to listening more whining, Edith grabbed her dress and rushed to the bathroom. When she came out, Candy's jaw dropped. Edith had a very modern dress. It had low waist cut and it was deep blue with silvery hue at the hem. "Wow." Candy said. "You look nice. Has Albert seen it?" Cora teased. Edith blushed and was about to reply. "Let's move on. Mother, your turn." the girl changed the subject. Candy smiled as she shook her head, but still did get her dress and moved to the bathroom.

"Could you help me curl my hair?" Edith asked Cora, while Annie was fussing over her make-up and hair, herself. The girl nodded and started twisting the brunette's hair around the hot iron. Annie took a look at the duo, through the mirror and smiled.

"..." Edith opened her mouth when they were halfway through, but nothing came out. "What?" Cora asked. "What…What was your life like? I mean, before?" Edith asked. Cora froze. "Different." Cora replied shortly. "How?" Edith pushed. Cora looked out of the window. "I don't really remember much. I recall being cold and lonely. My name was Pip, back then. I vaguely remember my parents. My dad was always so gentle with me." the girl said, her voice little distant. "And you mother?" Edith asked. Cora shuddered as she spoke "Before we left home, she never spoke to me. We weren't rich but we managed." They were quiet for a while, as Cora kept on curling the hair around the iron. "You said your name was Pip? Who changed it?" Edith finally said. "No one changed it, I just never told them, Sister Lane and Miss Pony, my name and when Mother, adopted me, she named me 'Cora', after the latin word for heart." Cora explained.

"What do you think, she's doing there?" Edith said, worry in her voice. Candy had been in the bathroom for a while now. Edith's hair had been curled for some time and the iron had already cooled down. And Annie had already left. Before Cora could answer Candy, stepped out.

Her dress was old-fashion-ish. It had high waist cut and there was a silvery belt on her waist. The sleeves were short and made of lace but she managed to take the attention from the fact with cloves. But the most noticeable thing in the dress was its color. It was bright red. "Can you help me with my hair?" the blonde asked. After the two speechlessly nodded they began. In the end, Candy's hair was in a complicated braid-bun hybrination. Cora even insisted that they added some hair pearls.

* * *

"Why didn't you two come down the stairs like Elroy?" Edith asked. The band was still playing background music, the first waltz was to start in ten minutes. Candy shook her head and said "That would've just made a fuss. It's exactly what we don't need." Edith didn't say anything back, instead, she looked around. Candy had a knowing smirk on her face as she noted "If you're looking for Albert, he's right there." She turned Edith so that the brunette was facing the windows. And fair enough, there he was. He seemed to be conversing with Mrs. Marlow. Terry was there, too, and of course, so was Susanna.

Edith looked at the group and back at Candy. Candy knew that look. "Go! I would accompany you but…" Edith nodded and started to make her way to the group. When she got there, she gave Albert her best smile. She curtsied and said to Terry "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I'm Edith Cambell." Terry nodded his head to her and replied "Terrence Grandchester." The brunette smiled at him, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Of course, she was excited to meet one of her favorite actors, but still, this man had the guts to appear in front of Candy. To avoid saying anything she'd regret later she, nodded to both, Mrs. Marlow and Susanna. She looked at Albert and asked "Have you seen Baron? I believe that Candy would've liked to talk to him."

Terry seemed to flinch at what Edith just said. What baron? Somehow he couldn't believe that Candy had moved on. As selfish as it sounded. But Albert replied shortly. He nodded at the direction Edith had come. "Right there, speaking to her." All of them turned to look and Albert was telling the truth. There was Candy, speaking to a tall, golden-haired man. The blonde woman was blushing crimson red, that they could see it all the way, to where they stood.

Mrs. Marlow was first to speak, but she didn't tear her eyes off of the couple "Who's this Baron?" "He's an English nobleman. Apparently, he's here to see, if he and Miss Eliza Leagan, are suitable for each other." Albert replied. "Then why's he wooing Candy?" Terry snapped. All eyes were on him now. "Terry, we both know that Candy is more than capable of taking care of herself. She'll tell him off if she wants to." Albert said. He liked Terry, of course, but he didn't like how he seemed to get annoyed by the idea, that Candy had someone important in her life.

* * *

Candy watched as Edith left. She was just going to go look for her children when someone tapped her shoulder. First, she thought that it might've been Mr. Preminger, but was surprised when she came face-to-face with Baron instead. She couldn't help but feel little sad. Baron didn't miss that. "Were you waiting for someone?" he asked. Candy looked at him and quickly turned to observe the crowd. She sighed and decided to tell this man the truth. "To be honest, yes. A new friend of mine came here today. We did spend the picnic together in the same group, but I was mad at the time, so I didn't speak to him at all. Now that I've calmed down, I'd like to apologize to him and his friend. But I can't find him anywhere." she told him. Baron looked thoughtful before he grinned. "A friend, you say." he said smugly. Candy blushed. "It's nothing like that!" she said while blush rose to her cheeks. "It's not?" Barin mocked her. Candy started to put which made the man laugh.

She turned her back towards the laughing man, to highlight her pouting. Seconds later she was happy about her childish action. She saw Mr. Preminger little further away. "Mr. Preminger! Mr. Bain!" Candy called out. She waved her hand to call them to join her. They seemed to hesitate for a moment but started to approach her, anyways. "Are those the ones?" Baron asked from behind her. After Candy nodded he asked "Which one is which?" Candy didn't look away from the two when she replied "The blonde with blue eyes is Mr. Francis Preminger and black haired one is Mr. Oscar Bain."

The two reached Candy and Baron. Francis and Baron eyed each other rather oddly, but neither Candy or Oscar said nothing. Candy took the reins and introduced them to each other. Francis didn't miss the fact that Candy called baron by his title, her tone familiar. They made small talk, it wasn't awkward but there was the slight presence of tension. "So, why are you here, Baron?" Francis asked. The man with golden hair sighed. He turned his gaze to Eliza, who was dazzling on the other side of the room. "I came here to see if Miss Eliza- I mean Miss Leagan, would suit me. But I've come to consider the idea again." Francis smirked, "Let me guess; you'll pass, this time?" Baron nodded. Right then Sarah Leagan called Baron. The man gave Candy an apologetic smile and left.

Before either Francis or Oscar could even open their mouth, Candy raised her hand. "I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I want this friendship to start in good terms." Candy said. Francis was taken aback but replied "There's nothing for you to apologize for. We were the ones to judge you. Speaking of which where are they?" Candy looked around, and so did Francis and Oscar.

Cora was clinging to Henry but Peter was nowhere to be seen. Candy looked around more urgently. This was not happening. She knew that it was closed ball, only ones with invitation could get in, but still. She felt Francis' hand on her shoulder. The blonde man pointed at the grand staircase. Candy relaxed little. Peter was there. Apparently, the little boy had snuck out with Stear and Archie. She didn't want to ruin his fun so she decided to scold him later. She should also scold Henry and Cora for letting him out of their sight. But most of all she scolded herself. For two reasons, panicking so quickly and letting him out of **her own** sight.

Music started and everyone moved to the sides of the ballroom, to make more room, for dancing, in the middle. Some gentleman was fast to approach Candy and asked her to dance. Being a polite person she agreed. It was a waltz. She moved her feet mechanically and kept a pleasant smile on her face. She never liked dancing with strangers, but right now she wanted to be social. She had had a good chat earlier at the picnic with her own group and she had even gone and spoken with other women. However, she had soon noticed her lack of communication skills and just kept quiet, smiled and nodded whenever possible. It was a nightmare for her, but the Leagan ladies' mean eyes had been glued to her all day, so she didn't dare to speak her mind.

Years ago she wouldn't have minded saying whatever came to mind, but now it all reflected on her children as well. She hated it, it was against her nature, but for her children, she was willing to do anything.

The waltz ended and she curtsied, never meeting the man's eyes and walked away. Before she got far a jazz song started and young people conquered the dance floor. Someone grabbed her waist and she came to face-to-face with Neil. Her blood ran cold. She was about to snap at him, but he spoke quickly "I'm sorry, about ye-…well everything." Candy couldn't believe her ears. She was speechless and her legs froze. One couple bumped into them and Neil saw that it was best if they moved to the side. He led her to a corner which had fewer people.

To be more exact he led her to another woman. The woman, who walked towards them to meet them in the halfway, was Mirana Garland. The woman gave Neil a questioning gaze. The man nodded. The woman took Candy's hands in hers. "Did he apologize?" she asked. Candy was shocked. "Huh?" was all she managed to get out of her mouth. Mirana gave Neil a mean look. " **Did** he apologize for what he has done or not?" she managed to say through her gritted her teeth. Candy recovered. "He did." she said. And just like that, the woman was smiling brightly. Neil blushed and looked away. Candy looked between the two and said "Umm… I think I'm missing something here." "Well, half a year ago, when I first met his family, his sister -Eliza, I presume you already know her- told me all about you and what she and Neil did to you. I was furious. What they did to you, was not right. But since I had already fallen for this blockhead here, I was willing to give him another chance. I told him to beg for your forgiveness. I was really mad at him when he refused," she glared at him again and continued "but he came to his senses and agreed. I swear I almost strangled him when he told me that he didn't know where to start. So I told him to apologize. And the best time to do that was right here. And now, here we are." Candy blinked rapidly after the woman in front of her finished.

Both Neil and Mirana seemed to wait for her to say something. Judging by their faces both were waiting for her to explode and storm off. "There's a long way to forgiveness," she slowly started "but I think you have more than enough time to earn it." Mirana squealed and hugged Candy. She released her quickly and turned to Neil. "Now you escort her back to her friends while I get us something to drink." she ordered.

* * *

Stear and Peter found their way to Oscar and Francis. As soon as Cora noticed Peter, she dragged Henry to them. "Where's mother?" Henry asked. Last time he had seen her, she had been with these men. Mr. Preminger had a dark expression as he pointed Candy and Neil, dancing. Henry looked at the other men, too. Mr. Bain didn't seem to be troubled, but Stear was obviously disturbed, too. "Why's Mother with **him**?" Cora asked, her voice full of venom. No one replied.

Francis was ready to go after them, as Neil led her away, but Oscar stopped him. He was glad for the fact when he noticed the other woman. Everyone was staring at the trio, except Peter, who was too short. The other woman seemed to be speaking passionately and all Candy seemed to do was nod here and the woman turned to Neil and left. Neil started to lead Candy, and the duo was coming closer to them. The kept on staring.

"What's so interesting?" came a voice. Everyone jumped. Panicked pairs of eyes turned to see that Albert and Edith had joined their group. The men smiled apologetically and looked away, shame visible on their faces. Henry, however, seemed to be fuming. "Mother went with Neil Leagan, just now." Albert seemed surprised and he began to look right away. When his eyes found them he relaxed a little. Edith noticed the nearing duo, too. They were both laughing.

* * *

"She talks a lot." Candy said quietly, a small smile on her face. Neil chuckled "Yeah, and she's really passionate, too." Neil looked at everything except her. "Did you mean what you said? About the forgiveness?" he asked. Candy mimicked him, not looking at him and replied "I did. You made my life miserable as long as it lasted, but you couldn't ruin my whole life. I know that old habits are hard to kill." Neil felt a bang in his chest. Still, without looking at him, she chuckled before she continued "Besides, I can only imagine, how much she must've scolded you after the dinner." Neil sighed "You can't even guess. For a while, I was worried that **she'd** die of lack of oxygen." Candy giggled and after a while, Neil started to chuckle, too.

They reached her group and she was surprised by the addition. Her children were there too, but so were Stear, Edith and Albert. She thanked Neil and hurried to hug Peter. She proceeded to her two other children and gave them tight hugs as well. She stepped back and started "You three-" but was cut by Stear "What were you doing with Neil, Candy?" Candy quickly looked at the back of Neil. "I met his fiancé. She's quite the character." she replied. "By the way, why aren't you with Elroy?" Candy asked Albert. "She got into a sour mood when they started to play jazz. 'It's not proper music' she says. Besides, I'm here to enjoy the company of a very beautiful young lady and not her fool. And I think she has her hands full of the men around her." the man chuckled. Everyone was shocked and turned to look at the elder woman's direction. Fair enough, there were indeed at least seven elder men by her side. Though Elroy didn't seem to be pleased by the fact. After the shock passed everyone laughed.

Archie zigzagged through the people to them. "Patty's here. Annie's helping her get ready." he said, huffing. Candy smirked. "Showtime." she said. Stear paled. He knew this moment would come, he just didn't expect it so soon. Archie arched an eyebrow. "You don't plan to back out, do you?" he challenged his brother. Stear collected himself, held his head up high and shook his head. Albert patted his back as an encouragement.

The music played for non-stop for 2 hours. Many men asked Candy for a dance. Including Baron. Candy accepted all of them but if she had to decide, she enjoyed Baron's the most. He led her very well, but still, lucky for her, it was a waltz. When the band informed that they were keeping a pause, many people left the room. They either left the ball or simply went outside to cool down a little.

Candy had smiled brightly at Patty's arrival. Archie and Albert were standing in front of Stear, to cover him from her sight. Candy hugged her friend. "I was told that there's a life changing surprise for me." Pattied laughed as she returned the hug. She ruffled Petr's hair and shook Henry's hand as well as hugged Cora. Archie couched and Patty turned to him. Ceremonially the two stepped away and revealed Stear to her.

It ended just like Candy had thought it would. The brunette fainted. Albert and Francis had to carry her to a room, call her home and told that she'd spent the night. Stear was unsure what to do, so Candy ordered him to remain by Patty's side and tell her everything once she'd wake up. Everyone gave him space and returned to the ball.

* * *

Once the episode was over everyone returned to band started the prelude, when Candy was in intensive conversation with Oscar, Francis by his friend's side. Others had scattered and were here and there. Candy fel someone bumping to her. She turned around and saw a brunette Asian. "Sumimas- I mean sorry." the woman said, looking down. She was wearing a nice yellow kimono with brown flowers. Candy gave her reassuring smile, "It's nothing. My name is Candy White." The woman bowed, "Yoshioka Haru. Umm… I mean Haru Yoshioka… I guess."

Candy's smile widened as she heard the name. Nodded to her. The blonde glanced over her shoulder. "Misters. I'll be right back." she said over her shoulder and dragged Miss Yoshioka away. "Umm…Where are we going?" the Japanese woman asked. Candy said nothing and scanned through the crowd. She suddenly halted. "There. Say, Miss Yoshioka, do you know that gentleman?" Candy asked and kept her eyes on one certain golden haired noble. He was just conversing with Eliza and seemed to be in agony. Haru's mouth gaped and she replied hesitantly, "My! That looks like Humbert-san." Candy chuckled, figures that the woman would call him by first name. "Oh, he's with a woman." she continued little sad. Candy leaned closer and whispered, "Actually, that's a harpy and he needs hero to save him. Go and enjoy. Go!" Miss Yoshioka thanked her and rushed to Barons side. Candy was left alone. She wasn't sure whether or not she should return to Mr. Bain and Mr. Preminger.

Oscar elbowed Francis He nodded towards Candy who was standing alone. The blonde man walked closer to Candy and bowed while offering her his hand. Candy was hesitant to leave Mr. Bain by himself, but he was already walking away waving at them, his back facing them. The band was just starting a new waltz, Candy smiled. She curtsied and put her hand on his. He led them to the dancefloor. Just then did Candy notice what song it was: Un bal de rêve. She wanted to cry, but let Francis lead her anyways. She closed her eyes and the memory was vivid in her mind. She wasn't sure if it was the memory of her with Anthony or Terry.

Francis had seen her dance with other men, but she seemed more fire up now. Or maybe it was all in his head. Part of him wanted to think that she liked dancing with him, but he couldn't be sure if it was actually the song. He almost halted when he noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes. Candy must've noticed his hesitation. She opened her eyes, they held a questioning look. "A-are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?" Francis croaked, his voice hoarse. The woman in front of him looked away, a sad smile on her face. "It does, but I'm afraid, you can't help me." she said. "What?! why didn't you tell me your feet were hurting? We should get you a chair!" he panicked. _Pity. She was dancing so well, too._ he thought.

Candy had a dumbfounded look on her face. She laughed. "No, silly, my feet are fine. It's just my heart. And no, I do not have a heart problem. The pain is just figurative. It's this song… It's very special to me." she said. Admitting it out loud, made the feeling just grow. The tears were streaming down now and she couldn't see anything. She felt Francis slowing down. "Do not dare to stop. It'll be embarrassing for both of us." she said, voice cracking. The hold on her waist tightened a little.

She couldn't see anymore, she knew that her makeup was ruined already, but she didn't care. She wasn't bothered when Francis drew her even closer. She leaned on him more and he didn't protest either. He felt **so** familiar; his face, his posture, his movements. Even his scent was familiar. She recognized it to be a mixture of horses and roses. _Funny_ , she thought, her mind fading into a haze.

* * *

Now that the people had lessened by quite a number, even Peter was able to see better. The boy had glued himself to Archie after Stear had left. When the band started, Albert and Edith hurried to the dancefloor. And so did Archie and Annie as well. Peter clung to other side of Henry while Cora occupied the other one. Their big brother sighed in defeat.

"That girl is staring at us." Cora noted. Both boys looked for the one she was speaking of. The girl was standing by an old man, probably her grandfather. As soon as she noticed them looking at her, she blushed and turned away. "I think she likes you." Cora said, smugly. Henry gave her mean look and shot back "Well, too bad that Dakota isn't here." Cora blushed crimson red and stuck her tongue out.

Peter hadn't paid any attention to their bickering. He tugged Henry's sleeve and said. "Mr. Bain is calling us." They automatically looked up. The man was standing with few other people. Peter wanted to go, but Cora and Henry were hesitant. They didn't like the group he was with. Leagans were on top of Cora's mind, but Henry glared at Terrence Grandchester. However, when Peter left their side they hurried after him.

"Where's Mother?" Henry asked as they reached them. "She and Francis joined your other friends." Oscar replied. "And they look just fabulous out there." the woman next to Neil Leagan exclaimed. "Mirana Garland, nice to meet you. And let's forget about 'Miss Garland's, just Mirana is fine." she said after she calmed down a little. "Henry." the eldest said, he gave quick, warning look to the younger ones. "Cora." Cora introduced herself. "Peter." the youngest said, little hesitant. Henry saw how Mirana nudged Neil. The man seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry about my actions yesterday. I was acting rudely." Neil apologized. Henry saw no reason why not to forgive him so he told him that all was in the past now. Though, silently in his head, he swore that it any of these men right here, tried to harm his family, he wouldn't be so forgiving.

Mrs. Marlow eyed the children. She looked at Candy and back at the children. Obviously, they weren't hers, but the youngest… She was about to say something but the looks she got from Henry and Oscar silenced her, at once. Henry moved towards Oscar, forcing Peter to move closer to the man, too. Susanna looked at them and she smiled gently. "What kind of mother is Candy?" she asked. "Wonderful." Cora said. Susanna didn't seem to be bothered by her short answer, instead, she looked into the distance and murmured "Must be nice…" Henry and Cora shared a confused look.

A 'hmph' was heard from Terry. Francis had just adjusted or rather tightened his grip. He hadn't said anything, but it was obvious since he hadn't torn his eyes from the dancing blonde-duo. Neil followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. "Hey, man, cut it out. You lost her long time ago." he snapped. Terry glared at him "Like you're any better you bas-" "Excuse me, there are children." Mirana interrupted him.

In the lack of anything better to do everyone watched the dancers. It would be a lie to tell that they weren't all looking at Candy and Francis. When the song reached its end, they all gasped. Some in admiration, some in irritation.

* * *

Francis was happily shocked when Candy leaned towards him and pressed her head on his chest. He didn't care that tears and the makeup got all over his shirt. _Anthony_ , he heard a voice say. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it, it had been so quiet. He looked down. She was no longer crying, instead, small smile was on her face. Relief washed over him. He saw how she opened her mouth. "Anthony." she said, this time more loudly. Francis twitched but didn't stop.

Candy snapped out of it. In her mind, she relieved when she had told Terry about the specialty of this song. He had so mad that he'd pushed her away. She moved little further away from the man. "Sorry." she said, not meeting his gaze. She noticed that he wasn't tense, he had just twitched. She looked him in the eye. She met a storm of emotion. He wasn't angry or disappointed. He seemed to be sad and…hopeful? _Huh?_ she thought.

Francis' chest was tight. He pulled her back against himself, she didn't back away. That was when he noticed that the last notes were played. Quickly he began to lead her to a deep dip. Her body followed his lead without any objections. He pressed his lips gently to hers. His heart gave a triumph when she responded to the kiss.

He broke the kiss and helped back up. The room was completely silent. They looked around and saw all eyes on them. Both blushed and back away from each other. "Little late for that, eh?" Albert teased. He and Edith were holding hands right next to them.

Francis collected his dignity and looped his hand on hers and led her away. People were smirking or whistling to them, some even clapped. Candy smiled little awkwardly when they reached the group. "You said something about stopping in the middle being awkward?" Francis teased Candy. "Oh, hush you. That was your fault." she said back and smacked his arm playfully. They looked around and both noticed the burning stares of the Leagan ladies and a certain Grandchester.

Candy checked if the children were disgusted but she met two knowing smirks and one genuinely happy one. Cora even wiggled her eyebrows. Candy was embarrassed beyond beliefs. She grabbed Francis' hand and said "Come, we need to talk."

 **A/N: The waltz Candy and Francis danced is also known as Un baile de ensueño. But you get the idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Candy Candy.**


	7. Depth of Secrets

**A/N: I've done some major changes in the earlier chapters, but I think that you'll live if you don't go back to read them. They don't have any major matter in** **the future chapters.**

 **Dept of Secrets**

Francis followed Candy through the rose garden. She didn't seem to be mad, just lost in her thoughts. He occupied himself with looking around as he walked. It was late, but the sky was still pretty bright. He was looking for a special rose bush. Much to his surprise Candy led him straight to it and stopped.

Candy turned to look at the man. He looked straight back. "What was-" "I'm sor-" they started at the same time. Blushing, they both looked quickly away and fell silent. "I'm sorry. About the kiss, I mean." he said after he couldn't stand the silence anymore. Candy's eyes shot back up, surprise evident in them. "Well, I was surprised, but shouldn't I be the apologizing?" she asked. "Why would you need to apologize?" Francis replied with a question. Candy let her eyes shift to the rose bush. "I-… I think I drove you into a corner and that's why you kissed me." she replied hesitantly. Francis wasn't done with his interrogation and pushed the matter further "What do you mean?" "Well, correct me if I'm wrong but, I think you like me." Francis smiled and nodded to confirm her statement. "While we were dancing I called someone else's name. And I think that you kissed me be-because you didn't like it and became jealous." she continued.

Talking of corners, Francis was in one, right now. He didn't see any ways to escape this situation. "Umm… Well, I-i guess you're right. But I stand behind what I've said. I apologize for not considering your feelings." Candy turned her head and tilted it a little, to show him she had heard him. "Just so you know, **I** have to consider my children, before anything else." she said out of nowhere. He didn't answer, for there were no words to say.

"Who is this Anthony." Francis asked. He felt little silly for asking, but he couldn't back down now. "Anthony was… He was… Heh…Wow, this is harder than it was before." Candy said. Tears forming in her eyes again. "Boyfriend?" he helped. Candy laughed, but it was fake and her voice was bitter. "You wish." she said. Her words caused a bang in Francis' chest. "Then what was he?" he snapped at her. "Well, I don't know! He died before we could even start anything!" she shot back.

Oh, how this man, in front of her was capable to make her feel safe and happy just mere minutes ago, but he was getting on her nerves, too. It was rather comical. She noticed how the man paled. "Died?" he asked. She wasn't sure but she thought there was slight horror in his voice. She nodded and said "Yes. He fell off a horse, years ago. I never cared to count, nor do I wish to remember the date, either." Now, she had said it. She felt something lift from her shoulders. Maybe she should start saying it out loud more often.

Francis didn't know what to says. Here he stood, feeling a mixture of shock and shame. He had thought that 'Anthony' had just left her on her own. But he was actually dead. Now **that** explained a lot of things. He'd tell Oscar about the new turn of events, later. Candy seemed to wait for him to say something. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't know." as lame as he sounded, that was all he managed to think of.

"What was he like?" Candy hear the man ask. She didn't need to think what to say. Words just poured out of her mouth "He was a gentle and loving boy, not quite a young man, yet. He always knew what to say to make feel better. He didn't mind I was a servant who lived in a barn. Everything he did, had a deeper meaning than what first met the eye. Oh, and he created this," she said and bowed over a certain rose bush. "Sweet Candy." Francis finished for her. Her eyes went wide open and she was fast to turn around. Francis seemed to regret what he had said. "How… did you…?" her voice faded away.

Again Francis cursed himself. Then a thought hit him. Well, the man was dead, why should he hide the truth any longer. But seeing the pain in Candy's eyes, made him reconsider the idea. In the other hand, he had the chance to start all over again. Make her fall for him again. "I somewhat knew him." Francis finally said. It wasn't whole truth but he'd manage. Candy opened her mouth to say something, but a shout came from the distance "Candyyy! Patty's back!" It was Archie. Candy began to walk towards the manor. When Francis didn't follow, she turned. She smiled and asked, "Aren't you coming?" Still, the man stood still, so she offered her hand to him. The action worked and Francis took the offered hand into his own. "Don't think that this conversation is over, Mr. Preminger." she warned him quietly. He didn't reply.

* * *

Patricia O'Brien opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't see well without her glasses, but she noticed someone sitting on a chair, next to her bed. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and didn't seem to realize that she was awake. Then the first wave of emotions hit her. Her shoulders shook and she hiccuped, loudly. That snapped the man's focus. "Patty?" he asked. He guided her hand to her classes. She put them on and stared at the man.

There were no tears, nor words, which worried Stear. "Patty?" he tried again. Then the woman closed her eyes and muttered, "This is it, I've gone mad." "Patty, please, listen to me!" Stear begged. Her eyes were empty while she looked at him but nevertheless, she seemed to be listening. "So, I can't do anything but to beg your forgiveness. Most of all I've hurt you. But I'm here now t-" "To guide me to the other side?" she interrupted him. Stear panicked. "No, no! Nonono! No one is dying! I'm here, really here!" he said and grabbed her hand. Her skin was cold, it worried him.

Patty felt the warmth of his hand. She looked at their joined hands and pulled. He didn't let go, which caused him to move closer, too. Still not letting go, Patty reached her other hand and wrapped her arm around his neck, dragging him into some sort of half hug. Stears free hand automatically went to her waist to support her.

Silence fell between them. Every now and then Patty would sniffle or a violent shudder would travel through her body. "You look beautiful." Stear said quietly to her. "Shut up! Like you can even see through your own tears." Patty mocked good-naturedly. Stear was going to object, but he noticed stop wet spots on the fabric on her shoulder, so instead, he replied, "I don't need eyes to see your beauty." She tightened her grip. "When did you become such a flirt?" she whispered. "We're hardly children anymore." Stear noted instead of replying, looking away. He tried to move away, but Patty wouldn't let him.

"Hey, pinch me." Patty said. Stear did as asked. Patty twitched but soon started to laugh. The laugh was hysterical. This time Stear jerked away and managed to get out of her hold. He filled a glass with water and offered it to her. Gratefully, she took it and emptied at once. She gave it back and thanked. And when she tried to get out of the bed Stear stopped her. "I'm not sure it's a good idea." he said. "Well, we can go and ask Candy, she's the nurse after all!" she argued sharply. Stear lifter his hands as a sign of surrender.

They got out of the room and walked the corridor, arms hooked. Stear offered to tell her his story, but she declined. She told him that she didn't care and didn't want to know and that the most important thing was that he was there now.

"So, were there any…?" Stear managed to start, but his voice died down. "No." Patty replied, knowing exactly what he meant. "No?" Stear asked. Patty didn't feel like she had to repeat herself, so she didn't. Stear was little stunned by the fact. She had changed, of course. She had let her hair grow, it was cut little below her shoulder blades. She was slightly taller, but so was he, other than that she hadn't changed outwardly.

"What have you been up to, these years?" Stear asked, gladly changing the subject. "This and that. For the last 2 years, I've actually worked as a librarian in Lakewood." she told him. Stear was glad to hear that she had actually done something with her life. "I know, I said I don't want to know what happened, but why didn't you just come back right away?" Patricia asked. She felt the need to know at least **something**. "You'd be surprised, how hard it was to try to get work after the war. I could only do small jobs, barely able to provide for myself. I lived by hand-to-mouth-style. However, I did do my best to save money and managed to get into RMS Mauretania and came straight to here. I met Terry on the boat." Patty stopped, forcing Stear to do the same. "Does Elroy know?" she asked, she was afraid of the old woman. "Or your parents?" she continued. He shook his head. "Only a few know. I managed to avoid Aunt Elroy on the picnic. I don't know how to face her. Only Candy, Albert, Archie, Annie, Terry -like I said just now- and few others know." he listed.

They walked into the room. It was little past ten and every family with small children had already left, only singles, couples, few married couples and families were there. They found their way to Albert's group easily. "Are you sure, you should be out of the bed?" Annie asked as soon as they reached them. "I was actually thinking if I could get a confirmation from Candy. Where is she?" Patty said back. "She'll be here shortly." Annie said quickly. She nudged Archie, he nodded and hurried away.

When he came back Candy was with him and so was someone else. Patty noticed her friend's red, puffy eyes and ruined makeup. She hurried to her side and gave her a hug. "Shouldn't I be the one doing the hugging?" Candy asked her. "Shouldn't I be the one doing the crying?" Patty shot back. Candy backed away, blushing. Patty looked over her shoulder at the blonde man. She recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. "It's a miracle." was all she decided to say in the end.

Little further away from them were the Leagans and Elroy, as were Mirana and the Duke. Neil and Mirana were both hoping that Neil would've been in better terms with the other group. They were annoyed by Eliza's and her mother's pettiness. Every now and then the two would share a look or glance at the other group. Even though no one had anything against Mirana, she didn't want to leave Neil, for she was afraid he'd go back to his old ways under Eliza's pressure. So Mirana just took the other's hand into her own and gave it a squeeze while smiling gently.

"Mother, the baron didn't ask me to dance, even once. He asked **Candy** to dance with him! **And** he left with that Asian woman! Can't you do something?" Eliza whined loudly. "Why does the baron matter, Eliza, dear? He clearly doesn't have good taste." Sarah replied. She didn't reply, she was too busy following Candy with her eyes. Her arch enemy was walking towards the punch bowl. She got an excellent idea. "Come, I want to dance." she ordered the Duke. She started to spin with him, ominously nearing oblivious Candy. She twirled around few more times and hit her target right on spot.

Candy didn't have any time to prepare herself. The push was too sudden and powerful. She stumbled forward and managed to knock the bowl over. The punch was all over her dress, now. "Oops, sorry." Eliza purred, sounding anything but apologetic. She stopped dancing to take a good look at her job. Candy remained silent for she was still in shock.

Out of nowhere, Elroy was standing next to Eliza. Her expression was full of rage. "You clumsy-" she began, but one of the elder men stepped in. "You must've seen how recklessly young Miss Leagan was dancing. This accident was nowhere near Miss White's fault. Right, Elly?" he said good-naturedly. Few people around the scene had to suppress a laugh, including Candy. Elroy blushed, which was shocking to everyone. "I guess you're right, Philip." she said back meekly.

Eliza or Sarah could believe this. Elroy had barely yelled at Candy. And all because of a man. Sarah went and complained to Elory right away, keeping her voice small. Elroy hushed her immediately. She told Sarah that Philip had been her father's associate and that he wasn't rich but he was an extremely powerful man. She also reminded Sarah about the fact that she wasn't the head of the family anymore, which gave her no rights to scold Candy.

* * *

The kids watched as soaking Candy walked away. They were furious of Eliza but knew that it would do more damage than good to make a fuss about it. Cora had offered to go with her mother, but Candy had told her that it wasn't necessary. Pouting, she had stayed behind. Although, Edith followed Candy without permission.

The elder man, Philip was talking to Albert rather loudly, so the kids couldn't help but hear what he was saying. "I don't understand the Leagans. I hear Sarah complaining to Madame Elroy for not yelling at the poor child. I mean I knew Sarah's father rather well and he was a decent man. I can't help but wonder how did his daughter turn out like that? And even young Miss Eliza, too? To top it all I have never seen Madame Elroy act like that. She had no reason to talk to her in such way. But gladly, you're here to keep them in check." he was ranting. Albert just nodded few times, keeping his mouth shut. To the kids, this man seemed to be reasonable, if not little too nosy for their taste.

"What are you three doing? Eavesdropping?" they heard a man ask. They flinched and turned towards the voice. They came face-to-face with Baron and the brunette Asian. "Well, it's hardly eavesdropping if you can hear him to the other side of the room." Cora said cheekily. "I'd watch out for that tongue of hers, she might get you two into trouble as well, someday." Baron said to the boys. "Already has." Henry replied playfully. "Many times" Peter confirmed. Cora stuck her tongue out. The Asian woman chuckled. "Haru Yoshioka, nice to meet you." she said. The children introduced themselves and began to discuss with the two foreigners.

"What are your intentions with our Mother?" Henry asked, rather bluntly. "What does it look like?" Baron asked back, wrapping his arm around Miss Yoshioka's waist. Henry looked sharply at the woman. She did seem decent and the adoration in her eyes, when she glanced at the noble, was obvious. The teen nodded in approval. This meant that the noble would stay away from his mother. Not that he didn't want him near her, **as a friend** that is.

Miss Yoshioka told them how Candy had directed her to Baron. Without Candy, she might've remained oblivious to Baron's presence. Baron blushed and told her that it was partially at least his fault since he had told her that he wanted to meet her. Henry sighed and agreed, Candy had gone again and stuck her nose where it didn't belong. Baron and Haru bid their goodbyes to the children and Albert. Their excuse was that they had a bit of catching up to do, but promised to visit before leaving the States.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Edith asked Candy who was making her way out of the room. The blonde shook her head, regretting it as soon as she noticed the punch drops splashing everywhere. Edith jumped away to avoid them. Candy felt ashamed, even though it hadn't even been her fault. She was glad that the remaining people had been decent enough not to laugh at her. She walked quickly through the corridors.

On her way, she saw Dorothy and asked her to clean up the trail of punch, after her. Candy tried to explain to the maidservant, that the incident had been her fault but Dorothy disagreed while shaking her head doubtfully. She voiced her thoughts of the accident. She had seen the whole scenery and held Eliza, alone, responsible for the accident. "Well, it was nice that someone outside of the family stood up for me, for once." Candy said and they both agreed on that. Dorothy told her to rush back to the ball.

In her room, she took the dress off as quickly as she could. She examined the damage and in her opinion it wasn't that bad. But after a quick flush, she had trouble with deciding what to put on, instead.

She pulled few dresses out of the closet. She wanted to get back as soon as possible so she ended up choosing a pale peach colored summer dress. It was simple enough to put on quickly. She checked herself in the mirror and didn't bother to put on makeup. She dashed out of her room and collided with someone's chest. As she lost her balance she felt hands on her waist.

It was Francis. He had been standing right behind her door, hand raised, ready to a knock. "Mr. Preminger? Why on Earth are you here?" she asked. The man blushed, so she decided to tease him a little, after all, she hadn't had her payback yet. "Oh. Or were you perhaps lonely without me?" she teased, grin rising to her face. He opened and closed his mouth many times but nothing came out. "You look better without makeup." he suddenly said, instead of answering her. His words dumbfounded her completely until it was her turn to blush. _Dang it! It's already 2-1. I think he's a natural flirt._ she thought. He led her back to the ball room. Candy made a mental note to avoid all of the tables **and especially Eliza**.

She got few polite compliments on her dress as they passed groups. She noticed few suspicious looks they received but decided to ignore them. Francis pointed that their group had gotten larger. So much for avoiding Eliza. The Leagan-Grandchester group had joined theirs.

"Candy. Mr. Preminger. Glad you were able to rejoin us. Sadly I have to tell you that Baron has already left. He took Yoshioka Haru with him." Albert greeted as they arrived. "So, Mr. Preminger did you help her with deciding the dress?" Eliza asked. The comment earned her disgusted looks but Francis received few too. Candy glared at her. "Eliza, there are children at present. Hold your tongue, please." she said. "Hmph." was all the arrogant woman let out.

Albert took a deep breath before he called out loudly, "Dear guests, those who have already left will hear this grand news from you tomorrow and regret that they didn't stay longer! For today, I have great news to you all as well as the Audrey family in general! I, William Audrey, head of the Audrey family have found a rare gem! Her name is Edith Cambell! Cheer my dear friends for when you look at her, you are looking at the future Mrs. Audrey!" Shouting, cheers and clapping filled the ballroom. Few even whistled. Albert and Edith hooked hands and thanked everyone who came to congratulate them.

Great-Aunt was devastated. Why hadn't she been informed about this? Albert shrugged it off as if it had been just coincidence and tried to calm her by saying that no one else hadn't known either. That had calmed her a little. It took awhile but in the end the commotion calmed down. Both Albert and Edith had goofy grins on their faces.

In the lack of better company, the Grandchester-Leagan croup joined the Audrey-mix. The tension was almost visible. No one looked the other in the eye. Candy took a deep breath and spoke to Susanna, "Susanna, have you enjoyed your time here?" The ex-actress smiled, "Oh, yes. The scenery is quite different from New York." "I bet it is. What has been the most exciting thing you've seen so far?" Susanna shrugged, "I don't really know. But I have enjoyed the peace and quiet. Horses make much less noise than cars and endless flow of humen." Candy chuckled, as did few others.

That broke the ice. Mirana, Patty and Annie took Susanna into their conversation, as well. Candy was discussing some business with Archie and decided to pull Mr. Leagan and other males in as well. Archie informed that he had been spreading rumors about her guest ranch and had gotten some positive feedback. They had been little skeptical until he had said that Somnium Rosa was **not** looking for investors. That made Candy roll her eyes.

Terry was all ears. "Guest ranch?" the Brit asked. Candy nodded, "Yes. I have only small cattle and basically, most animals I have, are horses. I have lot of land and beautiful view so adding the possibilities up I think that it'll be a great success." Albert got a thoughtful expression as he asked, "How much will you ask for and from how long are the visits?" Candy glanced at Archie, they had been discussing the matter.

"We were thinking about 30$ per week. It includes breakfast and dinner. Lunch would be about 45 cents." Archie said. Albert gave Candy questioning look. "I have a bad head for numbers." she explained innocently. Few of them chuckled. Candy turned to Mr. Leagan. "It's good to see you in good health." she said. Mr. Leagan smiled and politely told her likewise.

Archie nudged Stear, which made Neil pay attention as well. They all noticed those few glances and slight smiles Candy and Francis shared. When the two caught them looking, both blushed. "She has changed, hasn't she?" Archie said. It was meant to Stear, but Mr. Leagan, as well as Terry and Neil, agreed. Candy laughed, but it was little dry, "Sto~p, you make me blush." She waved her hand to dismiss it as a minor thing. But she hoped they wouldn't talk about her anymore. She didn't like her past. Well, who did? But she had so many regrets, if they had to talk about her she would've liked that they'd talk about the present her.

Annie called Candy to join the women's conversation. Before she turned, Mr. Leagan offered to spread the news about her guest ranch to his fellow friends and acquaintances. Candy thanked the man and nodded as a farewell. The topics among the females were much less interesting to her. Such as new designs. What was wrong with the old ones? Gossiping. Most stories we just that, stories; fiction. Plans for the future. Tea, free time and socializing. Nothing interesting or new. Only one Candy could relate even a little was Patty, for she was the only female in the group that actually worked.

The men were talking about their plans for the fall. "Why not hunt for foxes this fall?" Terry asked. That silenced both genders in both groups. Except for Mrs. Marlow, who was thinking the same, for she had heard that was a tradition in the higher society. Albert shifted his leg awkwardly. Candy and Terry's eyes met. "There haven't been any fox hunts since Anthony's death, Terry." she said. Albert cleared his throat, "That is, in the Audrey family and in a handful of other families in the high society. We have all cut ties with the other families that still practice such vile acts." With that, the topic was finished and everyone returned to their earlier conversations.

Candy sent her children to bed around half past eleven. She had to carry sleeping Peter away. She thanked God for the opportunity to slip away from the boring discussion. Cora went to bed without any opposition but Henry remained at the ballroom until Sir Philip and his granddaughter, Carin, left. Little by little guests began to come and bid their farewells to both, Candy and Albert, and left.

By half past, one Candy had a perfect excuse to retire for the night. Almost all of the female guests had left and the music had stopped. She hid in the less used parlour. And asked Dorothy to pour her a glass of gin. With a glass in her hand, she sat down on an armchair. She closed her eyes and let out long sight.

* * *

"So everyone has finally left." Candy asked tiredly while sitting in the parlour. It was around three in the morning. Albert, who had just come back from saying goodbye to the last quests, nodded. Still, Oscar, Francis and Stear remained at the manor. While Stear was comfortable staying the night, Candy had insisted that the other two spent the night at the Manor as well.

Patty and Stear were talking quietly on a couch, at one corner little further away from others, Annie and Archie were mirroring them on the opposite side of the room. Candy had been discussing nonsense with Edith, and Oscar had been playing chess with Francis when Albert had walked in. Everyone had turned to look at him

She glanced quickly at Francis, she felt little flutters every time she looked at him. It didn't help her that he seemed to always know when she was looking. He'd return the glance. "Elroy has retired for the night." Albert said. His voice broke the eye contact, Candy snapped her eyes away. "Ah, Mr. Preminger, one of our maids said that you had something when you came would you like it back now?" Albert asked. Francis looked surprised and nodded eagerly.

That had interested the others in the room as well. Dorothy walked in carrying a bag, she offered it to Francis and curtsied as she left the room. Francis walked to Candy and gave it to her. The blonde woman eyes it warily but accepted it nonetheless. Slowly she opened it and took out a flower pot. Her eyes widened. It was obviously Sweet Candy.

Candy turned her gaze to Francis. He met her eyes, little uneasy, waiting for her reaction. "Well, it'll be nice to have some of these inside as well." the blonde woman finally said. Francis visibly relaxed in relief, which made Candy chuckle. Albert yawned. "I think that we all have earned some good night's rest. Shall we retire for the night?" the head of the family suggested. He got tired murmurs of agreement in return.

Candy walked to her room, expecting to see her children, but no. They weren't in her room. Shrugging she took off her dress, corset, changed into her nightgown and washed her face. She noticed that a maid, probably Dorothy, had already taken her red ball gown away. She checked the kittens before she went to bed. The small felines were all sleeping, but their mother was not in the box. Candy located the cat as she slipped under her blanket. Bellatrix was right next to her pillow, sleeping soundly. She let out a small 'mrow' as Candy put her head on her pillow.

* * *

Groaning, Candy got up. She knew she couldn't fall back asleep but it was still early, barely past seven. She'd only got few hours of sleep. She got up and put on a robe. Not bothering to call anyone she made her way to the kitchen.

Maids were either still asleep, or cleaning up, so the kitchen was empty. Feeling relieved, Candy decided to be spontaneous and make her blend of tea. Trying to recall Baron's advice, she'd say she did pretty well. It tasted interesting, not bad at all.

"Good morning." came from behind her and she almost dropped the cup. "Mr. Preminger! I almost got a heart attack. Please do not do such things in the future." Candy scolded, her left hand had risen to her chest. The blonde man had a guilty smile as he promised not to. "Tea?" Candy asked, ready to pour another cup. "Thank you." Francis said. It was awfully formal which made the situation a bit awkward.

As a maid stumbled in the two agreed that they should move elsewhere. They sat in the garden and watched as the sun made its way higher. "This is the best part of being here." Candy said out loud.

"Yes, yes it is." Francis said, but his eyes weren't upon the garden, but the woman next to him, "Which brings us to our next topic. I have understood that you do not live here." Candy nodded, "That's right. I inherited a ranch. The property has large lands and it's rather hard to keep track on the cattle as well as wolves and cougars and- Sorry, I'm babbling. I usually don't babble- Oh, again." She blushed, but Francis just chuckled. "It's rather refreshing. Ever since I can remember I've been doted and I've had to listen to gossips and boring political issues." Now it was Candy's turn to chuckle.

"When is the grand opening of your guest ranch?" Francis asked. Candy shrugged. "Could be next week could be in half a year. Why? You're interested?" she asked and finally turned to face Francis. Only to find him staring at her, with a smile on his face. The man had straight face as he replied, "Not in the ranch per say." Candy blushed and looked away. "Well, let's ask Archie if he has set the date… or something." Candy finally said after a pause.

They sat for a while longer before they were called back in by a maid. Francis walked slightly behind Candy. "You know, Miss White, that your hair shines nicely in the morning sun." In a flash Candy turned. Francis was grinning. Rolling her eyes, Candy turned back towards the house and carried on, twice as fast as before. "It's 3-1, now. Miss White." Francis called and rushed after her. His last comment made Candy smile and forget about her embarrassment. So he was keeping score as well.

* * *

The breakfast table was full, though it could be called lunch, the clock showed ten past noon. The children were still rather tired and the adults weren't doing any better. Candy sat down and ate little. Tiredness made her lose appetite. "So, Archie about the grand opening." Candy began. The man looked at Candy and asked quickly, "Too soon?" Now Candy was confused. "Too…soon? What do you mean 'too soon'?" Archie looked at her, "I mean next Monday. We talked about it." Candy shook her head. "No, we didn't. But it's alright. I've got everything ready already." Candy said reassuringly, but her tone sharpened, "Only things I'm missing are **the guest list and their information**." Archie paled. He apologized many times and rushed out of the room.

Annie looked at him, her expression revealed her worry. "He's been forgetting many things these days. Just last week he didn't even know what month it was. When I spoke with Mrs. Cornwell, she told me that he has been stuck in his study for days at the time. God knows what he's doing there." Candy was taken little aback. She swore that she'd find out, what the man was planning.

Archie returned and gave the papers to Candy. She took them and glared at the man while doing so. In her house, she had a master bedroom, 6 other bedrooms, music room, two parlours, big kitchen, rather large room for social events and 7 other rooms which weren't in use. That is until she had renovated them to living spaces for the guests. Back to the list. She'd have two families and one couple, they'd arrive next Monday and stay until Sunday. Not bad.

Archie explained that the other family was rich and very vain and the couple was young and newly married. "And all the other paperwork is done? I'm doing this legally?" she asked. Archie nodded and said that their lawyer had checked everything. Candy gathered the papers and got up. "This comes as a surprise to you all, but I have to leave today. Sooner the better. Children, you're allowed to stay behind, but if you want you can come as well. But that means that you'll have to be ready in an hour." she said and left the room. Not even a minute after, did her children run out of the room.

Not even a long after they were all standing outside the manor. "Do you really have to leave?" Annie asked as she hugged Candy. The children were already in the car, as was George. Candy hugged the blackette back and replied, "Sadly, I do. There's a crisis going on there." Candy turned to Francis and Oscar and gave both one of her business cards that contained her phone number and address. "I'm still learning to handle the thing, so you might have to wait." she warned them.

Candy snatched Francis' hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. Before the man had time to react she had already jumped into the car. She told George to drive, but didn't shift her gaze from Francis. She smiled and waved at them as the butler drove away.


End file.
